Transformers Legacy of the Lost- Age of Kings
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: Six months after the battle with Megatron in the junkyard the Autobots thought they would have some peace and quiet, only to discover an old mystery stretching back to the time of the mythical King Arthur about the Throne of two worlds, now NEST and the Autobots must solve this mystery before it has dire consequences for both Earth and Cybertron!
1. Chapter 1

"FIRE THE CATAPULTS!" a knight said as a horde of Saxon raiders came charging down the path. Behind the knight the sounds of the large wooden weapons discharging as they flung boulders at the Saxons. The knight turned to a blonde haired woman in blue and silver armour "My King, we can't hold them off much longer!"

"Hold fast our allies will come"

"The ones that drunkard of a mage know of?" the knight asked

"Yes, I am sure they will come to aid us, but in the meantime, all knights charge!" she said in a fierce Scottish accent. The knights cheered before grabbing spears and lances and charging forward. The woman was named Artoria Pendragon, but the world would come to know her by a different one: King Arthur. Standing next to her was a brunette woman in green and white clothing, she looked at Arthur before kneeling

"Will you need my power milord?" she asked

"No Aria, not yet" she said

"Very well milord" the brunette said as the two watched the fight from a far, Artoria getting more and more desperate for anything that could be considered a miracle when she looked over head and heard a mighty roar as a dragon flew over here

"Now we had obtain victory, come Aria" Artoria said as she drew her might blade Excalibur while Aria performed a chant and turned into a sword allowing the king to have two swords "TO VICTORY!" she roared

* * *

 **Modern Day**

"Easy, easy" Shiro said as he repealed down the side of a hole

"Are you okay down there?" a voice asked

"I'm fine Miss Matou" Shiro said

"Well hurry up" a second voice asked

"Very well Tohsaka" Shiro shouted "Can't believe that bitch shares my sister's name" he griped as he went further down. He was unsure what was in this cavern, but he had an idea what was in there, so he pulled out a sphere and pressed a button on it and threw it making it float in the air while giving off a very bright light almost like a star or sun. Shiro gasped as he saw what was carved on the walls. Figures that towered over him and each on held a sword in front of them. It was incredible, for there they were, the Transformers who called themselves Knights. Shiro was awestruck when Tohsaka and her sister Sakura joined him

"Are these truly them?" Tohsaka asked

"Yeah they are" Shiro said

"They're Beautiful" Miss Sakura said, Shiro called her that to differentiate her from Sakura Haruno of NEST, plus she seem to like the title, unlike her older sister Rin Tohsaka who he just called by her last name since she shared a first name with his sister Rin

"Yep, no way" Shiro said

"What is it?" Miss Sakura asked

"Look at this area here, namely how it has the cross shape on top, I think this is it, this is where the Round Table was kept on, only they moved it down here after the destruction of the castle to secure it and make sure nothing happened to it" Shiro said looking around

"Incredible" Miss Sakura said

"This is a one of a kind find, and to think it has only taken us six months" Tohsaka said

"Yeah, man this could change everything we know about our world's history" Shiro said smiling

* * *

 **North Atlantic**

While Shiro was examining an old tomb onboard of a French Aircraft carrier two soldiers were doing push ups

"This sucks" a soldier said

"What does?" the other one said who was actually Qwenthur Amaha.

"We're doing push ups while the others are down there eating!" the other said

"Havia, why are you complaining we'll be finished with this mission soon meaning we'll get into port, besides we're out in the fresh sea air getting some exercise" Qwenthur said

"You are way too happy" Havia said

"Well after this tour I'm catching the train over to London and meeting up with my siblings" Qwenthur smiled

"Siblings huh, any of them cute?"

"Sure they are, and taken!" Qwenthur said "Plus don't you have a fiancé?" Qwenthur asked

"Yeah, but I haven't met her yet, all I know is that she works for the intelligence sector for NEST's London Branch up at Base Valour" Haviar said

"Interesting, want to come with me and meet her?" Qwenthur asked

"You're kidding right?" Havia asked

"What do you think" Qwenthur said

"Okay" Havia said

"I hear a lot of chatter up here" a voice shouted as a woman not much older than the two showed up, making the pair snap to attention "At ease"

"Yes ma'am" the pair said adopting an easier stance

"I'm sad to say but your tours of duties are up, for now" the woman said

"Sorry to hear you say that ma'am" Qwenthur smirked

"Damn shame" Havia smirked as well

"What am I going to do with you two while you're on leave?" the woman asked

"Well I'm seeing my family ma'am, well the ones in Europe anyway" Qwenthur said

"And you Havia?" the woman said

"I'm meeting my fiancé" Havia said

"Okay, have a good time boys" the woman said

"Yes ma'am" the two said saluting before going off

"Ma'am" a soldier said running to her "Major Capistrano!'  
"What is it?" the major asked

"Con activity, near the British isles ma'am" the soldier said

"How long until they reach it?" Capistrano asked

"Two hours, three tops" the soldier said

"Notify Valour base" Capistrano ordered.

"Yes ma'am" the soldier said

"Please be okay you two" Capistrano said

* * *

 **London**

"So this is Trafalgar Square huh? It's fairly impressive" Blake said as she stood with a coffee in her hand waiting for those who were in Europe. Luckily she had been given time off do to her help in the Wakanda mission for NEST, and so she found out the four other members of her family who went abroad were near England so she discuss it with them and they agreed to meet up

"You better be careful, the coffee here might kill you" Shiro said laughed as he walked up his sister and hugged, "How have you been lately?"

"Not bad, just glad I could get time off" Blake said "Things have been busy

"How so?" Shiro asked

"I was in Wakanda helping them with the NEST treaty" Blake said "And I saw an old friend"

"Who?" Shiro asked

"Makoto" Blake said

"Hello" a gentle voice said

"Inori" Shiro said hugging his little sister

"hey" Blake said

"Good to see you two" Inori said

"So how's the concert going?" Blake asked

"We're in our last leg, after this I'll be heading back to Japan" Inori said

"Good to hear" Shiro said

"Oh man, I'm the last one here" Qwenthur said

"Yeah you are, like usual" Shiro laughed

"Shut it you" Qwenthur said hugging his siblings and ruffling Inori's hair

"So who's that?" Blake asked

"Oh I'm sorry Havia, meet Blake, Shiro and Inori my brother and sisters" Qwenthur said

"Nice to meet you" Havia said

"Guys this is Havia we've been serving together on the Aramis" Qwenthur said

"Cool, at least you're not as bad as Rin Tohsaka"

"You got stuck with Tohsaka, man I was ready to go AWOL when I had duty with her while we were exploring the ruins outside of Cornwall" Havia said

"She's that bad?" Blake asked

"Yeah" the two said before Havia's phone rang

"Dude, it's her" Havia said

"Well answer it!" Qwenthur said

"Um, okay...hello?" Havia said walking away a bit

"He's fiancé" Qwenthur said

"Uh huh, yeah, yeah, yeah sure okay" Havia said "I'll see you in a bit"

"So how did it go?" Qwenthur asked

"She's nearly here" Havia said

"We'll wait" Blake said

* * *

"So why are we attacking this city?" a jet asked

"Because Megatron sensed something here numb bolts" a second jet said

"But still, we attacked this city ten fragging years ago and found nothing so why are we here again?"

"Just zip it, the other's will be here shortly" the second jet said

"Alright, but it's not my fault if we got shot and land in some bog" the first said

"I thought I told you to zip it!" the second said

"Okay, okay" the first said as the two flew in closer

* * *

"Do you even know what she looks like?" Qwenthur asked

"I don't know it's been awhile" Havia said, unaware as she had arrived and was panting before straightening up and fixing her appearance. Once she was done she walked over and gave a small cough making the two boys look up

"Hello, I'm looking for a Havia Winchell?" she asked

"That would be me" Havia said looking at the young woman who had ash blond hair and dazzling blue eyes, she wore a white button down shirt under a tan v-neck sweater, a black blazer over top a tartan skirt that went to her knees showing off her brown and green striped stockings and black boots

"Hello I'm Lynette Bishop, but you can just call me Lynne" Lynne said blushing

"Nice to meet you, I'm Havia" Havia said shaking her hand

"It's nice to meet you as well, which I think is a good thing since this is our first meeting"  
"Please tell me this wasn't an arranged marriage" Shiro said

"It was apparently" Qwenthur said, Inori smiled looking around before she spotted something

"Hey Blake?" She asked

"What is it?" Blake said

"What is that?" Inori asked showing what she saw to Blake, who in turned and looked before frowning

"Oh I know that frown" Qwenthur said

"You do?" Havia asked

"Yep, and it can only mean one thing: DECEPTCION!" Shiro shouted

"What here?" Lynne asked before the two flyers swooped them making everyone in the square take cover

"So who are those two?" Inori asked

"I don't know but I don't think we should stick around and find out!" Shiro shouted as they got up and ran away from the others

"Why are we running this way?" Havia asked

"Because they are civilians, we're NEST!" Blake shouted as Inori tripped, who was quickly helped up by Qwenthur

"Come on" Lynn said

* * *

Once they were out of the area of everyone the group waited for any signs of the Decepticons

"So now what?" Havia asked

"We wait" Blake said

"For what?" Lynne asked

"Back up" Shiro said. Blake looked at the state everyone was in, being the oldest she had to make sure everyone was okay

"Hey over here" she heard a voice said, she looked around and didn't see anything. Maybe the stress was getting to her, so she walked around looking for any sign of the voice "Little warmer, warmer, warmer, warmer, cooler, cooler, warmer, warmer, RED HOT!" the voice said making Blake play the hot and cold game before she discovered a green looking four wheel drive, an Aston Martin Vantage, a newer looking Corvette and a Motorcycle

"Hello?" Blake asked

"Hello" the green Four wheel drive said making Blake realise what they were

"Please tell me you're Autobots and not just messing with me" Blake said

"Name's Bulkhead, my friends here are Sideswipe, Chromia and Blur" Bulkhead said

"Nice to meet you" Blake smiled before flagging the others over "Guys get in"

"What, we're not just going to get into random cars

"They're Autobots" Blake said shutting them up

"Dibs on the sports car" Shiro said

"Qwenthur go with Shiro, Havia you and Lynne take the Corvette, Inori you in the big guy

"What about you?" Shiro asked

"Well Yang and Rin are always hogging the bikes back home" Blake smirked jumping onto Chromia. Once everyone was with an Autobot the four took off.,

"So who are we facing?" Blake asked through the radio in her helmet

"Judging by the colours we're dealing with Skywarp and Thundercracker" Chromia said "Two of Screamer's flunkies"

"Oh guy that asshole" Blake said

"Yeah him" Chromia said

* * *

"Hey Thundercracker" Skywarp said

"What is it?" Thundercracker asked

"We got Autobugs!" Skywarp said

"Well take them down!" Thundercracker said

"You got it" Skywarp said as they descended and started to fire at the four, Blake looked back and frowned

"I hate this type of situation"

"Then don't let up" Chromia said "Bulk!"

"I'm on it" Bulkhead said as he sped up

"Hang on it the wide load!" Thundercracker laugfhed

"WIDE LOAD!" Bulkhead snapped "That's it!" Bulkhead said pulling a 180 and transformed "Get to safety little one"

"You got it" Inori said hiding while the green Autobot cracked his neck and held his hands up to the sky and shifted them to cannons as the two flying cons flew over head. Grinning he fired two shot right at the engines of the two jets, watching the two go down while fist pumping, the two cons got up and aimed at Bulkhead, only for the jolly green Autobot to deploy his mace like weapons and smack them into the ground before kicking them into an awaiting Decepticon warp gate

"Frag I'm good" Bulkhead smirked "You alright little missy?"

"I am" Inori said

"Nice shooting Bulk" Chromia said "Now let's get these kids to Valour Base" Chromia said

"Good idea" Bulkhead said

"I just hope everyone is okay" Inori said

"They will be" Blake smiled "I'm riding with Bulkhead and Inori for awhile

"Fine by us" Bulkhead said

"I wonder what they're up to at the moment?" Blake pondered unaware of a woman with long brown hair watching them before she disappeared

* * *

"You call me Ratchet?" Optimus said as he walked into the Autobot section of Takara base

"Yes we just received this from England" Ratchet said

"What is it?" Bumblebee asked

"I don't know, there has been some minor translations done to it, so far nothing concrete but one phrase did stick out: The throne of two kingdoms" Ratchet said

"What is that?" Bumblebee asked

"Not sure, but judging this was found among evidence of early Autobot activity it can only mean one thing" Ratchet said

"Whatever this throne is it not only effects Earth but Cybertron as well" Optimus said frowning

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and I am please to announce that this is the first chapter of the sequel of Legacy of the Lost. And as you can see that opening scene was inspired by The Last Knight which was how I got the idea for the Legacy of the Lost fic, anyway as you probably read yes Saber and Aria are going to be apart of the plot Aria being a mystical sword from the Sacred Blacksmith, also I've divided the Amaha family up in the last chapter so here we'll be focusing on the group in Europe before going to the rest in Japan, I will tell you now I've got probably two or three different international locations besides London where Blake's group will be in. Now for new characters Saber from Fate Stay Night, Aria from Sacred Blacksmith, Lynnette Bishop from Strike Witches and from Heavy Object we have Major Frolaytia Capistrano and Havia Winchell. Plus the new Autobots and Decepticons with more to come. So make yourself comfortable and enjoy the ride**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. Chapter 2

"The throne of two kingdoms, do we know what it is?" Masane asked looking at her second in command

"Negative ma'am" Kuribayashi said "But it is troubling"

"I couldn't agree more" Masane said

"The working theory is that it relates to both Earth and Cybertron" Kuribayashi said

"Interesting, you say this was found by the group Shiro was working with?" Masane asked

"Yes ma'am" Kuribayashi said

"I just hope the kids are okay" Masane said frowning

"I'm sure the-"

"AHOY THERE" a friendly voice shouted making Kuribayashi jump out of her skin

"Colonel Hughes!" Kuribayashi shouted

"Sorry about that" Hughes said

"Welcome back, I trust the Wakanda mission was a success?" Masane asked

"Yep, they are now officially apart of the NEST alliance as its eighteenth nation" Hughes said "Blake was there as well"

"How was she?" Masane asked

"She had a bit of a scare when she heard one of her friends had passed away, but turns out they were just lost after crashing, and they helped us hold back a terrorist threat" Hughes said

"Good to hear" Masane said

"What about here?" Hughes asked

"All quiet" Masane said "Even with a group of moody teenagers" Masane laughed

"No kidding, luckily they are at school right now" Kuribayashi said

* * *

"Man I'm starting to really hate school" Nagisa said griping

"How come?" Kurahashi asked blinking

"No reason" Nagisa said smiling before taking Kurahashi's hand and kissing her cheek, the school was use to them showing little signs of affection every now and then, suddenly Nagisa was bumped from behind,. turning around Nagisa saw a girl with Ash Blonde

"Ow, man sorry about that" the girl said

"No problem, are you a new student?" Nagisa asked as Kurahashi helped her up

"Yeah I am, nice to meet you I'm You Watanabe, not only am I lost around here, but I lost my boyfriend" You said

"Well that sucks, maybe we'll find him as well, come on" Kurahashi said

"That girl has too much energy" Nagisa chuckled

* * *

"Never could understand why the place my locker on the top row" Sayaka said as she accessed her locker and took her books out while looking in the mirror said kept in there, she smiled seeing her reflection was okay. Sighing she closed her locker and went to turn around, only to stumble

"Got ya" a voice said

"Thanks Mina" Sayaka said as Minako caught her

"Easy now, you remember what the doctor said

"I Know" Sayaka said as she stood up right again, a sharp pain lanced through her spine.

"Another aftershock?" Minako asked

"Just a small one" Sayaka said rubbing the area of the pain

"Quite frankly it's amazing that you were able to regain the ability to use your legs so quickly, heck you had some movement two weeks after the incident with Junko" Minako said

"True, man I still can't believe this school has lockers, the most other Japanese school have are just the ones for their shoes" Sayaka said

"Well our principal is British and spent time in the American education system, so that's why we have them. Heck Akihoshi academy has such a large international presence it's to make foreign students a bit more comfortable" Minako said

"That seems smart" Sayaka said

* * *

"So You, who is your boyfriend?" Kurahashi asked

"Oh Karma, he's one of the sweetest guy around" You said blushing

'Wait Karma, you don't mean that Karma?' Nagisa thought

"You there you are" a voice said, the trio turned around

"Karma, there you are" You said running and jumping into karma's arms before kissing his nose

"I was wondering where you were" Karma said

"Just bumping into people" You said

"Really, who would" Karma said before Nagisa tried to punch him

"NAGISA!" Kurahashi gasped before Karma smirked and attempted to kick Nagisa back, who in turn ducked and blocked the next few punches, after which Nagisa returned light before the two paused and laughed

"Good to see you man" Karma laughed

"Same here" Nagisa said bro hugging the redhead

"You still use that twin knife style?"

"Not recently" Nagisa said "What about you?"

"Not bad, picked up a few things while I was in Wakanda" Karma said

"You were in Wakanda?" Kurahashi asked "What was it like?"

* * *

"Hot, sticky and full of enemies" Makoto said scoffing

"Oh please like it was that bad" Yang said

"It was trust me it was, we were only lucky to get out of there thanks to Blake and the army"

"So you met the King huh?" Yang asked

"Yeah, so what happened to you while I was gone?" Makoto asked

"Not much, it's kind of boring without Blake around" Yang shrugged

"What about the rest of your family?"

"They're getting on okay" Yang said "Though there some things to work out" She sighed

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked before she saw the time "Shit I'm late!"

"Late for what? Yang asked confused

* * *

"Thank you for coming here today, as you know in few short weeks you all will be graduating, which means you will be going on to a new adventure, whether it be university, an apprenticeship, or simply having a year off. Please know it has been a pleasure and an honour teaching you all as you headmaster" Ozpin said smiling "And now I ask Mami Tomoe, the head of the student council to come up"

"Thank you Professor. Now I have served as the student council president for awhile now and since I will be graduating I think it's time that I tend to my resignation from the role and choose a successor. That is why I am here today talking with you all so that I can gage the school's reaction. So here is our new school council president: Makoto Kino" Mami said as her successor came up to the podium, Mami gave her a knowing look

"Thank you Mami, for not only choosing me but all you have done for the school. I'm grateful for the position, but a little nervous; however that will not stop me from doing my best as the new head of the student council. That being said I wish you luck for now in your exams and your future endeavours" Makoto said smiling making everyone clap and cheer for her.

"So you going to be okay with this?" Mami asked

"Yeah I will be" Makoto said

"Have you figured out the vice president yet? Mami asked

"I'm working on it, Kagura said she wouldn't do it" Makoto said

"Don't worry you'll find someone, I'll introduce you to the council and so that way you can meet your council and take over the position" Mami said

"Thanks, though why me?" Makoto asked

"Simple, I heard about how you handled the leadership in the Wakanda mission" Mami said

"How did?" Makoto asked confused

"I have my ways, ones that you will now have access to" Mami said

"Good to hear" Makoto said

"Now I have other business to attend to" Mami said

"Okay, I'll catch you later" Makoto said

* * *

"So what's the plan for you after graduation?" Zen asked as he read a book while eating his lunch

"I know what I'm doing" Gray said

"And that is?" Zen asked

"I'll tell you later I need to talk to a few people first, you?" Gray responded

"I'm heading home. I'm going to Clarines for a bit before heading back here to study" Zen said

"I'm heading with Zen too then I'm starting a pharmacology course, so I can either be a pharmacist or Herbalist" Shirayuki said

"That sounds nice" Mami said

"What about you?" Zen asked

"Baking, or rather a patisserie" Mami said

"You were always good with sweets" Gray said smiling while hugging him

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Mami said

"I think they will" Zen said

"Possibly, say how's Rin going?" Shirayuki asked

"She's doing okay, she's studying so she can be a dance teacher" Gray said

"At least she stays in contact right?" Mami asked

"Yeah she does" Gray said "And mum usually checks in with Souma"

"But there is one thing" Zen said

"What?" the girls asked

"We haven't heard anything from the group in Europe yet" Gray said

"Well there was that thing" Zen said

"What thing?" Gray asked

* * *

"Have you made any leeway with that prophecy?" Optimus asked

"Not yet" Ratchet said

"I see, but that brings up some questions on what it means, and why it is here" Optimus said, Ratchet frowned before looking at it again, then he went wide eyes, he scanned a certain section of it and it confirmed his suspicions

"Optimus, I think I found a clue about that throne this mentions" Ratchet stated

"What is it?" Optimus asked

"The knights" Ratchet said

"Come again?" Bumblebee asked walking into the room

"The Knights of Iacon were a fighting force first formed to fight the Quintessons and those who tried to take our freedom. Once the Quintessa wars they disappeared from our world, it is now possible they fled something on Cybertron"

"Aren't they the Dinobots?" Bumblebee asked

"No the Knights of Iacon disappeared before the Dinobots rose to prominence; they took on the title of the Knights of Iacon in order to honour the original team of knights." Ratchet said

"yes, when I was Orion Pax and saw them I came to the same mistakes taht5 most Autobots" Optimus said

"Another thing we should be worried about is the lack of Decepticon activity recently" Bumblebee said

"Actually Skywarp and Thundercracker were seen over London. Thankfully our team there stopped them" Ratchet said

"Good" Optimus said "So now we have something to go by" Optimus said

"The Knights of Iacon" Ratchet said frowning "But what is the connection between the two?"

"I do not know" Optimus said as he looked at the screen

* * *

"All this time, I thought he was gone" Nagisa said smiling

"No kidding, how many do you think survive the incident?" Kurahashi asked "Could there be more than just the four of us?"

"I would like to think that most of us survived and that me and Rinka were the only ones to lose our parents" Nagisa smiled

"I would like that as well" she said smiling as she cuddled up to him making the blunette blush.

'No matter what she doesn't seem to get overly upset. Not to mention she's such a sweetheart she could give someone diabetes" he mused as the paired walked the halls.

"Hey you two!" a voice shouted making the pair turn to see Yang there smiling

"Hi Yang" Nagisa said

"So what are you two up to today?"

"Class" Nagisa deadpanned making Yang ruffle his hair

'Seems like he's also back to his old self. It was bad not seeing him smile like that when the others left., Thankfully me and Gray were there to help me, as well as the beam of sunshie he's holding hands with' Yang smiled

"YANG!" Ruby cried as the red head collided with the blonde

"What's wrong?" Yang asked concerned

"RUBY AMAHA GET BACK HERE!" a voice shouted

"Save me" Ruby whimpered.

"Ruby!" Weiss snapped

"Whoa what happened?" Nagisa asked

"What happened? What happened! SHE DESTROYED MY HOMEWORK!" Weiss snapped

"Seriously?" Nagisa asked deadpanned

"It was for Mr Fujinuma's class which we have next!" Weiss exclaimed

"It was an accident" Ruby said peeking over her sister's shoulder

"Weiss chill out, you can print it out again right?" Yang asked

"Yes, but I forgot to save the most recent version" Weiss said

"Oh geez" Yang sighed as she pulled a folder out of her bag and handed it to Weiss. "You're lucky Hana backed it up and gave me a copy"

"Why didn't you tell me you had this?" Weiss asked

"You didn't ask" Nagisa said

"What was that?" Weiss said rounding on her brother before the bell rang

"Time for class, you three better go, I know Dr Mustang is laid back but I don't know how much" Yang said

"Got it" they said running off. Yang sighed before she slapped Weiss on the shoulder before walking away

"That was uncalled for" Weiss said

* * *

Ozpin sat in his office, the seemingly endless mug of hot chocolate sitting on his desk cooling, he looked over a photo of him and his grandson Oscar fishing over the summer. He placed the photo down and heard a knock at the door

"Enter" Ozpin said as a buxom young brunette walked in "Ah Miss Alberone, what can I do?" he asked

"Things are in motion, we're not sure they can be stopped" Ms Cana Alberone said

"What do the others think?" Ozpin asked

"That we should let them play out" Cana said "What do you think?"

"That the history and truth of an ancient conflict is coming to light whether the order wants it to or not. So our job will be there to help the world weather the oncoming storm" Ozpin said

"I see, very well I'll tell the others" Cana said leaving the room

"Shit!" Ozpin said growling before he turned to a tapestry depicting a blonde haired woman pulling out a sword "So what will be revealed to the world as a whole" he frowned before sipping his hot chocolate.

* * *

 **G'day Gusy Grizz here and so that is what some of the Japanese group is doing, basically school and figuring out what exactly is that prophecy about, not to mention we've gotten some back story about the Dinobots, the knights of Iacon, plus the return of three characters introduced from Wilderness of Wakanda, the last time I tried bring a character from another Legacyverse fic was Leon from the symphony of shadows into Ninjitsu in New York, but I have a feeling this works a bit better since I've established those characters before with their own back stories and stuff, so hopefully they work out here**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	3. Chapter 3

"So where are we heading?" Blake asked as the Autobots took their new charges with them

"We're heading for Valour Base, it's the main location for NEST in the British Isles" Chromia said

"So we're heading for there so we can talk with the commander?" Blake asked

"Spot on little lady" Chromia said

"Are they expecting us?" Qwenthur asked

"We called ahead" Sideswipe said

"Good, because we need some answers" Havia said

"And you'll get them" Bulkhead said

* * *

"Autobots incoming" a voice said

"Do we know who?" the base commander said

"Chromia, Bulkhead, Blur and Sideswipe, also members of the Japanese and French divisions" the aide said

"What about Captain Bishop?" the commander said

"She is with them ma'am" The aide said

"Okay I'll meet them down in the hangar okay?"

"Yes ma'am" the aide said as she hurried off.

'Japanese and French huh, the Japanese ones must be members of the Amaha family I've heard about' the commander said as she walked over to the main area seeing the six teenagers

"Howdy ma'am" Bulkhead said

"Hello Bulkhead" the commander said

"Guys this is Angela Balzack" Bulkhead said making Havia and Qwenthur snort

"You two have sixty seconds" Commander Balzack said making the two laugh out loud

"I'm sorry about them" Blake said owing

"Don't worry, I'm use to it. Now report" the commander said looking up at the Autobots

* * *

"Skywarp and Thundercracker, nothing we couldn't handle. But it was off, it was almost they were looking for the kids" Bulkhead said

"Really, I thought it was a random attack" Chromia said

"Either way they attacked these kids, it's been quiet on the Decepticon front for six months and suddenly they pop up, I don't know I'm not liking this' BLur said

"What is your take on this?" Angela asked the teenagers

"Its not out of the ordinary for them to have backed off after what happened with Megatron" Blake said

"Something happened to Megatron, what was it?" Havia asked

"Optimus blew half of his face off, with Megatron's own weapon Qwenthur said

"When did this happen?" Angela asked

"Six months ago" Blake said

"This is the first we've heard of this" Angela said

"Same here" Havia said

"So the attacks were stopped because Megatron took a blast of his own weapon to his face?" Angela asked

"Yes" Blake said

"Okay, now Shiro, it was recorded you were with the archeology team up in Scotland, is that correct?"

"Yes it was" Shiro said

"Good, because we found this, it is a stone tablet detailing not only the knights of Iacon but the phrase Throne of two kingdoms, we believe that it is referring to both Cybertron and Earth, care to weigh in on it?" Angel asked

"Well we found it in a tomb under what is rumoured to the be the ruins of Camelot" Shiro said

"Anything else?" Inori asked

"Yeah, here going across the bottom, Inori think you can sing this please?" Shiro asked

"Sure" Inori said using her voice to sing the tune on the picture of the tablet

"I don't think I've heard that tune before" Blake said

"Don't look at us" Bulkhead said

"So we now have another piece of the puzzle which gets us know where" Angela said

"So what's our next move?" Havia asked

"I have no idea" Angela said

* * *

"Starscream" a muffled voice said

"Yes oh mighty lord Megatron?" Starscream said entering

"Where is Knockout?"

"I am here milord" Knockout said "And good news just one more treatment and you will ne be fully healed" the medic said

"So be it" Megatron said

"On the other hand Skywarp and Thundercracker were taken down by Bulkhead" Starscream said

"A Wrecker on Earth?" Megatron asked

"It would seem so" Starscream said

"Why?" Megatron asked

"We're not sure sire" Starscream said

"Then find out why" Megatron said as Knockout got to work fixing Megatron

"Yes milord" Starscream said

* * *

"There's got to be something with this" Shiro said

"Still stressing about the tablet?" Qwenthur asked

"Sort of, I know there was something about the tomb we found it in" Shiro said

"But not now huh?" Inori asked

"No" Shiro sighed

"Where was the tablet found?" Qwenthur asked

"Around the border of Scotland and England, why?" Shiro asked

"We had the wrong instrument for the music, we need something native to the area" Qwenthur said

"What are you saying we need bagpipes?" Inori asked

"I think so, but a violin could also work" Qwenthur said

"Okay I'll find some" Shiro said

* * *

"So here goes nothing" Qwenthur said as he looked at the program they found which would be able to play a digital version of the bagpipes. Soon he clicked and the sounds of the Highland instrument played through the speakers of the base.

"That sounds familiar" Shiro said

"Hold on, there over the head of the knights of Iacon was that there before?" Lynne asked

"What no, I don't think so" Shiro said

"I think I've seen it before" Lynne said

"Where?" Blake asked

"At a museum not far from here, I go there from time to time when I feel stressed out" Lynne said

"Get the Autobots" Qwenthur said

* * *

Meanwhile at the museum, a woman with brown hair was looking at a painting of a three headed dragon flying over a collection of knights, she looked on intensely at the picture as if she was revisiting a memory rather than engaging in art. She then left the room and disappeared as if she was nothing but wind.

"There!" Lynne said heading over to the painting shortly after the woman left

"Whoa!" the team said

"What is that?" Blake asked

"The last stand of the Knights of the Round" Shiro said

"Meaning" Lynne said

"This is a picture taken of one of the last fought battles of the legendary king of the Britions before William the Conqueror took over" Shiro said

"Are you talking about?" Havia asked

"Yeah, that is King Arthur and the knights of the round table. So that must mean that dragon is the Knights of Iacon combined" Shiro said

"They were combiners?" Blake asked

"I think so" Shiro said "But what I don't who is why they are featured in this picture"

"Another mystery, but we now know it has something to do with Arthurian Lore" Blake said

"Wait a moment I found a picture of what could have been Excalibur" Shiro said

"And?" Blake asked

"It looked Cybertronian, I don't think it was the actual Excalibur, but maybe a clue to the whole thing" Shiro said

"How so?" Qwenthur asked

"I would need to find a better picture" Shiro said

"OKay so Excalibur might be a sword forged by Cybertronians for King Arthur, swell" Havia said

"What else could it be, that there is a magic sword out there, come on man we're not the BPRD" Qwenthur said

"Me I was hoping not to talk with her again" Shiro said

"Who?" the others asked

* * *

"Welcome back Shiro" Tohsaka said smirking

"Hey Tohsaka" Shiro growled

"Oh Shiro" Miss Sakura smiled

"Hey Sakura" Shiro said

"So what do you need Shiro?" Tohsaka asked

"Any evidence of Exclaibur being forged from a other worldly source?" Shiro asked

"Not really" Tohsaka said "But that is not to say that it is"

"Can you find a way to see if it has been?" Shiro asked

"I'll can try" Tohsaka said

"Thank you" Shiro said before heading over to a NEST transport

"I think we may have to ask our siblings for some help" Qwenthur said

"That's a good idea" Shiro said as he saw a brunette woman in what could be described as green fantasy garb. She smiled before walking behind a rock and disappeared 'Who was that?'

* * *

"So you think that the tablet has something to do with an ancient fight and Arthurian Lore?" Frolaytia asked as she in a conference call with Commander Balzack, Commander Malcal and Major Hughes.

"But what is it?" Hughes asked

"We're not sure" Angela said "But the Autobots were somehow involved"

"That doesn't make any sense" Malcal said "Why would they be involved in the Dark Ages?"

"We're in the process of dealingf with that bit of information" Angela said

"Plus you were attacked by two Decepticons, correct?" Hughes said

"Yes, two Air Commanders: Skywarp and Thundercracker" Angela said "They were dealt with by a team here" Angela said

"Still, doesn't add up. Why reappear after all this time, unless it's because of what was discovered" Maes said

"That is probably not a good thing sir" Frolaytia said

"We have to watch out, who know what other Decepticon activity is happening" Maes said "There could be more anywhere in the world"

"Commander Malcal, have you heard of anything since you were the one to warn us about the Vermillion incident" Angela said

"Negative" Malcal said

"Okay, keep on it, Maybe we should ask for help from the newest nation in the alliance" Angela said

"Maybe, but I doubt the king would mind us asking, but since they are only new to the alliance, I don't think they'll give us help" Maes said

"Understood" Frolaytia said ending the call "I have a bad feeling about this whole thing" she muttered as she walked back to her office onboard the ship she was on. She removed her jacket and poured herself some tea to calm her mind and focus "What would they be after?" she asked

* * *

"This is getting us nowhere" Blake said

"Calm down, we are only starting to investigate things here" Lynne said

"I know" Blake groaned

"Usually she's the patient one" Inori said

"HEY!" Blake snapped

"It's true" Inori said as she looked over anything and everything related to King Arthur, Excalibur. One thing caught her attention "Merlin"

"What about him?" Lynne asked

"It says here that he had encounter a wind spirit that gave up an elegant sword, which was used by Gawain and even Arthur himself during battle, she hasn't been seen since the Saxons attacked, it was also the first time a three headed Dragon was seen." Inori said reading the information

"That painting, that had to be the battle this was talking about"

"Do know when the fight was?" Lynne asked

"It has to be before King William the first, so between who knows and 1066" Blake said

"If we can find the date of that battle then we can get a small clue about what was going on, especially with that dragon" Lynne said

"So how do we find out when King Arthur was around" Blake said

* * *

"So did you actually get anything useful?" Havia asked

"Not quite" Qwenthur said

"Why not?" Havia asked

"You ever tried talking to that bitch" Shiro said

"No" Havia said

"Well its quite difficult" Shiro sighed "At least her sister is nice"

"Anyway the girls have found out that there was a woman who could turn into a sword" Havia said

"Do we have any pictures?" Qwenthur asked

"No, the only thing they said was she could have had brown hair and wore a green" Havia started

"Dress right?" Shiro asked going for a computer

"Yeah why?" Havia asked

"Because I saw something, which hopefully was captured by the external cameras" Shiro said, soon he pulled up the image of what he presumed was the brunette in the green dress and showed it to Havia, who was gobsmacked and pull up the theorised look of the woman who could become a sword and was flabbergasted

"Impossible" Havia muttered

"How?" Qwenthur asked

"There is no way" Shiro said

"This looks like the exact same woman, yet it was taken over 1000 years ago!" Qwenthur said

"I think we just found our first major clue, who ever this woman is" Shiro said

* * *

It was night time in Tokyo was a young couple were walking out under the street light when a thug came up to them with a knife,

"Money now!" he said

"Okay, just don't hurt us" the male of the couple said going for his wallet when all of a sudden a jewelled chain appeared out of nowhere and wrapped it around the thug wrist, the couple then fled away as the thug turned around saw a young woman standing in a white leotard with an orange sailor uniform styled collar, a burnt orange skirt and matching high heels, around her neck was a choker and on her face was an orange masquerade mask.

"Who are you?" The thug asked

"I am the pretty guardian of love and harmony, I am Sailor Venus!" she shouted as she stood firm "And now I shall end your injustice"

"Try it girly" the thug said.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and now the mystery is heating up, but they have a song, a dragon, some Autobots, Excalibur's origin and a woman who is seemingly immortal, and the English Commander is not an OC, she's actually from the movie Expelled from Paradise which I saw some of at a Supanova (our comic-con sort of thing) and quite enjoyed it so I picked it up when I could and enjoyed so look for that, plus what is Sailor Venus doing in this fic you may ask, well that's for the next Japan chapter which is a two parter, so we'll be back to England in chapter 5. But the next two will hopefully be a bit of fun and will bring back an old friend**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	4. Chapter 4

Mina was still in bed when her alarm sounded

"No school" she said rolling over

"Mina, get up now!" Masane shouted over the intercom

"Okay, I'm up" Mina said before falling back into her bed

"Yang's got coffee on" Masane said

"Okay" Mina groaned

* * *

"Has anyone noticed that Mina has been sluggish of late?" Cliffjumper asked

"Isn't that a usual teenager thing" Arcee said

"Yeah but there's teenager sluggishness and then there's Mina sluggishness" Cliffjumper said

"You're worrying about nothing, I mean it's not like she's that new vigilante out there" Crosshairs said

"But what if she is?" Cliffjumper asked

"But what if she isn't?" Drift responded as he meditated

"I'm just saying" Cliffjumper said

"She's a teenager who has to go to school" Arcee said "It's a normal thing here"

"Nonetheless we are here to protect this world, and help the humans. Even if that means being worried about how much sleep a adolescent female sleep gets a night" Optimus said

"Yes sir" those gathered said

* * *

"You sure you're okay?" Setsuna asked

"I'm fine, just had a bad night's sleep is all" Mina yawned

"And the fact that Sailor Venus showed up and took down three different muggings has nothing to do with it right?" Yang asked

"Complete coincidence" Mina said

"Right" Yang and Setsuna said not believing her

"Another thing, is it me or is Nagisa looking a bit cocky" Yang said

"Who knows he might have something planned with Hinano" Setsuna said

"Could be" Mina said

"I think those two are a really cute couple" Yang smiled "I would like to get to know her a bit more on a personal level, if she is going to be with Nagisa"

"I don't think we should start planning their wedding just yet" Mina laughed

"What, it's something fun to do right?" Yang laughed

* * *

"So you think they'll let us go to Akihabara by ourselves?" Kurahashi asked

"I think so, besides we're going with Karma and You" Nagisa said

"That sounds good. Also I think your sisters are planning our wedding" Kurahashi said

"Now I'm worried" Nagisa said

"About what?" Kurahashi asked tilting her head to the side cutely

"That they may actually do it" Nagisa said face palming making Kurahashi giggle

"How can you two be so happy?" Tatsumi asked walking over to them

"Hey Tatsumi, what are you up to" Nagisa said

"Just passing through" Tatsumi said ruffling his brother's hair "Anyway time to go to class you two okay"

"Sure thing" Nagisa said as he and Kurahashi went to class.

* * *

After school that day Nagisa was quickly back at the base to grab a few things before running off

"And where do you think you're going?" Ratchet asked

"A date" Nagisa said simpled

"A date, really? Does your mother know?" Ratchet replied

"Dude let up okay?" Cliffjumper asked

"It is important we know where he is going to be in case of an emergency" Ratchet said

"We're going to be in Akiharaba, I'll be home by tonight" Nagisa said

"See, its close by" Cliffjumper said

"Alright, but be safe and watch out for young Hinano" Ratchet said

"Got it Doc" Nagisa said

"Hold up, I'll take you to the train station" Cliffjumper said transforming before opening hsi door.

"Thanks Cliff" Nagisa said as the red Autobot drove off

* * *

"This is the dumbest plan ever" Starscream said

"So?" Skywarp asked

"What is the point of it!" Starscream shouted

"To lure the Autobots out by using the chaos as a lure" Skywarp said

"And you're going to do that by stopping the trains and causing a massive traffic jam?" Starscream asked

"Yeah, plus we'll be sending in them" Skywarp said

"Oh goodie" Starscream said with a lack of enthusiasm

"Just watch this will be golden" Skywarp said

"Yes it will be" Strascream groaned

* * *

"Whoa, this is Akihabara" You said

"You weren't with us when we last came here were you?" Kurahashi asked

"Not quite, I think I was about to enter the school, not sure about Karma" You said

"I was a week off entering and then once I got to school I joined up with Dr Mustang's safari trip to Africa and that lead to me being in Wakanda" Karma smirked

"It must have been intense" Nagisa said

"This coming from the guy who went to the other side of the gate and lead a team of robotic dinosaur in a fight against dragons after being nearly killed" Karma shot back  
"Where did you hear about that?" Nagisa asked panicked

"I had a small chat with your sister Blake" Karma said

"Oh great, so you met up with her" Nagisa groaned

"Yeah I did" Karma smirked

"Boys," the two girls laughed unaware someone of Cybertronian origin was watching them.

* * *

The girls had a good time with the guys, sometimes they were window shopping, other times they went into the shops. One of the the shops they went into made the guys blush since it sold undergarments. Kurahashi and You brought a couple of sets each, plus You bought a daring maid outfit, after a few more shops they stopped to grab a new yukata for Kurahashi. Once the girls were done shopping the guys sighed and collapsed

"How much shopping can girls do?" Karma asked

"Too much if you ask me" Nagisa panted

"Come on guys, we still have places to go" You shouted

"Yeah, we'll be finished in an hour or so" Kurahashi laughed

"Kill us" the guys groaned before Nagisa noticed something "Hey Karma do you have signal?" he asked

"I'll check" Karma said getting out his phone "No I don't"

"That's weird" Nagisa said before he saw a news headline "And the trains are down"

"Which ones?" Karma asked as the girls came back to them

"All of them, every single train is down. I think we can single out the cause" Nagisa said

"Not only that but look" Kurahashi said as news footage of massive chains of traffic forming.

"A Giga Gridlock?" You asked "But what could cause it"

* * *

"Hey don't look at me!" Sora said

"I'm looking at you to find out why we have no free flowing traffic, no mobile phone networks and no trains" Gray said

"I don't understand it" Sora said before grim realisation set in

"THE DECEPTICONS!" the pair said

"Can you get through to an NEST officer?" Gray asked

"None outside of Takara base, but other than that we're using the Autobot frequency" Sora said as he checked the systems. He growled before throwing his hands up "No good, I can't get through to anyone" Sora said

"Find out why" Gray said

"The autobots duh!" Sora said "They want to draw them out!"

"No shit!" Gray said

"Problems?" Masane asked

"How about a massive traffic jam" Sora said

"Do we know what caused it?" Masane asked

"Decepticons are high on the list for now" Sora said

"When will it be fixed?" Masane asked

"Not sure, I have to find out how they're doing this, the fix it" Sora said

"Get working on it" Masane said

* * *

"So we're going to be way late" You said

"At lest we could get a hotel room" Kurahashi said

"I suppose" You sighed

"It has to be the cons, but why?" Nagisa said using his tech gauntlet before a stomach growled

"I'm hungry" Kurahashi said clutching her stomach

"Food does sound like a good idea" Karma said

"I'll order up some service" You said "Man, that's a ton to choose"

"So you think thing will die down by the morning?" Karma asked

"I hope so" Nagisa said

* * *

"This is not good, they're everywhere" a woman with blonde hair done up into a bun said as she walked around the city looking around seeing the chaos as people in cars were starting to sleep and were stressed out, the sounds of the trains were silence, and the air felt heavy with dread. "And they're wrecking the lives of everyone here" she said before summoning what looked like a column of wind, which she stabbed into the ground making a bright light shine creating a tranquil feeling in the air making everything seem okay, she looked and saw several police men and woman directing traffic to help those who have been stuck in one place for so long get to their destination of work or home. She smiled as she continued on her path, the light continuing on making everyone seem at ease. Soon she stopped in a local park and watched as fireflies floated around her making her smiled before they left to continue their job of illuminating the night. She then looked out before walking off "Now thing will be calmer, but I pray that our deceptive enemies beware what will come" she said looking up to see the constellation Draco, the dragon of the night star and smiled before continuing on her way.

* * *

Nagisa woke up the next morning and check things out, he still had no signal and the trains were still down, but luckily there was less traffic. Hearing a cute yawn and the feeling of a particular set of arms around his waist told him that his energetic girlfriend was up

"Morning" he said turning around to kiss her

"Morning" she giggled as she continued hugging him "Sleep well"

"Yeah I did" Nagisa said "But we may be stuck her a little

"DECEPTICONS DETECTED!" Nagisa's gauntlet said

"WHOA! What was that" You shouted as she tumbled out of bed

"Nagisa?" Karma asked

"An alarm for trouble, come on we have to get ready and try and get out of here quickly" Nagisa said

"What why?" You asked rubbing her eyes while yawning

"Because Decepticons are nothing to sneeze at" Kurahashi said

"Okay, so how long?" You asked

"I'm going to say twenty minutes" Nagisa said

"Okay" they all said as they went to get ready

* * *

"What do we have?" Hughes asked

"We've picked up these hoodlums" Kuribayashi said showing Maes "A Formula 1 racer dubbed Drag Strip, a Peugeot 9009 dubbed Dead End, a Lamborghini Reventon dubbed Wildrider, A pickup dubbed Offroad and our old friend" she said

"Motormaster, these guys have to be the Stunticons" Hughes said

"Great, those guys" Arcee said

"Think we can take them?" Bumblebee asked

"If we had Sunstreaker and Blur" Ratchet said

"But we have Drift and Mirage who are a Bugatti and Ferrari" Tatsumi said

"So?" Ratchet asked

"They are some of the fastest cars in the world" Edward said

"So what shall it be?" Ratchet asked

"I'll deploy with Mirage and Blur to try and handle the Stunticons" Optimus said

"What about having me come along?" a new voice said

"Skids?" Bumblebee asked

"Yeah, what of it?" Skids asked

"NO, you have yet to adapt to your new form, both you and Mudflap" Ratchet said

"So you're side lining me?" Skids asked

"For now" Ratchet said

"Ratchet open the ground bridge!" Optimus said as he and the others going with him transformed

* * *

"Okay come on" Nagisa said as he looked around

"So where are we going?" You asked

"Not sure" Nagisa said

"Not helpful" Karma said

"Hey I'm working on a plan here okay?" Nagisa said unaware Drag Strip and Dead End had found him

"Look its blue boy" Dead End said

"Oh shit" Nagisa said

"Get him" Drag Strip said

"RUN!" Nagisa said as his group started to run

* * *

"There's Offroad and Wildrider" Mirage said

"Deal with them, I'll find Nagisa" Optimus ordered as the two supercars broke off to chase down the Stunticons. While Optimus continued on the way he went another car took off and went the other way, Optimus disregarded this car quickly, he was about to take a left turn when Motormaster found him and collided into him forcing to transform "Motormaster!"

"Prime, Megatron will reward me when I bring him your sparkless corpse" Motormaster laughed

"You will not triumph here today!" Optimus said deploying one of his blades and face mask

"We'll see" Motormaster said charging forward.

* * *

"This way" Nagisa said as they realised they were trapped. Nagisa stepped forward and activated the energy blade of his gauntlet and held it up in a defensive manner. Karma pulled on a pair of gloves with metal knuckle guards which sprung forward to become claws, the two boys looked at each others' weapon

"Where did you get that?" they asked

"Guys!" Kurahashi said as Dead End was charging at them, only for a dark silver Pontiac Solstice to slam into him

"Did not expect that" You said.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and wow what a nice mix of fluff and tension, also get it up Mina we all know you're a vigilante and that's why you're tired. Now onto that new Pontiac, if you're a Transformers buff you'll know who it is, but if you don't then you'll have to wait a week until you find out. Plus that blonde woman is a piece of the bigger mystery of this fic so enjoy finding out how she fits into things.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	5. Chapter 5

"Has anybody gotten through to them yet" Qwenthur said

"Negative" Shiro said "It looks like the system sis till being jammed"

"By who?" Qwenthur asked

"Guys, does anyone know what happened to Soundwave after the fall of Megatron?" Blake asked

"Frag" Qwenthur said

"What is it?" Inori asked as she walked in with Havia and Lynne

"Soundwave's behind this" Shiro said

"Can you block him?" Lynne asked

"We'll see won't we" Havia smirked as he stepped to the controls and cracked his knuckles

"You think you can find him?"

"I'm a radar analyst, of course I can find him

"Then we can cut the signal" Qwenthur said

"Yeah, hopefully" Shiro said

"We're getting a call" Blake said answering revealing Sora and Gray

"Hey guys" Blake said

"Hey, so you caught wind of what's happening?" Gray asked

"Just now, and we've gotten a hit" Blake said

"What is it? Sora asked curious

* * *

"Did not expect that" You said.

"No, I don't think any of us did" Nagisa said as he and Karma were looking puzzled as a Pontiac Solstice, Nagis had a feeling about it so he looked to the girls "Get in" he said

"What?" the girls asked

"Get in the Pontiac" Nagisa said

"Are you nuts?" Karma asked

"No, don't worry they'll be okay" Nagisa smiled

"Okay, then" Kurahashi said getting in, You looked at Karma who just nodded

"I'll see you later" You said kissing his cheek. "DON'T DIE! EITHER OF YOU"

"We won't" the guys smirked as Dead End got back on his tyres and transformed into his robot form and glared at the pair

"Hate to make a liar out of you two, but" the Decepticon said as he punched the ground, just before the guys jumped out of the way. Nagisa rushed in and slashed at the massive hand while Karma used his clawed gloves to gouge one of the arm. Seeing the damage they did the two boys looked at each other again

"Seriously where did you get that" they said

"That's what I want to know" Dead End said

"Not happening" they said looking defiantly at him

* * *

"Okay, he's over the western hemisphere" Sora said

"Good, at least I knew where to look for the bastard" Havia said

"Quick question how are we going to get up there?" Blake asked

"No idea" Qwenthur said

"We're just finding out where the bastard is at the moment" Havia said

"Hold on, I just got a blip on this radar" Shiro said

"Where" Sora asked

"Forty meters east of your current location" Shiro said, Havia adjusted the radar and found their target

"GOT HIM!" Havia said

"He's linked onto a satellite. But since we know which satellite we can disrupt his link" Blake said

"Second blip on radar" Qwenthur said

"What?" they all asked

* * *

Soundwave was observing the Autobot-Stunticon fight while keeping the network locked down. He knew that it would only be a matter of time until the Autobots figured out where he was, but they were distracted by the Stunticons ripping up Akihabara. He was surprised that this plan was working, he was not expecting one of the Air Commander's plans and they were nonsense. He was observing the action, unaware that someone was sneaking up on him

"The plan is succeeding, Decepticon superior" Soundwave said

"Don't you mean Decepticons Inferior?" a voice said as a Spacecraft crashed into him

"Alert Autobot scum detected" Soundwave said

"G'Day sleezball" the spacecraft said "TRANSFORM!" he shouted transforming before booting Soundwave in the head, drawing a small blade and slicing the tentacles Soundwave was using to keep himself connected to the satellite "Link severed!"

"Autobot dead scrap! SOUNDWAVE TRANSFORM!" Soundwave said switching to his jet form and flew at the Autobot

"Aww crap" the Autobot said "Transform!" he shouted before booking it "Keep up"

"Soundwave will catch Autobot" Soundwave said

* * *

Mirage was fighting Offroad while Drift was fending off Wildrider with his blade

"So what do you think?" Mirage asked blocking Offroad

"Why go with the metallic red when this one suits you" Drift asked slapping the Stunticon with his sword

"Maybe a change is good" Mirage said

"TAKE US SERIOUSLY!" the stunticons shouted as they pulled out their blasters making Mirage and Drift block their shots. Nodding to Drift Mirage activated his cloak and disappeared before backing up and activated his sniper and aimed down the crosshairs and fired a bolt from it, damaging Wildrider's leg. Offroad was then hit by the pummel of Drift's sword before backing off and getting out of there

"What are you doing?" Wildrider asked

"I've lost contact with the access point" Offroad said "Plus Dead End is down!"

"What took hikm down?" Wildrider asked

"Humies" Offroad said

"How?" Wildrider asked

"They have weapons that can pierce our hides, so we have to get Dead End and get him back to Knockoff." Offroad said transforming

"If the Autobots get the first" Wildrider said as the two sped away

* * *

"Okay three of them are done with, leaving just two" Shiro said

"Okay why are they leaving?" Blake asked

"They've taken heavy amounts of damage" Qwenthur said

"And our Space born Autobot friend?" Blake asked

"Still playing pop goes the Decepticon" Qwenthur said

"Anyway of finding out who he is?" Blake asked

"Not yet" Lynne said

"Okay keep trying" Blake said

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Inori asked

"I'm sure about it" Blake said placing a hand on her sister's shoulder

* * *

"This way!" Nagisa shouted as he ran down an alley

"Oh sure, this is not going to be yet another dead end" Karma said

"How unlucky can I get?" Nagisa asked as he reached a dead end "Don't say it"

"What say, that this is the fifth back alley dead end you've lead us into!" Karma said

"Cut the sarcasm" Nagisa said as he ran back out into the street only to see Drag Strip coming at them at full speed.

"Well nice knowing you" Karma said before a massive silver and black Decepticon came flying into Drag Strip making them crash to the side, after lowering their arms the boys saw a red Truck come to them, stop and opened its doors.

"Hey Optimus" Nagisa said as he and Karma climbed in

"Hello Nagisa, did you have fun?" Optimus asked

"Yeah it was kind of" Nagisa said

"You have a weird sense of fun my friend" Karma laughed

"I have to agree with that" Optimus said as he drove off, passing the blonde woman from last night who was smiling as she walked off. She looked back at the Decepticons who were getting back up, thinking quickly she drew her mysterious wind and created a blade of air, attack the two cons with it making the tumble back down, she smiled before walking away whistling a jaunty tune.

* * *

"Over here Soundwave, no over, think again" the Space bound Autobot said dodging any blasts Soundwave shot at him, he fired back before transforming into his vehicle form and zipped off and swung around to blast Soundwave with his own blasters, then swooped them "Geez you're slower sunbaking lizard" he laughed

"Autobot will be terminated!" Soundwave said firing missiles at the Autobot who dodged it by flying behind a meteor

"Okay that should be enough time, I should be easily able to head back to a base on Earth" he said scanning for Soundwave. Who was back in Satellite mode searching for the Autobot "But question is whcih base should I head to?" he asked scanning the planet. "That one will do for now" he said flying out of there slowly

"Autobot found, identifying" Soundwave said

"Scrap!" the autobot saidf as he increased his throttle to get out of range of Soundwave's scanning array. Luckily he was able to lose the Decepticon in the upper atmosphere before pulling a controlled re-entry as he headed the base in England

* * *

"Autobot detected" Havia said

"Where?" Blake asked

"Heading here" Havia said

"What?" Blake asked as alarms sounded

"What is the situation?" Angela asked rushing in before checking the system

"Incoming" Blake said as the Space bound Autobot landed on the tarmac gaining the attention of teh Valour base Autobots who walked out and saw the Autobot as he transformed

"I can't believe it" Bulkhead gasped

"G'Day Mates" The Autobot said

"Jetfire?" Sideswipe asked looking shocked

"You were expecting Sky Lynx?" Jetfire asked

"Not really, we weren't expecting you is all, sir" Chromia said

"And who is that?" Blake asked

"I'm Jetfire, one of Optimus' lieutenants" Jetfire said

"Welcome to Earth Jetfire, I'm Base Commander Angela Balzack"

"Really should do something with that last name" Jetfire joked walking back into the base

"Yeah, it really does suck doesn't it" Angela sighed

"There, there commander" Havia said

* * *

"NAGISA!" Kurahashi said kissing her boyfriend

"You alright Nags?" Mina asked

"Yeah, you were in the thick of it" Yang said ruffling her brothers hair

"Nothing we couldn't handle, heck we damaged one of the Stunticons" Nagisa said

"That is good, but we still have no idea who brought the girls back

"This is huge" Karma said

"Yep" You said

"And this is where the magic happens right?" Karma said

"Yep" You said

"You going to say anything else?" Karma asked

"Maybe" You shrugged before laughing as Karma hugged her

"Hey Lovebirds, out of my way

"Or what?" Karma asked before a massive wrench dropped by his feet

"That" Winry said "Good to see you guys safe though" she smiled

"So Nagisa who is that exactly?" Ruby asked pointing at the Pontiac

"I think I have an idea" Nagisa said as he walked over to it and touched it before a data confirmation popped up on his gauntlet making him smile as he stepped back

"Nagisa" Yang said

"Just hold on" Nagisa said as he stepped back before the car made a familair said

* * *

"Transform!" a voice said as the parts of the car started to shift around as it stood up, most those gathered were shocked at who was before them

"It can't be" Bumblebee said walking into the command centre

"What up Bee" the Pontiac said

"Jazz, you're back online?" Bumblebee asked

"How?" Winry asked

"What do you mean?" You asked

"He's supposed to be dead" Mina said

"The leader of the Decepticons sliced him in half" Yang said

"I don't know how it happened either" Jazz shrugged

"Well who cares, with you back the Decepticons can't stop us now" Bumblebee said as he fist bumped the revived second in command. Jazz laughed and responded before walking over to the med lab where Ratchet was looking at something

"Hey Doc" Jazz said

"Hello Jazz...wait...JAZZ!?" Ratchet exclaimed "When did he get back"

"You're telling us Doc" Yang said

"Still, it's nice to know that we got one back" Ratchet said

* * *

"Jazz is back, do we know how" Maes said

"Negative sir" Winry said

"Must be some sort of mystical artefact from Cybertron, like the Allspark or Vector Sigma, possible super energon" Maes theorized

"Seriously sir?" Winry asked sighing

"You never know" Maes shrugged

"Anyway, we received a report of another Autobot landing at Valour base, and then there is that situation"

"That situation?" Maes said "What situation"

"I'll take that one Miss Rockbell"

"Kusanagi ma'am" Winry saluted

"What situation?" Maes asked

"Just a pesky con problem that is being handled at the moment" Kusanagi said

"When did this happen?" Maes asked raising an eyebrow

"It was during the Wakanda mission" Winry said

"So what are we exactly dealing with?" Maes asked

* * *

It was a peaceful morning as a student tended to the vegetable field before a large old fashioned looking house, which housed a particular red head student, who at this moment was snoring so loud it could saw a tree in half with the sound alone when an ear piercing scream slashed through the air

"SOUMA!" the voice said

"What, WHOA!" Souma shouted kissing the floorboards, before Erina rolled over on top of him making her squeak out

"Who was that?" Erina asked sleepily before yawning

"That sounded like Ryoko" Souma said making Erina bolt over to a tube in the wall

"Ryoko are you okay?" Erina asked

"No, that perv is in here again" Ryoko said "And he's stolen my bra again; GIVE THAT BACK CREEPOID!" she shouted

"I'm getting it" Souma said grabbing and priming a blaster

"Souma will be three minutes" Erina sighed

"Thank you" Ryoko said

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and yep Jazz is back, which is something I planned out since he's death, So that's good, also we're introduced to Jetfire who is based upon the Unicron trilogy version and now has been cemented as the official Australian Autobot of the series. Plus what is going on at Totsuki? That will be explored next chapter meaning it will be a cooldown chapter sort of, but hopefully it will be fun, since I'll be keeping that from how I did things last time as well as location switching between the two teams.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Ryoko, it's me Souma are you?" he asked

"JUST GET IN HERE!" Ryoko cried

"Yes ma'am" Souma said as he activated his blaster and walked in. Ryoko had pulled a robe on. "So where is he?"

"Over there" Ryoko pointed, Souma nodded which made Ryoko leave her room. "Now where are you?"

"Up here jerkwad" a voice said making Souma look up before he was hit by a piece of burnt toast

"Why you?" He asked pointing the blaster at the sound of the noise

"What's going on?" a sleepy voice said

"Yuki get down" Souma shouted pushing his dorm mate down

"What, hey Souma!" Yuki shouted as a pop tart embedded itself in the wall. "He got again didn't he?"

"What do you think?" Souma asked dragging Yuki behind the wall and looked around, only to see that the decepticon was gone "Ah Frag, Erina's going to have my aft"

"Say what now?" Yuki asked munching on the pop tart as Souma pulled out his phone and rang someone

* * *

"Had this handle did we?" Hughes asked as Section 9 jumped out of their transport and held a tight formation

"Oh shut up Hughes" Kusanagi said "SECTION 9 FALL IN!" she said as Section 9 gather around her

"So what's the situation?" Cecily asked

"Truthfully, a Decepticon defector has been living here the past six months, though he has been acting like his old allegiance he's given us intelligence on various MECH bases"

"SO that's where it came from" Eren said

"Correct, now he' lose in this school and is running amuck, we're here to corral him and restrain him" Kusanagi said

"Yes ma'am" they said before they started to move, Kusanagi looked to the latest member

"You ready?" she asked as they nodded before moving in

* * *

"Come on, come on where are you?" Souma asked

"Peekaboo" the voice said

"There you are" Souma said blasting upwards.

"Missed, ha missed again, keeping trying loser" the decepticon said

"Quick moving jerk" Souma shouted

"All around the school the fleshie chased the con, the fleshie thought it was oh so fun but, POP Goes the bagel!" the decepticon said firing a burnt bagel at Souma

"WHOA!" Souma said ducking "You walking pile of ash is dead when I get a hold of you"

"If you can!" the decepticon said running off

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Souma shouted as he ran off.

"nope" the decepticon said as he continued to run around, suddenly Souma smacked into some

"What was that?" Souma asked

"Watch where you're going okay?" a voice asked

"Gray?" Souma asked

"Souma, I forgot you're studying here" Gray said helping him up.

"What are you doing here?" Souma asked

"Something important for my future" Gray said

"You're going to join Section 9" Souma said "Does mum know?"

"Not yet, I plan on telling her near graduation" Gray said

"I see" Souma said creating a moment of silence before pieces of toast hit him

"And that was?" Gray growled

"Ejector, the Decepticon your future boss gave us to rehabilitate into an Autobot" Souma said

"And the toast?" Gray asked picking up a piece and looking at it

"He transforms into a toaster" Souma stated

"You can't be serious" Gray said dumbfounded

"Unfortunately I am" Souma said "And the bastard's heading for teh damn kitchen" Souma said

"Albright then." Gray shrugged

* * *

"You serious?" Kusanagi asked

"Yes ma'am" Ryoko said

"Never heard of that one before" Hughes said

"He's a unique individual" Kusanagi said

"That's one way of putting it, so who's it after?" Hughes asked

"Souma is after him" Ryoko said

"Interesting, so where is Souma?" Kusanagi said

* * *

"Its in here" Gray said as he and Souma met up with Saito, Eren, Sakura and Cecily.

"So what's the play?" Sakura asked

"We go in there, distract him, while you guys sneak up behind him and take him out" Gray said

"And if that doesn't work?" Cecily asked

"Think of something else" Gray said, they stealthily entered and looked around

"Okay so where is he?" Sakura said

"How do you like your waffles?" someone asked

"Is now really the time for Waffles?" Saito asked

"Yes" the voice chuckled again

"Ah crumbs" Souma said before dozens of hockey puck like burnt waffles flew at them. Once he was out Souma grabbed a massive soup pot. Gray nodded and signalled for a three round burst each. The members of Section 9 fired their burst making Ejector leapt off the ceiling

"Like that will work?" he asked before he was covered by the pot "What the, let me out!"

"Got you" Souma said

"Secure the pot" Gray said aiming his gun at the pot. "Seriously this is my first mission?"

"You're even one of us yet, so it won't be on record" Sakura said

"Good" Gray said

"And I'll put him back" Souma said

* * *

"So you free tonight?" Souma heard a voice asked

"I have a boyfriend" Erina said making Souma snap to the wall and peek around, Ejector doing the same

"Forget about that scrub" the guy said

"He's ten times better then you" Erina said

"Whatever, I'm one of the best and you should be with the best" the jerk of a guy said forcing Erina to look at him making Souma growl.

"You know I could help you" Ejector said

"How?" Souma asked

"Just leave that to me" Ejector smirked

"Alright" Souma said smirking

* * *

The next lesson, Erina was with the jerk who flirted with her. Souma had placed Ejector's pot down and removed the lid. The Decepticon defector smirked at his target. He knew that the blonde girl dubbed Erina was Souma's spark mate, so he quietly got out of his pot and snuck over to the jerk's work station and quickly climbed up before he transformed into a toaster and sat there

"What are you doing there, I don't need a toaster" the jerk said as he picked up Ejector and walked over to the appliance cupboard and opened the door, once the jerk was in the room Ejector went to work

"BOO!" he said transforming from his toaster form "Aw what's the matter asshole seen something terrifying, well I've only began hey!" Ejector laughed as the guy dropped him and ran out

"MONSTER!" the jerk shouted making everyone look up

"Hey who you calling a monster? By the way you forgot your toast!" Ejector laughed as he chased the jerk firing burnt toast at him, "Come on I thought you chefs say breakfast is the most important meal of the day" he laughed "get back here wimp" he ran after him

"Oh crumbs" Erina said

* * *

"Oh where are you?" Ejector asked looking around

"What are you doing?" Erina asked

"Fending off that asshole" Ejector said "Besides you belong with the redheaded Amaha" Ejector said

"Whatever...wait you know Amaha?"

"Are you kidding, the cons of course know about your mate's family. After all the mother shot down Megatron, it has been said that every time an Amaha has meet with a Decepticon, the transformer comes off second best" Ejector said

"Which is why NEST Placed you here under Souma's watch, because you know what they are capable of" Erina said

"Yes, and let me tell you Megatron will not underestimate then again" Ejector said

"How so?" Erina said

"He's been planning while he's being repaired" Ejector said

"What?" Erina said

"Don't know, all I know is that it's some sort of ancient Transformers artefact from the time of what you call Knights" Ejector said

"Okay so where is this artefact?" Erina asked

"He called it Europa" Ejector said

"And does NEST know about this?" Erina asked

"Why do you think I'm here. I wanted out so I gave them the information and that's why I'm here" Ejector said

"This is bad" Erina said

* * *

"No kidding" Souma said

"So what should we do?" Erina asked

"Nothing, for now NEST will be on top of it" Souma said

"Not isn't that too much to handle for them?" Erina asked while her blazer

"Not if you think about it, but to hear the Decepticons are concerned about my small family is something else" Souma said as he sharpened his knife before putting it back in its case.

"Plus they worked with my father leading to the death of a tenth of the population" Erina said

"You're still upset about that?" Souma asked as Erina walked out wearing one of his shirts

"Kind of, aren't you?" Erina asked "I mean you lost your family in that event"

"I'm not, because sure I lost one family, got one to replace it, and they have supported me ever since I was a junkyard dog to reuniting to the most beautiful girl in my eyes to coming to this place. I'm proud to be an Amaha and nothing is changing that"

"Wow, would you like some wine with that cheese" Erina laughed

"Oh quiet it you" Souma said laughing

"So what are we going to do with that guy?" Erina asked as the pot rattled.

"I have no idea, but he is going to be pissed" Souma said

* * *

"You do realise how pissed off this guys is going to be right?" Edward as he set the pot down in the middle of the Autobot's section of the base.

"Yeah and?" Gray said as Section 9 took up and overwatch position as a bike was heard, looking up they saw a metallic red Honda sports bike as their sister Rin had popped around after a day at her university

"Hey, what's going on?" Rin asked

"Defector" Gray said

"Meaning?" Rin asked

"No idea" Edward said "Behind the barrier guys" he said directing the small group back

"Hey sis" Mina said hugging Rin as she and Tatsumi walked up

"So who's our new friend?" Tatsumi asked

"Ejector, turns into a toaster"

"Cool we need a new one" Tatsumi said

"What happened to the old one?" Rin asked

"It exploded" Tatsumi stated

"Only before you drenched it in water before shoving a piece of bread in there" Edward said

"Who taught you how to cook anyway?" Mina asked

"Guys, seriously?" Saito asked

"Sorry" the siblings said as the pot lid was removed

"FREEDOM!" Ejector shouted before he looked around "Now who wants some toast?"

"I'll take some" a gruff voice said

* * *

"So who wants...Hound" Ejector said

"So what do you think you're doing here toast" Hound said

"Ejector has valuable information about Megatron's plans" Hughes said

"How did he find out?" Hound said

"I'm small okay, anyway he's looking for something in Europa" Ejector said

"Europe, well that fits with what's been going on" Hound said

"Meaning?" Rin asked

"There has been something of a mystery going on around here and we can't figure out what it is, your siblings in London are also working on it, but they have at least some idea what we are dealing with" Hughes stated

"And that is?" Rin asked

"Arthurian Lore might be real, and that the Transformers have been here before Megatron and Optimus showed up" Hughes said

"It is possible" Rin said

"What makes you say that?" Hughes asked

"Something I found" Rin replied

* * *

That night back at Totsuki Souma laid in his bed just playing with Erina's hair as she slept, a peaceful look on her face as she did so. He sighed looking out at the stars; he knew that Erina always felt guilty due to her father's action while he was alive. A part of him knew that his father was a friend of the traitor to humanity; he wondered if his father knew about anything he's friend did. He wouldn't know as his father was actually killed before the incident as he discovered recently. It had truthfully stung but he knew what actually happened to his own father now. He was orphaned just hours before Erina did. Now however he didn't care and held her close before closing his eyes and exhaling slowly as the world of sleep was about to overcome him. He did manage to force himself awake and kiss Erina before resuming to sleep. A small grateful smile graced Erina's face as she curled up next to her boyfriend.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz and I have to tell you, originally Ejector was going to be an oven, but I couldn't find a Transformer who became an oven. Also It was either Ejector or Dickbot the Blender, yes that is he's name, no I'm not making that up. Now I also wanted to do a food wars tribute chapter so why not combine that two especially hwo the manga is with the new villains Souma and Erina needed something fluffy so that's why I wrote the ending like that, plus I was about to hit the hay while writing that last part so I figured it would a cute and romantic moment. Plus what does Rin have for her family and where did she hear about it**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	7. Chapter 7

"The order of the Camelot, I've ne ever heard of it before" Lynne said

"It's a secret society that has dealt with the Transformers since the beginning of their time here on Earth" Frolaytia said

"You think they might know about what the tablet says?" Qwenthur asked

"I honestly don't know" Forlaytia said

"It is a big gamble" Blake said

"Nothing ventured nothing gained right?" Shiro asked

"There's more" Frolaytia said "reports state that MECH is on the move again"

"How? We arrested Erza and Shinji plus Junko's dead" Shiro said

"Intel says that one Mukuro IIkusaba is the one in charge"

"Shit, Junko's sister" Havia said

"You know her?" Lynne asked

"Yeah we ran an op together in Sierra Leone, what I didn't know was that Mukuro was related to Junko"

"Speaking of, how's Sayaka?" Blake asked

"Last I heard she was close to where she was before the stabbing, her sports day will take longer to get back though" Qwenthur said

"Good to hear" Blake said

* * *

"So I'm to travel to London with you I take it Cana?" Ozpin said

"Yes sir, they are calling a meeting" Cana stated

"I was suppose to take Oscar fishing this weekend" Ozpin said

"I could always go back and fly him over so you can fish in some of the wonderful lakes and rivers in the UK sir" Cana offered

"No, no its alright" Ozpin said "I just hope Miss Sosaki can handle things"

"What, old Mandalay, I'm sure she can" Cana said

"True, so do you think they know yet?" Ozpin asked

"Hard to say, if it is, it could been soon" Cana said

"Very well have Warpath and Silverbolt prepare for them" Ozpin said

"Of course sir, anything else?" Cana asked

"I want to talk to her when we land, I fear she may be in trouble" Ozpin said as he sipped his hot chocolate

"So this painting is linked to the Order of Camelot?" Blake asked as they were back at the museum looking at the last stand of the Knights of the round

"This painting is at the core of this entire thing" Havia said as he looked at it

"And we need to figure out how it is linked to the tablet" Shiro said

"Well you're the archaeologist" Qwenthur said

"Well, I don't see how that helps with anything, nor will it show me anything else new" Shiro said

"No but it does help us" a voice said

"And you guys are?" Shiro asked making the team turn and look at who was there

"You have to be kidding me" Havia said

"You know them?" Qwenthur said

"Yeah I do, that Redhead's Mukuro Ikusaba" Havia

* * *

"Hello Havia" Mukuro said

"You know if you give her long blonde hair and remove the freckles she looks exactly like Junko" Qwenthur said

"Thank you, she was quite stunning, so you are the best NEST has to offer to counter us" Mukuro said

"No we're just an investigation team" Shiro said

"I see; Yomi, Black keep our friends company while I check to see if the last stand holds any clues for our masters" Mukuro said as her two flunkies walked up to the NEST team

"Mercury" Blake said

"Hey Blake, good to see you; how's your sister these days?" Mercury asked

"She's good, wants another piece of you though" Blake said

"Well she'll just have to wait" Mercury said as Mukuro opened a phone

"It's me, yeah it's just a painting, yeah nothing of value is here sir, understood returning to base" Mukuro said "It's not worth our time"

"Yes ma'am" her fellow MECH soldiers said as they saluted

"Until next time" Mukuro said

"It was a pleasure meeting you" Yomi said bowing

"Catch you later" Mercury said as the trio left

"Shit, they know about the painting" Shiro said

"But they don't know of its significance" Blake said

"Then again, Mukuro did say there was nothing there but a rendition" Shiro said, it was then that Qwenthur's eyes widened

"Hey guys, have a look at Excalibur" Qwenthur said

"Yeah so?" Havia asked

"We've seen it before, well at least the version in this painting" Qwenthur said

"What where?" Blake asked

"The battle between the Dinobots and Predacons in the SAZ" Qwenthur said

"When?" Shiro said

"I think I remember" Inori said

 _"Yeah, but it's not done" Nagisa said pulling the massive bastard sword off of his back and threw it at Optimus "OPTIMUS CATCH!" Nagisa shouted as the human sized sword became Transformer size, which Optimus caught easily and swung it_

"That sword, the one Nagisa gave to Optimus is the sword in this painting?" Blake asked

"Yeah it is" Qwenthur said

"Then where's the real Excalibur?" Shiro asked. Qwenthur pondered this and looked up to the ceiling

"Well?" Havia asked

"I'm thinking" Qwenthur said

"Isn't that Henry Morgan?" Inori asked pointing at another painting

"Yeah it is" Lynne said

"Then who is that and where is he?" Inori asked

"No idea, but that other bloke looks Japanese" Havia said

"Okay take a picture and we'll scan it back at base" Qwenthur said as Inori took a picture

* * *

"So who is that guy?" Bulkhead asked

"That's what we are trying to find out" Qwenthur said

"What about where it is?" Sideswipe asked

"Caribbean we're thinking" Blake said

"No I recognise something" Shiro said

"What?" Qwenthur asked

"This, its Fuji and judging from the angle and the shadow...Its Uchiura Bay" Shiro said

"So this picture was made in Japan" Blake said

"Problem is we're not sure which Uchiura it is" Shiro said

"I think it would the one on the Izu Peninsula" Qwenthur said

"Okay, so we'll move out investigate the area and then head back here" Havia said

"We've got business to attend to there as well" Blake said

"What's that?" Lynne asked

"Our brothers are graduating so we would like to be there" Inori said

"Very well" Havia said

"We'll get you there" Bulkhead said

"Thanks" Blake said nodding a bit

* * *

"So what is the exact situation?" Ozpin said standing under cover of Westminster Abby as he turned to a young woman wearing a black NEST Uniform "Well Agent Zoom?"

"They have discovered the painting of Henry Morgan while investigating the Last stand of the Knights of the Round. They may have discovered something that no one has thought of"

"And that is?" Ozpin asked looking at Agent Charlotte Zoom

"The sword is not Excalibur" Charlotte said

"What?" Ozpin asked shocked

"It is believe to the Sword of the Primes that your student Nagisa Amaha" Charlotte said

"But that was found in the SAZ beyond the Gate" Ozpin said confused

"Yes, meaning someone from the last stand is hiding in the Special Administrative Zone of Japan" Charlotte said

"But the only Transformers over there are the...Dinobots" Ozpin said

"So what, you think the Dinobots could have been there?" Charlotte asked

"Maybe, I'm not sure. But we have to make sure no one finds out" Ozpin said "Now I need to head back since I'm a chaperon of a class trip for my first and third years"

"Very well sir" Charlotte said "Enjoy the trip sir"

"Thank you" Ozpin said as he walked away. Charlotte headed the opposite direction and got into a car before driving off

'The Dinobots, why are they suddenly involved?' she though as she logged into her laptop to get some work done

* * *

"Okay so Henry Morgan and this Shirahama Kenki hid something in the bay of Uchiura, so that means we have a whole lot of beach and water to find out what they hid" Shiro said

"Great first knights and now pirates" Qwenthur said

"Guys who's that?" Lynne asked

"It's that woman" Havia said "The one the batch and her sister told us about"

"Which bitch and her sister?" Blake asked

"Tohsaka I'm guessing" Shiro said

"Merlin's Lady of the Wind" Blake said

"SO think she's what they hid over there?" Qwenthur asked

"She might have been." Shiro said

"Guys, this was made in the 1600s, six centuries after the last stand, so how could she still be alive?" Blake asked

"There was a myth that King Arthur had gained a type of immortality and maybe this Wind Woman has some form of it as well?" Qwenthur said

"I don't know, it's possible after all there is a magical side to this world" Blake said

"The bureau's should be handling it then" Qwenthur said

"True, only they can't because it involves the Transformers dude" Havia said

"Great" Qwenthur said

"You alright there bro?" Inori asked confused

"Yeah I'm just worried"

"Ayano?" Blake asked

"Yeah" Qwenthur said "I haven't heard from her in awhile"

"Why not give her ring okay?" Blaek asked

"Sure why not" Qwenthur said walking out of the room

"Who?" Havia asked

"He's girlfriend" Inori said

* * *

Qwenthur went to the area that he used for some peace and quiet and dialled a number

"Hello?" a groggy voice said

"Oh hey Ayano, it's me" Qwenthur said

"Qwen what are you doing, it's like 3 in the morning" Ayano said

"Sorry, it's about lunch time over here" Qwenthur said

"You're eight hours ahead of us doofus" Ayano said

"Yeah, sorry about that" Qwenthur laughed

"Are you okay?" Ayano asked

"Yeah...just missing your voice is all" Qwenthur said

"You'll be back for the graduation ceremony correct?" Ayano asked

"Yeah, well hopefully" Qwenthur said

"Then it won't be long until I'll see you again" Ayano smiled

"But it won't be long, since after the ceremony my team will probably have to come back to London, possibly the ship I was on until recently" Qwenthur said

"Well, I'll make sure your time is worthwhile" Ayano purred

"Oh my" Qwenthur joked

* * *

"Do you think the our partners are okay?" Inori asked as she sat down next to Blake

"Well I was with Ikki for six months while I was in the Vermillion Empire" Blake said "What about Liberta?"

"He had to head back to his home on Regalo" Inori said

"That's a shame. I heard its beautiful there" Blake said

"It should be, it's off the coast of Italia" Inori said

"We should go one time, I've been wanting to explore Italy since half my family comes there" Blaek said

"Which side?" Inori asked

"My mother's side" Blake said

"Okay, after this current round of Transformers trouble is dealt with we'll head for Regalo" Inori said

"Sound good, I could use some family downtime" Blake smiled as she leant back and looked at the roof. Inori leant against her softly smiling, tenderly Blake wrapped her arm around her and hugged her

* * *

"STARSCREAM!" Megatron shouted

"Oh not again!" Starscream panicked

"Come on Screamer, the shorter you take to get it over and done with teh quicker you can finish" Knockout said

"But why do I have to be his test subject, why not the Stunticons?" Starscream said

"Oh he's already dealt with them" Knockout said making the Air Commander pale

"And don't think of passing it off to me, I'm busy"

"With what?"

"The Stunticons need someone to repair them right" Knockout said

"What, no please" Starscream said as a massive clawed hands grabbed his head

"Hello Starscream" Megatron growled

"Scrap" Starscream whimpered as he was pulled off

"Poor sucker, better him then me, but I do wonder" Knockout said seeing the injured Stunticons "What is he doing with them. I haven't this level of damage done by him before" the doctor wondered. "Must be something to do with the plan for those humans" Knockout said "Maybe the new fleshbags can tell me" he said "Ah so they're there already and waiting. I'll inform Soundwave as soon as I've finished here" Knockout said as he started to repair the Stunticons, only stopping to play some Earth music "I feel it help me work better, unfortunately we have to listen to the Earthie's music. But most of it is good"

* * *

"Yay the beach!" Kurahashi said

"Easy Hina" Yang said puling the young redhead back

"Aw, but I want to go swimming" Kurahashi said

"We will, but first we have to do some data collection" Yang said

"Hey Yang" Kurahashi said

"Yeah, what is it?" Yang asked

"Why is it we're paired up" she asked

"Because I want to get to knwo you better, you're the only one of the boys' girlfriends I know the least about. So I thought we could talk to eachother" Yang said

"Oh okay" Kurahashi said, unaware that a pair eyes was watching them,

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here, and yay MECH's back with Junko's sister and Mercury Black plus Yomi so we now have some human foes for the London team who will be back in Japan for a bit, plus I wanted to show that they are still with their partners from the first part but they are off in their own areas enabling me to open it up a bit more, also why am I doing a beach episode this early, well why not and it won't be like the last beach episode, there will be no Keijo and the swimsuits will be wetsuits plus there's a something in the water. Plus Megatron is working on his plan with his soldier but what it is I'll reveal soon.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside.**


	8. Chapter 8

"man this is boring" Kurahashi said

"Well it needs to be done okay?" Yang asked as she looked over her data. "But I think we have enough for a quick break" she smiled

"Yay" Kurahashi smiled cheerfully

"I can see why Nagisa likes you so much" Yang laughed

"Huh?" Kurahashi asked tilting her head cutely

"Nothing, anyway I should put this stuff away" Yang said

"Hey Yang, was that ship there before?" Kurahashi said

"What ship" Yang said

"That one" Kurahashi pointed to the one in the bay

"You have got to be kidding me" Yang said

* * *

"This is not good" the ship said as several boats were approaching him "Those are MECH boats, meaning that they've found me. Something which I hoped they wouldn't"

"Ship ahoy" a MECH soldier said as they fired a flare.

"Scrap" the ship said as a boat approached him from the front this one just had a young redhead in it. Scanning the area the ship slowly drove up to the girl and allowed her to get aboard before turning so he was pointing away from the beach just as MECH soldiers were about to board. The ship seemed to sense the redhead and led her to a weapons locker 'I have to protect her, huh she's had some weapons training not much though' the ship thought

* * *

Kurahashi had checked the ammo and chamber to see if there was anything in there. She knew this was a bad idea since she had little to no training when it came to firearms outside of the basic point and shoot until it clicks. She was feeling nervous but if the ship lead her here then it must have wanted to use it, so she tried to move as stealthily as she could while wearing a wetsuit, she was wearing a bikini underneath but she could have been dangerous and leaving her suit behind could cause them to know she was here. Looking around one of the hallways she spotted a familiar looking face

"No way, this ship's an Autobot?" she asked touching the insignia of the Autobots before she spotted a hands free device, so she slipped it into her ear

"I am" the voice said

"So who are you?" Kurahashi asked looking around

"You can call me Depth Charge" the ship said

"Nice to meet you, but what are you doing here?" Kurahashi asked

"I was sent here by Alpha Tridon, I'm here because a Knight of Iacon signalled for help. Appartently the dark Tyrant Galvatron has returned

"Galvatron?" Kurahashi asked

"Yes he was a dark stain on Cybertronian history, he came to Earth looking for the Staff of Primus, with that he could unlock the key to Cybertron's core and infect it with Dark Energon-which is said to be able to corrupt a transformer and reactivate the offline. The staff is the key but the last time it was seen was in the Earth year 485 held by a figure dubbed Merlin. Anyway the staff was hidden away with the woman of the wind dubbed Aria" Depth Charge explained

"And you were sent here to find the staff?" Kurahashi asked

"No, I was sent to find the woman, who has the location of the Throne of Two Worlds" Depth Charge said

"What's that?" Kurahashi asked

"A lost legend" Depth Charge stated

* * *

"Can someone tell me why a Lockheed Martin Littoral Combat Ship in a Japanese harbour?!" Maes shouted

"Sir, we've detected a Cybertronian signature coming from it" Cecily said saluting

"That things a Transformer?" Sakura asked

"He'll be a big one" Eren said

"So what's the plan?" Asuka asked

"We'll head out there and see what's going on" Maes said

"Yes sir" Section 9 said as they headed for the ready room

"So who are we taking?" Kallen asked

"A new guy, he's name is Springer" Maes said as a V-10 Osprey was on the tarmac

"Good to know" Goku said as the team got on board.

"Think it's something bad?" Asuka asked

"I don't know" Maes said

* * *

On board Depth Charge Kurahashi peeked over the top to see what she was facing. Currently there were five MECH soldiers, she ducked down as one passed her. She was shaking out of fear

"Hey you got this" Depth Charge said

"I know, but this is the first time I've done anything like this" Kurahashi said

"Don't worry I've got your back" Depth Charge said

"Okay" Kurahashi said rolling out of cover and held the rifle's butt against her shoulder and exhaled as she pulled the trigger firing a couple of three round bursts before she got back in cover as the MECH soldiers were surprised before recovering and unleashing their own blasters and rifles.

* * *

"Cease fire!" a voice said as Yomi stepped out "Hello there, care to come out here and say hello?" Yomi asked

"Okay" Kurahashi said as she held her rifle out and stepped out frowning

"A single NEST Soldier? No a civilian!" Yomi said

"I am" Kurahashi said

"So what are you doing here?" Yomi asked sweetly stepping up to Kurahashi

"I was checking for signs of life" Kurahashi said

"I see, well this is an automated Battleship, we intercepted a distress call and decided to check it out okay?" Yomi asked as she walked passed Kurahashi. Once she was far enough away Kurahashi turned around

"I've encountered your team before and I have to say I'm not that gullible to fall for that" Kurahashi said

"Shame, you were so pretty" Yomi said drawing a massive sword and raised it above her head, stepping forward to bring it down in a kendo style, acting quickly Kurahashi jumped back before stepping in and swinging a punch which actually hit Yomi in the cheek making her stumble allowing Kurahashi to leap frog over the MECH assassin and back kick her, smiling as she saw the blonde kiss the floor. Blowing the hair out of her face Yomi stood up and prepared her wrist mounted crossbow, and fired a single bolt, somehow amazingly Kurahashi dodged it and fired back breaking the crossbow. Yomi growled as she discard it and went for her sword again. Seeing this Kurahashi got to it first and stomped on it, lifted her up into position and delivered a quick left cross to the blonde.

"How's that?" Kurahashi asked

"Not bad" Yomi said as her assists bounced a bit as she got back up and flipped her hair back. Smiling Yomi walked closer and placed a hand on Kurahashi's shoulder before her smile turned into a frown while pulling Kurahashi onto her knee winding her, next Yomi back handed the girl getting her sword and flourished it. "Shame, you were also a worthy fight" the blonde said resting the tip of the blade against Kurahashi's stomach. "Any last words?"

"Pitch Starboard" Kurahashi said

"Huh?" Yomi asked as the ship suddenly tipped to the right making Yomi lose her balance as Kurahashi hang on smirking at the blonde as she planted her foot firmly into Yomi's right breast. Once the ship was up right Kurahashi ran for it

"What should we do now ma'am?" a MECH soldier said

"GET HER!" Yomi said as the MECH soldiers chased her.

* * *

Kurahashi was now trapped on board a ship with no way out, looking around she closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come. Suddenly the sound of engines and the force of the wind was over her. She looked up to see some kind of aircraft deploying ropes as soldiers dropped down. Tears came to her eyes as one of the soldiers turned to her revealing themselves to be Alibaba.

"Hinano, you okay?" Alibaba asked

""Yeah I am now" Kurahashi said

"Guys we have a civilian on board" Alibaba said

"Okay, I'll help her get back to the beach" Asuka said

"WATCH OUT!" Kurahashi said as a massive blade came at them, thinking fats Asuka pulled out one of her own blades and blocked the massive blade

"Why Asuka, how long has it been, quite frankly you're alive after the event" Yomi said

"Same here" Asuka said as she handed the slightly short wakizashi to Kurahashi who looked pissed "Think you can handle that?"

"Better than this" Kurahashi said discard her rifle and spun the sword

"Good moves" Asuka said as the two ran into battle

* * *

"I wonder what's going on over there" Yang said as she looked nervous

"What's going on?" Ruby asked as she, Weiss and Nagisa ran over

"Kurahashi went to explore that ship in the harbour and now I'm pretty sure I saw Section 9" Yang said

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked

"Yeah I am" Yang said

"Okay, let's just check" Nagisa said activating his gauntlet

"Autobot detected" the gauntlet said

"Who is it though?" Yang asked

"Autobot identified as Depth Charge, error form unknown" the gauntlet said

"So that's Depth Charge; given he's a ship that must mean he's a Naval expert" Weiss said

"So what now?" Nagisa asked as he went for his twin knives and pulled them out and twirled them

"We do nothing for now" Yang said

"Great" Nagisa growled

* * *

"Duck!" Asuka said as Yomi's sword sailed through the air slicing a tiny bit of Asuka's hair. Once she got back up and felt her hair she smiled "Alright she got that split end, WHOA!" she said as a second swing was aimed at the brunette, who was saved by Kurahashi pulled her down. When suddenly Kurahashi was teleported to the shore same with Yomi "Not good" Asuka groaned as she got up and looked around while grabbing the discarded sword. Over on the beach Kurahashi was rubbing her cheek

"Owie" she said before a blade was in her face.

"Got you now" Yomi said

"You still haven't finished playing yet?" Mukuro asked walking up to the two girls with a bored look on his face.

"I was just about to finish" Yomi said as she grabbed her massive sword and hefted it above her head

"Quickly, we must capture that Autobot before he gets away" Mukuro said

"I've got this!" Yomi said as her sword was knocked out of her hands

* * *

"Now I'm all for beachside activity, but could you kindly not point your sword at my student please" Ozpin said showing up

"Professor Ozpin?" Kurahashi asked

"Easy pickings" Mercury said as he cracked his knuckles, by the time he was swinging his right leg at Ozpin, the distinguished headmaster had taken three steps and smacked Mercury in the head with his cane before tripping him into the sand. Looking somewhat impressed Mukuro drew a knife and charged at Ozpin, who blocked the knife by revealing a small section of the sword he kept inside his cane, which he used to blind Mukuro with sunlight and quickly disarmed her then moving onto Yomi by using his cane as a pool cue and striking several pressure points with it. Once he was done he simply returned the cane to its proper function and walked over to his student and helped her up

"Are you okay?" Ozpin asked

"Yes sir" Kurahashi said not realising Mercury was getting back up, he looked mad and took a stance to run at Ozpin; expect a portal opened up at that same time and something flew into Mercury knocking him into the sand face first. Blinking in confusion Ozpin looked shocked before smiling

"Well that is something you don't see everyday" Ozpin smirked as there sitting on Mercury was a rather relieved looking Qwenthur Amaha.

"What?" Mukuro asked

* * *

 **What indeed anyway G'day Guys Grizz here and with this chapter I wanted to do something which I don't think ever happened and that was Kurahashi from Assassination Classroom getting a fight scene, much less one involving water. So that's why I wrote this chapter so I could do something like that since it hasn't been seen before, now onto Ozpin's cane. The idea for a cane sword came from the 2009 Sherlock Holmes movie where Watson had one from serving in the war. Since Ozpin would have some action scenes as well I thought it fitting since he's kind of a knight character, finally adding Qwenthur in like that sets up the next chapter and I felt was a fun way to end the chapter**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	9. Chapter 9

"So this will get us to wherever Nagisa's gauntlet is?" Blake asked

"Should do, I'm not going to proclaim it to be accurate or anything" Angela said

"And why do we think Nagisa's gauntlet is at where the painting was made?" Qwenthur asked

"We scanned for anything Cybertronian and we got an Autobot signature and Nagisa's gauntlet, where the gauntlet will act as a general area beacon instead of a direct location beacon" Havia said

"Huh?" Qwenthur asked

"We'll land within 500 meters of Nagisa's location" Blake said

"Oh" Qwenthur said

"So who wants to test it first?" Angela said

"NOT IT!" they all said, but sadly Qwenthur was the last one to say it

"Aw shit" Qwenthur groaned

* * *

"Wait, you're going to throw me through?" Qwenthur asked

"Yep" Havia said

"Its works better then a walking speed" Shiro said as he and Havia picked up Qwenthur and went over to groudn bri

"Why not have an Autobot take us?" Qwenthur said panicking

"Where's the fun in that?" Shiro smirked

"Please note I hate you guys"

"Duly noted" the two said as the threw Qwenthur into the vortex

"How will we know if it's safe?' Havia asked

"Crap" Shiro said

* * *

"Are you okay?" Ozpin asked helping up his student after defending her from three of MECH's forces

"Yes sir" Kurahashi said not realising Mercury was getting back up, he looked mad and took a stance to run at Ozpin; expect a portal opened up at that same time and something flew into Mercury knocking him into the sand face first. Blinking in confusion Ozpin looked shocked before smiling

"Well that is something you don't see everyday" Ozpin smirked as there sitting on Mercury was a rather relieved looking Qwenthur Amaha.

"What?" Mukuro asked

"Damn assholes, what the big idea of throwing me in a Ground bridge, well at least I'm here, huh its day time, so I wonder where Nagisa is?" he said

"Master Amaha"

"Oh hey Professor Ozpin, Kurahashi, what's up you guys?" he asked smiling

"The fact that your unexpected and very well timed entrance may have saved our lives, I'm good"

"Ok...why?" Qwenthur asked

"GET OFF!" Mercury said shoving Qwenthur off of him. Qwenthur looked back and went wide eyed before he got up and ran away

"Hey, where are you going?" Kurahashi asked making Qwenthur stop turn around and then picked up Kurahashi and ran off

"I don't think that is what she means" Mercury deadpanned

"This isn't what I mean" Kurahashi said

"I know, but still. If I round this corner" Qwenthur said

* * *

"Do you guys hear something?" Rinka asked

"Now that you mention it" Nagisa said as he focused in on something

"GANG WAY!" a voice said

"Huh?" the Amaha siblings said before something crashed into them

"Ow, what did I hit?" the voice said as Qwenthur sat up and rubbed his head

"Qwenthur?" Rinka asked

"Hey guys, I'm back" Qwenthur said getting up

"How come?" Nagisa asked

"There's something here we need to locate in order to discover more answers to this whole mystery going on" Qwenthur said

"And how did you come to this conclusion?" Ruby asked as Nagisa dusted off Kurahashi who was quick to enter his embrace

"At the museum where we found a painting called 'the last stand of the knights of the round' there was another painting of the pirate Henry Morgan with a Japanese pirate, the painting included Mount Fuji. So there is a sliver of hope there is someone here that knows about the throne of two worlds" Qwenthur explained. "Now if you'll excuse me" he said running back the way he came

"What is up with him?" Kurahashi said

* * *

Ozpin was having a hard time keeping up with Mercury and Yomi who arrived there rather quickly. The aging headmaster was being forced on the back step even with his skill.

"So old man ready to give up?" Mercury asked smugly. Soon something landed in the sand near Yomi, the girl walked over and picked it up before it exploded into a cloud of black smoke making the area hard to see

"What happened?" Mercury asked while coughing

"Peekaboo~" Qwenthur sang before popping up out of the smoke and slugging Mercury in the nose before diving down back into it

"Where is he?" Yomi asked

"All around the mulberry bush the monkey chased, the monkey thought it was all such fun" Qwenthur started think before jumping up behind Yomi "POP GOES THE WEASEL!" she shouted making her scream before turning around and firing at the area where Qwenthur was located

"Quit firing you damn bimbo!" Mercury said

"Who are you calling a bimbo?" Yomi shouted

"YOU!" Mercury asked before gunfire rippled above their heads "Down!" he ordered. Yomi aimed at the area where she thought the gun fire was coming and let loose a couple of bolts, which were deflected as Blake jumped through the smoke with her katana drawn.

"So you're here as well" Yomi said as she drew her own sword

"Bring it on" Blake said as she took a stance with her sword pointing at Yomi.

* * *

"So Blake's fighting with Yomi, Your headmaster has been fighting Mercury and you used a smoke bomb to keep you siblings safe right?" Havia said as Qwenthuir was rigging something up

"Yeah" Qwenthur said

"And you're working on an explosive why?" Havia asked

"Just in case we have company" Qwenthur said

"Such as?" Havia asked

"That" Qwenthur said as he spotted a fighter jet

"Who is that?" Havia asked

"Judging by the type of jet, its Starscream" Qwenthur said as he finished the bomb and smiled as he stepped back  
"What did you make?" Havia asked

"You'll see" Qwenthur smirked as the pair got down just in time for Starscream to fly close to the ground. When he passed over the bomb it exploded sending shards of steel and glass into Starscream who transformed and crashed into the sand

"You'll die for that" Starscream said after transforming

"Not the brightest idea you've had" Havia said

"I agree" Qwenthur said

* * *

Blake was barely holding on against Yomi who was a trained ninja, while she had basic sword fighting training

"I think you should give up" Yomi said lifting Blake's chin whi the tip of her blade

"I will never give in" Blake said

"Very well" Yomi said lifting her sword up

"HEY!" two voices shouted before a pair of feet was slammed into Yomi's back. Standing there was Yang and Kurumu looking pissed

"You okay?" Weiss asked helping her sister up

"I will be" Blake said wiping the spit off her chin "Still waiting on someone" she snarled as Shiro appeared with a pair of Chinese short swords who glared at Yomi and got in front of the girl. Suddenly Mercury comes flying in

"What is with this old guy?" Mercury asked

"Hm, seems I've gotten a bit rusty since my time in London" Ozpin said gaining the attention of Blake and Shiro.

'He was in London, when?' the pair asked

"You're from London?" Mercury asked

"Yes, I was there when the Decepticons attacked" Ozpin said

"The London scourge?" Mercury asked

"Well this should be interesting" Yomi said

* * *

Mukuro was stalking in the shadows where she saw Ruby by herself, so she quickly and quietly stepped out while stealthily walking up behind Ruby and drew her knife quietly and raised it to stab Ruby in the back when a bullet flew past her, the sound of the bullet made Ruby turn around and scream

"Damn" Mukuro said as something knocked her aside, looking up she saw Goku, Kallen and Sakura standing between her and Ruby

"You okay?" Sakura asked looking over the youngest female Amaha

"I suggest you back off, if you know what's good for you" Goku said as he shifted into an aggressive stance. Mukuro looked stumped before smirking

"I'm not the one you have to worry about, all MECH units fall back" Mukuro said teleporting away

"What did she mean?" Kallen asked looking around

"I'm guessing she means that!" Ruby said pointing out to the horizon

"Guys are you okay?" Yang asked as the older Amaha siblings joined Ruby along with Nagisa, Kurahashi and Havia.

"She nearly assassinated Ruby, only they're gone now" Kallen said

"But why?" Kurumu asked while Yang fussed over Ruby

"Decepticon detected" the gauntlet said

"Identify" Nagisa said

"Decepticon identified as Megatron, repeat Megatron detected"

"Ah Frag" Yang said

"Command, we need Autobot reinforcements" Goku said

"Why what's wrong?" Itami asked

"Megatron's here"

* * *

Megatron had flown in and transformed landing before Ozpin who looked angry

"I was hoping you were done for, thought I see now that was wishful thinking" Ozpin said

"Puny human" Megatron said drawing his massive sword "Any last words

"Yes, look up" Ozpin said making Megatron grunt, unaware that Bulkhead was heading for him, once the Autobot's shadow was visible , upon seeing it Megatron rolled out of the way

"Damn I missed" Bulkhead said before he was kneed in the face making the bigger Autobot stand up. Next Megatron grabbed Bulkhead's arm and threw him over his shoulder, Bulkhead was too shocked at what happened to notice Megatron driving his elbow into the stomach area making the Wrecker feel pain. Next Bulkhead swung at Megatron, who blocked it with his arm whcih transitioned into a punch, a hook kick and finally a sweep from his sword "Those moves" Bulkhead grunted

"Those were different type of martial arts, and not those of Cybertron" Ozpin said

"I figured that if humanity could beat a Transformer, then why can't a Transformer fight like a human, while I was repairing myself I downloaded all various Martial Arts from your world wide web" Megatron smirked

"That's the big secret then, you've turned to our fighting styles since you couldn't win with your own huh?" Ozpin asked

"Yes" Megatron admitted

"You're not the only one" a familiar said

"What?" Megatron asked as a foot flew into his face making him fly back into the sand "PRIME!"

"Megatron!" Optimus said as he charged in and jumped into the air shifting his weight so all of the force he was using would be directed to his elbow striking Megatron in the chest forcing the Decepticon leader deeper into the sand. Grabbing him Optimus threw him into the sky, pulling out his blaster Optimus fired, missing as Megatron spun in the air and landed on his feet charging in with the intent of locking Optimus' arms and then using his head as a weapon to making Optimus confused giving the former gladiator enough time to flip Optimus and stomp on him

"OPTIMUS!" Bulkhead said as he transformed his hand into a blaster and fired at Megatron, who just deflected it away, Optimus was actively struggling to get Megatron's foot off of him.

* * *

"It seems as you need help" a blonde said showing up, in her hand was a swirling wind. Ozpin froze as he saw the woman. "Thank you for your loyalty" the woman said as she swung the whirlwind into Megatron's leg making the tyrant cry out in pain. Once the pain was gone and Megatron stood up and looked for the woman, finding her behind him, turned towards her and aimed his cannon at her, loosing track of her once she disappeared. Scowling as he looked around for her but couldn't find her. What he did find was the massive Depth Charge looking down on him. Grunting Megatron stabbed the ground and swung his sword up blinding everyone to give him time to get away

"And stay lost" Bulkhead said "Permission to crash?"

"Granted" Optimus said as he saw Depth Charge on the shore "Thank you"

"No problem, now where's that woman?" Depth Charge asked, unaware that she was long gone

"Who was she?" Bulkhead asked

"I believe the good professor knows the answer" Optimus said

"Another time my dear Optimus, there is something I must do" Ozpin said

"Very well, but know that will be here watching you" Optimus said

* * *

"So you're going to be staying here for awhile?" Nagisa asked

"Of course, we've got Zen and Gray's graduations to attend to" Qwenthur said

"And then we'll have to go back since we're working on this mystery" Blake said

"Including the woman that Merlin talk about" Shiro stated

"What woman?" Yang asked

"One that saw the last stand of the Knights of the round" Shiro said

"The final battle?" Nagisa asked

"Yes, but we have no idea where she is" Qwenthur said

"Hey, let's lay off the mystery for now, right now I just want to get home, rest and then prepare tomorrow of it" Yang said

"Agreed" all of the siblings said as they walked away with Section 9.

"Things will be interesting" the blond woman said.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz barely here tonight/today since I'm writing this at night. So yeah Megatron's back and Saber showed up and knows about Ozpin's group, which will be revealed more in the fic. Now originally Depth Charge was going to have a sea fight but that was changed to a sea battle later on, I was also tempted to use Asuka to fight Yomi but that didn't happen here either, so that will also happen later on, maybe during the climax which was replaced by the smokescreen scene showing off how much of a goofball Qwenthur will be**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	10. Chapter 10

"You ready man?" Gray asked

"No, are you?" Zen replied

"No, I mean it's a big chapter of our lives ending" Gray sighed

"Yeah, but at least we know the ending for this chapter. Have you decided what you're going to do next?" Zen asked

"I do" Gray said "You?"

"I'm heading to Clarines with Shirayuki" Zen said

"Really?" Gray asked surprised

"Yeah, then I'll join up with the Europe team once I'm done to help them figure out the throne of two worlds puzzle" Zen said

"I think it has something to do with a link between Cybertron and Earth" Gray said

"We can't know what it is exactly" Zen said

"Well that's the major theory at this point" Gray said

"anyway we better head to bed, we've got a big day tomorrow" Zen said

"Yeah, night bro" Gray said smiling

"Goodnight Gray" Zen bowed before retiring for the night

* * *

Masane was sitting at the computer with a cup of coffee

"Yen for your thoughts" Sora said as he leant against the computer he used for security

"Shouldn't be getting some sleep?" Masane said

"Shouldn't you, we don't want you nodding off to sleep when Gray and Zen are up on stage" Sora said

"I know, I've been through this with Rin, but now I'm just as nervous" Masane said

"Why, you've said it yourself you've been through this with Rin, sure its Gray and Zen two of your adoptive sons, sure I know it can be scary watching you family continue into the next steps of their lives" Sora said

"When did you get this kind of wisdom?" Masane asked

"Just from an older brother, one who might one day have the answers to questions he's little sister asks them" Sora smiled "So that is where it comes from"

"I see, well it's a good thing then" Masane smiled "But what will you do once you've graduated?"

"You're looking at it" Sora said "I'll be joining NEST's security team. Since I've been working here part time why not go full time with it?"

"I suppose, you've been one of our best lately" Masane said "I'm sure you'll be a good choice for the team"

"Thank you ma'am" Sora said "Have a good night"

"Same to you" Masane said

* * *

The next morning Gray pulled on a pair of MMA gloves and started to throw punches to try get rid of some of the nerves that he was feeling at the moment due to the upcoming ceremony that he would be a part of that day. He was working out the stress when he hit a pad he was not expecting, there wearing a set of training pads was Itami smiling

"Figured you might need some help working off some of those nerves" Itami said

"Thanks" Gray said as he punched the pads Itami was hitting back, sometime ducking and weaving so that Gray wouldn't stay still. Once the pair stopped training Gray leant on his knees and exhaled in and out before standing up and smiling "Thanks again man"

"You're welcome" Itami said "Now go get ready"

"Yes sir" Gray said

* * *

A couple of hours later Gray and Zen were sitting behind their teachers as the third and second years had joined them.

"How are we the only school in Japan that have four years?" Shirayuki asked

"We technically combined the third year of middle school to the high school making them act like the first year of high school" Gray explained

"Oh I see" Zen said

"Gray Amaha!" a teacher said

"Hai!" Gray shouted

"Zen Amaha!" the teacher shouted again

"HAI!" Zen shouted

"Enthusiastic much?" Gray asked

"Shut it" Zen said

"Anyway you think mum is handling this well?" Gray asked

"Probably better then when she did this with Rin a couple of years ago" Zen said

"Guys shush" Shirayuki said as Ozpin looked over to them as he started to hand out the class diplomas to each one of the class presidents, Mami rolled her eyes while silently giggling that her boyfriend and his brother. She smiled as she accepted the diploma for her class and walked back with it folded in her left hand. Once that was done Ozpin took the stage once again and sighed looking out with a smile and unfolded a piece of paper

"You came here to seek knowledge and a path into the future, when you came here you were shaky and unsure about how things would be, there were those of you who wanted to quit, there were those of you who excelled. But in the end you were learning. Now as I look out at this crowd and see what those young men and women who first stumbled through the doors of this very institute of education standing tall and proud! Now you are all ready to go out into the world and achieve great things with the potential I see in you, this is a day I thought I would long dread like I would every time there is a senior class leaving our school, and that is that I have failed to provide them with the tools and knowledge they would need for a good life, so let me just one last thing, thank you for being my students and I wish you good fortune with your future endeavours" Ozpin smiled before leaving the podium

"Didn't know the old man was getting soft on us" Gray said

"Light up man, we're leaving give him so leeway" Zen said as the speeches continued until it was Mami's turn

"Thank you professor, thank you to our wonderful teachers and I thank my wonderful classmates who I get to graduate with this year as well, I know that the times we have shared together were sometimes rough, but together we made it through them and came out on the other side, that is why we are all here today, because we have helped one another to get here, from our teachers, our parents, our siblings and our friends. I know this will be a sad period afterwards, but we can all look forward to new ventures in the future, so for one last time as the student council president thank you and good luck" Mami said finishing her speech with a bow. Once graduation was over the students went to see their parents before heading bck to homeroom. Gray and Zen were not surprised to see their adoptive mother's eyes swelling with tears. They both hugged her silently before moving back to their home room, suddenly Gray's phone went off

"I've got something to do when we hit home today" Gray said

"Sure thing" Zen said

* * *

"Ah Gray" Hughes said seeing the freshly graduated young man walk in "Come we need to talk about something"

"And that would be?" Gray asked

"Something about your future" Maes said as he lead Gray to an area where all of Section 9 stood including Major Kusanagi

"How are you feeling today Gray?" Sakura asked

"all over the place since I've finished school now" Gray stated

"Then I think it's time" Kusanagi said turning to Hughes and nodding

"Sure thing" Hughes said before he stepped forward

"Gray Amaha, do you want to defend all those in the world?" Hughes asked

"Yes sir" Gray said

"Will you complete any mission given to you to make sure that the world is safe?" Hughes asked

"Yes sir!" Gray shouted

"Will you never leave behind anyone who needs help whether it be one of your teammates, an enemy or a civilian?" Hughes asked

"No sir!" Gray shouted making Hughes smile before turning to Kusanagi who nodded

"Gray Amaha, I, Major Motoko Kusanagi hereby grant you the rank of Sergeant, welcome to Section 9" Kusanagi said smiling as the rest of the unit saluted Gray, who in turned saluted back

* * *

"So when are you heading out?" Blake asked as Zen was looking back at his school memories via his yearbook

"Not for a while, I'm waiting until Shirayuki is finished with her entrance exams" Zen said

"She's going to University?" Blake asked

"Yeah, she's wanting to get into pharmacology and medicine" Zen said

"She must be pretty smart for that to happen" Blake smiled

"Yeah she is" Zen said

"Hey have you guys seen Gray?" Rin asked

"He had something to do when he got home, but I'm not sure what it was" Zen said

"Sorry to worry you guys" Gray said walking into the family room

"Gray what are you wearing?" Rin asked

"My uniform" Gray said

"Don't tell us" Zen said

"Yeah I've signed up with Section 9" Gray said

"What" Rin said

"Gray, are you sure about that?" Blake asked

"Yeah, ever since the attack on us; I decided to join up with them to finally beat the Decepticons once and for all" Gray said

* * *

"And you didn't think to run it by me first!?" Masane said

"We knew how you would react!" Kusanagi said

"YOU THINK!" Masane said

"Calm down, we took Gray on a trial run to see if he was making the right decision" Hughes said

"And where was that to?"

"Totsuki academy" Hughes said

"Ejector was causing some trouble so we had him tag along to see how he would be working with us" Kusanagi said

"And he did quite well" Hughes said

"Too bad Souma let him loss because another student was flirting with Erina" Kusanagi said

"Souma" Masane sighed "I'll talk to him about that"

"Thank you, now we're sorry we didn't tell you" Kusanagi said

"It's alright, so what now?" Masane asked

* * *

"Section 9 huh?" Nagisa asked

"Hey Nags" Gray said as his kid brother sat down next to him

"It was the recent battle in the junkyard huh?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah I guess you can say that" Gray said "You worried?"

"Sort of" Nagisa said "I'm worried about this whole thing"

"You mean the return of Megatron and the two thrones?" Gray asked

"Yeah man, I mean I have more reasons to be scared now that my own brother is out there fighting on the frontlines!" Nagisa said

"Shouldn't that be a good thing to have someone you can trust out there on the frontline instead?" Gray asked

"Yeah, but I also have something more to worry about" Nagisa said

"Well, it's going to be okay, I've got the others to make sure I don't fail in any mission" Gray smiled

"Okay, okay" Nagisa smiled as Gray ruffled his hair

* * *

"Are you sure you can't stay longer?" Yang asked as she, Ruby, Tatsumi and Ed were with the London group standing near the bridge projector

"We really have to get back, since we don't know what has been found out in our absence" Qwenthur said

"But first we have to go past the Aramis to see Froylatia about something to do with the throne of two worlds" Havia said

"I see, well have a safe trip back" Edward said

"We will, man it's going to be tough without you guys nearby" Blake said hugging her sisters and brothers

"We'll see you later, and when we do, hopefully this mission will be over" Yang said

"I agree" Inori said

"Come on guys, time is ticking" Havia said

"Good to meet you guys" Lynne said bowing before walking through the bridge

"We'll talk later guys" Blake said

"See you later, I love you guys" Inori smiled

"We'll be back soon" Qwenthur said as he walked into the bridge before it closed

* * *

"Welcome back you two" Froylatia said as Havia and Qwenthur walked out of the bridged "But now is not the time for pleasantries, MECH and the Decepticons are moving faster than we expected" the Major said

"Ma'am?" Qwenthur asked

"We believe that they may have an outpost near here so we'll be heading there and hopefully we'll get there in the morning" Froylatia said "Havia, I want you on radar duty, Qwenthur will back him up. Girls you are free to join them or not"

"What about me?" Shiro asked

"I need your assistance with something we discovered" Froylatia said

"Seriously?" the guys asked

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and sorry this is a bit late, I was tackling some personal issues over the past couple of days. Anyway this was the chapter I was wondering how I would do it since Japanese high school graduations are different from the American school you see on TV and my own graduation from High School ten years ago...and with that I feel older; plus Gray is now a Sgt with Section 9 which means they'll be getting a bit more action this time around, plus another sea battle will be in the future**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	11. Chapter 11

"So this is it huh?" Shiro asked as he saw the object Froylatia had discovered

"So what do you think?" Frolaytia asked

"It has to be something linked to the transformers, but what I can't exactly say what it is at the moment, but it is around the same age as the Knight's hollow" Shiro said

"Knight's hollow?" Frolaytia asked

"The location I discovered where evidence of the last stand of the knights of the Round Table" Shiro said

"Interesting" Frolaytia said

"Permission to sleep ma'am?" Blake asked

"Granted, Qwenthur show her you bunk" Frolaytia said

"Yes ma'am" Qwenthur said

* * *

"Thanks Qwen" Blake said as she laid down on is bed before draping her duster over her like a blanket and closed her eyes when something hit her in the face "Huh?" she asked picking the item up which she blushed upon seeing it a model in swimwear. "What is that, please don't tell me" she said looking through it before looking at something in the hidden sections of the wall and saw more of what was in her hands "QWENTHUR!"

"Yes Blake?" he asked before a book was thrown in his faced

"Seriously, why do you and Havia have things like this, especially since you have girlfriends, and Havia's is here?" Blake asked

"It was lonely out at sea" Qwenthur tried to argue

"Well get rid of it before you're court martialled or worse!" Blake said

"And if we don't?" Havia asked before Blake held her Katana up and lifted it up so the blade was showing

* * *

"What is going on in there?" Shiro asked looking down the hall

"dirty books" Inori said

"Gee great" Shiro said "Hold on, I think I have a location for where this thing"

"Where?" Inori asked

"The island of Regalo, off the Italian coast" Shiro said

"But why there?" Inori asked looking at the map

"Because this thing is not the whole object, just the core of it. I think we might have to go there and find the rest of the piece" Shiro said

"Okay" Inori said

"I'm not sure about this" Frolaytia said "It has a mafia like government dubbed the Arcana Famigila" she said

"And you know that how?" Qwenthur asked

"Well Italy is about of the NEST alliance and that means there was plans for a small outpost there, but nothing happened with them" Frolaytia said

"I see" Shiro said

"So would we go there and grab the piece and reunite the two artefacts?" Havia asked

"I don't have any idea, but we will have to be careful about it" Frolaytia said

"Yes ma'am" they said

* * *

"So this is Regalo, I've heard how beautiful it is, but I would never have thought a mission would bring us here" Lynn said

"Nor would it be linked the Transformers" Qwenthur said

"Shiro, find that part and let's get moving" Blake said

"You got it" Shiro said as the group moved up the beach

"Still think she's upset?" Havia asked as he and Qwenthur swept the area with their rifles held at eye level

"Not as much as what we did with Ikki" Qwenthur said waving the group forward

"Which was?" Havia asked

"I can hear you two" Blake snapped "Plus I had just made love to him and they were going to interrogate him"

"Dude seriously?" Havia asked

"He was a guy and he was found in bed with Blake, what else was I suppose to do?"

"Wait" Blake said staring at Qwenthur "I would have told mum about it, but no you had to do that shit"

"Call it being protective of you" Qwenthur said

"Whatever" Blake said

"Um guys!" Shiro said

"WHAT?" they shouted

"This is pointing off that way" Shiro said holding up the artefact

"Come on then" Qwenthur said as the group started to move off

* * *

"Oh great, a dock who would have ever thought of looking here" Havia said

"Be on guard guys" Shiro said as he pulled out two large knives and held them in a defensive form, the others gathered around a central point and looked around

"HEAD'S UP!" a voice shouted as a crate broke on the dock making the team aim where the voice came from "Sorry"

"Liberta!" Inori happily cried out

"Hey sweetheart" he said as he jumped down and picked Inori and up and twirled her around before kissing her cheek

"You nearly killed us man" Havia said

"So what if I did?" Liberta said

"you have to say sorry Lib" Inori said

"You're defending him" Havia said

"It was an accident, I'm sure of it" Inori said

"It was, I'm sorry, I hope this means that we can be friends" Liberta said

"Maybe" Havia said holding out his hand and smiling "I'm Sgt Havia Wenchell of NEST radar division" he said

"Nice to meet you" Liberta said "So what brings you here?"

"Ever seen anything like this?" Shiro said holding up the artefact

"No, should I have?" Liberta asked

"I think so as it came for this area" Shiro said

"What?" Liberta said shocked looking at the object "Wait is that the L'occhio della Tempesta?"

"The eye of the storm, I heard it was suppose to be some kind of device for controlling storms" Blake said

"No its something else...it's a key" Shiro said

"A key to what?" Liberta asked

"The throne of two worlds" Shiro said

"You're kidding me, this is that?" Qwenthur asked

"Yeah" Shiro said

"Well in that case, I think I might know who might be able to help us" Liberta said

* * *

"Go away" a voice said from a forgotten building, there inside the building was a man with tanned skin and silver hair, a cigar in his right and a bottle of cognac in his left

"We need your help Debito" Liberta said

"Why?" Debito said breathing out the noxious

"It's about the L'occhio della tempesta" Liberta said softly

"The eye of the storm, what about it?" Debito asked

"They want to know where it is" Liberta said

"Shove off" Debito said

"What happened here?" Inori asked

"The Piccolino" Debito said

"The last Piccolino ever" Liberta added

"Once a year we had a day where the children could have fun, in fact we also called it the day of the children. But a couple of years ago the Piccolino was attacked by an unknown army, let's just say there's a good reason we call it the Last Piccolino ever" Debito explained taking a drink

"And he's been in here ever since" Liberta said

"And what did this army wear?" Blake asked

"Olive green uniforms with black and silver armour" Debito said

"Not MECH, they wear grey armour" Havia said, Blake looked over at him, and then displayed a picture,

"Do you recognise any of them?" Blake asked

"No I don't sorry" Debito said

"So it wasn't Killmonger's men" Blake said

* * *

"So what now?" Inori asked

"We have to do something so Debito can talk to us about the Eye of the Storm" Qwenthur said

"So what?" Havia asked

"We have to do something, only we don't know what. Any suggestions?" Blake asked

"I've got something, Havia with me" Qwenthur said

"I don't have a good feeling about that" Blake said "Hey Inori can you sing something cheerful?"

"I can" Inori said

"What are you thinking Blake?" Shiro asked

"I think it's time to bring some joy back to the island" Blake smiled

* * *

"Okay there" Qwenthur said

"What are you up to now?" Blake asked as she walked in between the two

"Oh nothing" Havia smirked

"NOW!" Qwenthur said as he pulled on a wire with Havia lifting Blake into the sky on a tightrope.

"You are going to get it when I get down from here" Blake said

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today we have the amazing Belladonna Shade on the tightrope" Havia shouted grabbing everyone's attention

"And as a special treat for the young kids of Regalo, she has agreed to perform for today only" Qwenthur said

"This isn't going to end well" Shiro said as Blake started to perform on the tightrope by using dance and gymnastic techniques. The crowds were amazed by the grace at which she moved on the tight rope.

"But question is this; how graceful is she?" Havia asked

"I don't know, but let's find out" Qwenthur said as he produced several oranges and walked underneath Blake

"What are you going to do with those?" Blake asked

"Just this" Qwenthur said as he started to juggle the fruit where Blake was, forcing her to move quicker to dodge with flips and twirls.

"But is this all she can do, well what do you think kids?" Havia asked

"Don't" Blake warned.

"So we're going to see if she can continue on while avoiding these" Havia laughed throwing tomatoes at her.

"I am so getting you back after this" Blake sneered

* * *

"And there" Lynne said as a little girl had her face painted, the next child came along as Inori was singing in the background with all the children of the island sitting around her listening. Shiro had wondered off somewhere with Liberta to get some things. Lynne had decided to set up a face painting area near Inori's concert. Soon members of the ruling family's organisation had appeared to help run various games and activities, heck they even added a proper stage for Inori to sing on. The air was filled with laughter and cheer

"The Piccolino is back" Liberta said as he came back with Shiro

"Where did you guy go?" Lynne asked as she finished with her next customer.

"Just to pick this up" Liberta said showing a container of something "I'm going to hand it to Blake for something extra fun" Liberta said "then I'm helping out with Inori's music"

"Sounds fun" Lynne said

"I'll see you guys in a bit" Liberta said as Inori wandered over having a small break.

"I wonder how they are doing" Shiro said

* * *

"So children, should I continue on?" Blake asked as she was juggling various water balloons before the kids cheered. "Okay then" Blake said switching to a single handed juggled before she caught an orange one and pelted it at Qwenthur, who tried to catch it, only for it to burst "Bad luck" she said grabbing a green one out of midair

"How is she so bloody good?" Havia asked panted

"You don't want to know" Qwenthur said as Havia caught the balloon with his face

"Hey Blake" Liberta said

"What is it?" Blake asked

"Got something for you" the blonde said holding something up to the girl on the high wire, who simply dropped the balloons on her brother and his friend.

"What is it?" Qwenthur asked

"Lasagne?" Blake asked confused

"Boys and girls, it's time for a Regalo favourite" Liberta said making the kids excited "The Pace Challenge, you have five minutes" Liberta said

"To what?" Blake asked

"Keep Pace from getting that dish of Lasagne!" Liberta said as he signalled to several others as stepped back as a man with brown hair raced to where Blake was on the tight rope

"I'm going to get you as well Liberta" Blake scowled

* * *

"what's with the noise?" Debito asked slugging down more booze

"It's the Piccolino" Shiro said

"Impossible, we agreed never to do it again" Debito said bitterly

"Well it's on" Shiro said "Can't you hear the laughter?"

"All I hear is noise" Debito said

"Come on then" Shiro said

"Fine" Debito said walking out into the sunlight for what seemed to be the first time in years. Sighing the man walked down into town seeing all of the joy and happiness that the NEST team had returned after the Final Piccolino, but here it was the Piccolino in full swing with laughter and music in the air. A tear gathered in Debito's eye. "thank you for this, you have brought something precious back to this island"

"You're welcome" Shiro said

"NO!" Blake said

"LASAGNA!" Pace said

"Pace, leave bambina alone" Debito said

"Debito? You're back in the light" Pace said smiling

"That I am, now I believe Lady Belladonna needs to change. I believe Mondo's wife has something for her from her past" Debito said "Meanwhile, you need the L'occhio della Tempesta or the rest of it huh, Liberta think you can lead Shiro here to it?" he asked

"I can" Liberta said

* * *

"This was a nice island" Frolaytia said

"It is" Bulkhead said "So what are we doing here?"

"An artefact showed us something here" Frolaytia said

"But what?" Bulkhead asked  
"We're not sure. Last I heard it was some kind key" Frolaytia said

"A key to what?" Bulkhead said

"The throne of two worlds" Frolaytia said

"That huh?" Bulkhead said looking at the sky frowning

* * *

Back in Japan Nagisa and Karma stood on the rooftop of their school in the rain with their weapons out and ready to fight

"Let's do this" Karma said

"I agree" Nagisa said before the pair charged at each other

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and sorry this is late, the Regalo stuff was something I thought of halfway through writing this chapter so I decided to delay it a week so I can fully develop it, in fact I've introduced a character in here that will show up again in the legacyverse again during a later story, which one you'll have to guess but I gave you a clue in a backstory, plus I'm looking forward to the next chapter in which something I've been wanting to write since introducing a set of characters back in Wilderness of Wakanda, but that might be another two weeks away since I'm heading for a convention held in my nearest capital city. So I'll see hwo much I've written of it**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	12. Chapter 12

"I hate weather like this" Nagisa said as he walked into the school after being out in the rain. He felt something ominous was brewing in the halls and it was going to explode soon. But he didn't know what it exactly was, so he had to be careful. "Man with Hinano gone it's been quiet. But they are doing something important regarding the throne and the Transformers. Only what it is I don't know" Nagisa said

"You jerk" You said running past him crying

"Karma, what did you do now?" Nagisa growled as he ran down the path You did.

* * *

"So any idea about the vice president of the student council yet?" Yang asked as she watched the rain dance down the glass of the window

"Not yet, no one has presented themselves" Makoto said doing council work "You know you don't have to be here"

"I want to" Yang said "Keeping a friend company"

"You could join you know" Makoto said

"I could; but would you want the hassle of having me on it?" Yang smirked

"I guess not, but you could be an interesting choice for the position, so just don't knock it back just yet" Makoto said

"Nah, Blake and Weiss is into that kind of thing, me I'm the kind of girl to sit back and watch the world go by while giving advice on basic things while looking out for my family" Yang said leaning back

"We all have the need to comfort family and those who are in need" Makoto said

"Yeah, I guess we do" Yang smiled

* * *

"Where is he?' Nagisa thought looking round

"What do you want Nagisa?" Karma asked hiding in the shadows

"I saw the girl you love running down the hallway crying" Nagisa said

"So what? I felt like the relationship wasn't going anywhere" Karma said

"After all you went through and now you decide to end it, okay Karma what's going on?" Nagisa asked

"Just drop it Nagisa" Karma said walking off

"Idiot, do you think I will?" Nagisa asked

"I know you won't so that is why things may get a little heated soon" Karma smirked

"Asshole" Nagisa said as he walked away

* * *

"Are you okay You?" Rinka asked knocking on one of the stalls

"Go away" You said

"What happened?" Rinka asked

"Nothing" You said

"You, you weren't be in the toilet crying your eyes out while changing their colour from blue to red without a good reason, so try again" Rinka said

"Karma dumped me" You said coming out of the stall wiping her eyes

"Did he give you a reason?" Rinka asked

"No, he didn't" You sniffed as Rinka sighed

"Then shall we ask?" Rinka smiled

* * *

(insert song All the Stars Kendrick Lamar and SZA-Black Panther)  
"You really want to do this Nagisa?" Karma asked

"Yeah I do" Nagisa said clenching his fist as the rain came down on the pair

"So be it" Karma said grabbing his gloves and slipped them on while Nagisa drew a set of knives and twirled them so the blade was facing the ground. He quickly glimpsed at his wrist and saw his gauntlet, he knew that he may have to use it before the end of this fight. Karma then tensed his hands making the claws on his knuckles fly up and rest on his fingertips. Nagisa swallowed a bit before taking a stance, Once the rain got heavier they charged at each other. Nagisa went in low and rammed his shoulder into Karma's gut making the redhead wince a bit before he grabbed Nagisa's head and brought his knee into the blue haired boy's stomach, making Nagisa cough a bit, Karma smirked thinking this fight was going to be easy when he dodged a knife which was followed up by a kick from Nagisa knocking Karma around a bit more before slashing at him, only for the blade to be blocked by Karma's gloves

"Where did you get those gloves from?" Nagisa asked

"I picked these up while I was in Wakanda" Karma said throwing a punch after deflecting Nagisa's knife, Nagisa observed that Karma sounded angry at this

'Something must have happened to Karma and You during the time they were in Wakanda, but what?' Nagisa mentally wondered

'I will never be hurt again' Karma said as he ripped the knives out of Nagisa's hands and pushed him back. Stopping only to remove the wet hair out of his eyes, Karma glared at Nagisa "HAD ENOUGH YET!"

"NO!" Nagis replied activating his gauntlet's energy blade, which he set to stun mode and looked at his foe as the rain became even harder. The twio charged at each other as the black sky was lit up by lightning, Nagisa's swings were televised by the electric blue blade which was giving off steam, while Karma had the upper hand until the lightning flashed making the claws on hsi glove reflect the light giving Nagisa a chance to dodge the weapon. Karma growled as he caught Nagisa in the face with a kick before he delivered a punch. Nagisa absorbed as much as he could of the blow and then tried to get Karma with the blade, but most of the times he would miss; however when Karma tried to kick him again Nagisa grabbed the leg and slashed at it making it numb.

"Okay, time to finish this" Karma said removing his glove

"I agree" Nagisa said turning off his blade. The two stared each other down before running at each other with their fists reared back about to knock the daylights out of each other

* * *

"ENOUGH!" a voice shouted as someone grabbed their fist while thunder rumbled

"What?" Nagisa asked looking up to see an angered Makoto Kino, the new head of the student council

"What do you two idiots think you are doing huh? Fighting in a storm with metal, do I have to tell you how many things is wrong with that picture?" Makoto asked

"Who asked you huh?" Karma barked as a girl with dark purple hair stood in the doorway and looked down

"Miss Yatogami was enjoying the rain, when suddenly the school's biggest hot headed arrogant bad boy and the cool and calm Amaha brother decided to use the rooftop to beat each other senseless, so she went to find one of Amaha sister, but she couldn't, so that's when she came to me, luckily I wasn't busy so I could come up here and deal with you two" Makoto said enraged "Now, go and warm up, get into a set of dry clothes and meet me outside Ozpin's office, and that wasn't a suggestion" she seethed

"Yes ma'am" the two said as they walked inside while Yatogami moved to the side. Nagisa was still thinking about the fight when a towel hit his head, looking up he saw the stern golden eyes of his older brother Edward, Nagisa looked away depressed

"Come on, you were trying to help your friend, no reason to look so depress, I get it sometimes fist speak louder than words. Now come on we should get you into something drier" Edward said

"Do you think they'll see it that way?" Nagisa asked

"Maybe if you explained you side of the story" Edward said

"Yeah, possibly" Nagisa said

* * *

Ozpin was in his office while he was watching the storm when someone knocked on his door.

"Yes?" Ozpin asked

"They're here to talk to you" Cana said

"Please send them in" Ozpin said sipping his coffee, soon Karma and Nagisa walked in and took a seat, Ozpin sighed before taking a seat and looked at his two students "So would you care to tell me what two of my students were doing fighting on the roof during a thunderstorm, with weapons that while weren't able to be use for killing blows would still have been able to inflict bit of damage?" Ozpin asked "Well?"

"I wouldn't butt out of something" Karma said

"And he was holding in his anger" Nagisa said

"What makes you say that?" Ozpin asked

"Call it a hunch" Nagisa said

"Karma?" Ozpin asked

"I'm fine" Karma said

"I'm sure, I read that something happened during you trip to Wakanda, which I'm guessing is linked to this incident" Ozpin said

"You could say that" Karma said

"I see, so Mr Amaha, is this what you were referring to by holding his anger in, the feeling of this event?" Ozpin asked

"I'm sure sir" Nagisa said

"I see, well then; since there was no serious damages done, you will still have to be punished. So you'll both get three days suspension, is that okay?" Ozpin said frowning

"Yes sir" the two said as the door opened. Nagisa turned and looked guilty as his mother Masane was standing there and behind him making him look down

"You're excuse while I talk with Capt. Amaha" Ozpin said

* * *

(insert song-Let it all out FMA Brotherhood-ED 2, play until ending of fic)  
"Hey Karma, wait up" Nagisa said

"What is it?" Karma asked in a grumpy tone

"What happened over there?" Nagisa asked

"I almost lost another one" Karma said

"Another one...is that why you dumped You?" Nagisa asked

"What do you think?" Karma asked before stopping and looking at the ground as tears danced down his face. "Yes, I lost my last girlfriend, who was a dear friend of ours"

"Who?" Nagisa asked

"Manami" Karma said

"Okuda, what happened man?" Nagisa asked shocked

"She...passed away on this day two years ago" Karma said

"How?" Nagisa asked

"Breast cancer, she had adolescent breast cancer. Once she got it, her chances were less than 10%" Karma said "But she kept fighting until the end. She died with a smile on her face. And do...do you know why she did?" he asked

"because you were with her?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah...she said that she wanted me happy and that she made her the happiest the time we had known each other" Karma said "I was depressed until seven months ago when I met her, she reminded me so much of Manami, so I got to know her and before the Africa trip I asked her out and she said yes, but now it's just too painful to think about her without thinking about what happened to Manami" Karma said before fully breaking down "What now?" Karma asked "I screwed things up"

"You'll find a way to fix this I promise" Nagisa said walking away smiling sadly.

* * *

It was still raining, but the intensity had died down when Nagis and You walked to a section of a nearby cemetery

"Why are we here?" You asked as she clutched her umbrella tightly

"This is why, she was a friend of mine; and Karma's last paramour. The reason he dumped you is because he was worried that you might suffer the same fate as her. He was acting out of grief when he said that to you" Nagisa said laying some flowers on her grave

"What happened to her?" You asked as the pair got back to the entrance

"She died of a sickness, it was only recently that he got over her death, and you helped him to do that. So whatever you do You, never give up on him; what ever happened in Africa shook him to the core. That is why even though it may not seem like it" Nagisa said as the pair were back at the

"I still need you" Karma said

"Are you sure?" You asked

"More than anything I know" Karma said "I love you You" he said as tears and rain raced down his cheeks.

"I...I...I LOVE YOU TOO!" You shouted dropping her umbrella and kissed him passionately in the pouring rain whcih Nagisa got out of and smiled while drying his own eyes. Once the kiss broke the two just stood there in the rain under Karma's umbrella saying nothing. Nagisa smiled before leaving the pair there. He laughed softly as he looked back

"Not bad squirt" a voice said making Nagisa look over to see Setsuna and Edward standing there

"Thanks man, but I didn't do that much"

"Even the smallest things can make the greatest impacts" Setsuna said "So don't dismiss what you just did, you helped two people because of what you did"  
"You really think so?" Nagisa asked

"Of course, we're older siblings would we lie to you?" Edward asked

"You want a truthful answer with that one?" Nagisa said

"Come on guys, let's head home" Setsuna said

"Not a fan of the rain?" Nagisa asked

"Not really, plus Guardians of the Grid will be on soon" Setsuna said

"Of course it is" Edward deadpanned

"Well, I know I'm in trouble with mum, so why not just delay my punishment a touch?" Nagisa said

"Hot chocolate at Batous?" Setsuna asked

"Sure" "Sounds good" Nagisa and Ed said

"Can we come?" You asked as she and Karma joined the trio of siblings

"The more the merrier" Edward said

"Thanks man" Karma said before walking with the group hold You's hand 'Especially you Nagisa'

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and oh boy this was one I had planned ever since Wilderness of Wakanda, and yeah once again I kill off a favourite pairing, and before you guys ( _dodges flaming arrows_ ) throw anything at me, please hear me out when I said it was planned and they are one of my fav couples in AssClass! so let it be known that it was no small decision to kill her off in a sort of peaceful yet painful way**

 **now speaking about Assassination Classroom, I was able to meet Morgan Garrett the voice of Megu Kataoka and she was really nice and cool to chat with, I also met Arryn Zech quickly and Josh Grelle as well and talked to him a bit while I was away attending Supanova last weekend (Its an Australia convention) dso that is why this is late**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	13. Chapter 13

"Man this is massive" Qwenthur said

"Its the entire NEST Naval fleet, of course it would be massive" Blake said

"And with Depth Charge out in front who know what will happen" Qwenthur said

"The Broadside and the Aramis are joining in as well, things are going to be interesting to say the least" Havia said

"But what's that one over there?" Inori asked

"That is the Ionosphere, it is our latest Naval ship and our most advanced. Which is where we will be" Frolaytia said smiling

"Come again?" Blake asked

"They want me on there so I could help lead the battle, and so will you lot" Frolaytia said

"See my sister's comment" Qwenthur said

"You guys are Amaha, which means you are legendary in the NEST community since you are the most heavily involved with the Transformers and Wakanda, namely you Miss Blake" Frolaytia said as they landed on the Ionosphere and the group walked out into a high tech looking helm.

"Welcome abroad ma'am" a voice said

"Thank you?" Froylatia said

"McBean, Lt Dorothy McBean" she said

"Whoa this is intense" Havia said as he looked around when a klaxion rang

"We are about to engage our targets, switching to battle mode" Dorothy said as the roof of the helm lowered so that there was no windows. "Mr Wincell, if you could come over here please"

"Yes ma'am" Havia said activating a holographic radar map and pulling on some headphones and scanned the radar looking over it.

"We ready to engage?" Frolaytia asked

"Yes, ma'am" Dorothy said

"Into the breach" Frolaytia said as the ship surged forward with the rest of the fleet

* * *

"Such a mighty fleet" Starscream said

"Indeed" Megatron agreed, but we cannot be too careful, that is why the Seacons will attack from below"

"Excellent plan master, plus I will send him in as well, to help disable their ships, but I am worried about Depth Charge" Starsceam said

"It won't matter of we have Tidal wave to subdue him and the MECH humans will attack the NEST fleet until he are able to grab our objective" Megatron said

"And what is our objective master?" Starscream asked

"You will know, when I want you to know" Megatron said glaring at the Air Commander

"Very well, Lord Megatron" Starscream said unsure

* * *

"Contact dead ahead" Dorothy said

"I see them" Frolaytia said looking at the group who went about their battle station "Any contact on the Decepticons?"

"Negative ma'am" Havia said

"Then where are they?" Frolaytia said "What's the radar range?" she asked

"a full 360 degrees" Dorothy said

"Even underwater?" Frolaytia said as Havia switch to the sonar underneath the ship to scan for any activity while the rest of the radar was tracking the main fleet

"Contact, underwater 12 o'clock!" Havia said

"Can you identify it?" Dorothy asked

"It's a shark" Havia said

"Logging onto NEST Database to discover who we are dealing with" Blake said as she looked over the data

"We also have a massive Decepticon with the MECH Fleet" Qwenthur said

"That one I don't need the database for, that would be Tidal Wave" Blake said "And the underwater Decepticon is Sky-Byte, a shark Decepticon who is usually used for deep sea missions" Blake added "And that is not good"

"They'll probably use him to wreck our ships and make us easier targets for MECH's fleet" Dorothy said

"So what should we do?" Qwenthur asked

* * *

"There they are" Mercury said

"Do you think they know what we're looking for?" yomi asked

"No I don't" Mukuro said

"Megatron is sure secretive here, I wonder what he's after" Mercury said

"We will see soon" Mukuro said

"What's that one, I haven't seen it before" Mercury said

"It must be new" Mukuro said

* * *

"Sky-Byte's about to hit the Broadside!" Havia said

"Got it" Qwenthru said getting to a console and activated a defence turret

"We've got Air-Seekers as well" Dorothy said

"They're mine!" Shiro said getting to a similar console and looked around the skies "No sign of Starscream"

"And isn't that concerning" Frolaytia said frowning

"Should we fire on the drones?" Qwenthur asked

"Open fire!" Frolaytia said

"Yes ma'am" The gunners said

"Drone located at K4" Havia said

"Got it" Shiro said firing at the Seeker and destroying it

"MECH Battleship at H6" Havia said

"Locking on target" Shiro said before firing "It's a hit"

"Nice hit" Havia said "Cruiser at A10"

"Got it" Shiro said before looking over to see Qwenthur firing madly

* * *

"Hey, watch it with those blasts!" Sky-Byte growled as he moved through the water at the different ships. He was about to hit one of them when that unknown ship fired energy blasts at him. Looking at the ship he sailed through the water towards it. "I haven't seen that kind of technology on Earth before, what could it be?" he pondered before he realised what it was. "Is that an Autobot ship, no it is a mix of Cybertronian and human technology...Where did they get that?" he asked before a blast of energy skimmed his back making him pause "And who is the gunner?" he asked before surfacing and flying at the US Flagg where the JOES were on standby

"SHARK!" one of them said as the auto-turret swivelled and aimed on Sky-Byte

"What?" the shark decepticon said as the guns opened fired unleashing hot lead on to the con

"Take it down!" a JOE said

"Not good" Sky-Byte said diving under the water "Stupid humans"

* * *

"I say boy, do you require a hand?" an aeroplane based Autobot said as he flew over head

"Happy to have you here old timer" a jet said

"Ah Silverbolt, nice to see you again" the plane based Autobot said

"Same here Skyfire" Silverbolt said as the Harrier jet flew next to the aging Spitfire to shoot at the MECH fleet, only for the Seekers to go after the two airborne Autobots.

"On our six" Skyfire said

"I see them" Silverbolt said decreasing his speed so he can fly behind them and once he was behind the Seeker drones and fired missiles at them, once they were gone Silverbolt focused his sensors on the Air Commander who was now in the sky flying at the NEST Fleet, the two aerial Autobots started to chase after Starscream, unaware the Megatron took off away from the battle.

* * *

Once he was in the clear Megatron transformed and sunk into the water, the cool liquid was felt around the steel body of the Decepticon leader as he sunk into the depths, upon hitting the bottom of the ocean he turned on his optical lighting and looked around, his movement restrained by the density of the water but he was able to actually move well enough to seek what he was looking for while keeping track of the battle above them. He looked around in the area he was in when he saw something shine in the lights of his optics. Walking over to where the object was he picked it up and brushed it off as he smiled seemingly able to make sure he got victory before ascending to the surface, he breached the surface next to a couple of NEST ships which he blasted with his arm cannon before flying back to the MECH fleet

"Did you get whatever it is you want?" Mukruo asked

"I did" Megatron said before looking at the battle. "I shall take my leave now" he said before taking off

"Exhaust Pipe" Mercury said

"Well, at least he took down two ships" Yomi said

"SO what did he get?" Mercury asked

"He kept it to himself" Mukuro said "maybe a key to something?"

"But what?" Mercury asked

* * *

"that was Megatron!" Qwenthur said

"What was he doing here?" Blake asked as the ship rocked with the sound of an explosion happening

"I don't care, because right now we're in the middle of a battle here, focus on the enemy, we'll figure out what Megatron took afterwards" Frolaytia said as she frown at the screen before turning to Dorothy who nodded

"Don't worry we have several escape options just in case" she said

"How many have we lost?" Froylatia asked

"Two ships, The Cullen and the Xantium" Havia said

"Okay, any survivors?" Blake asked

"Picked up by the Broadside" Havia said

"Good, what about the Aramis?" Forlaytia asked

"It's okay, should I bring Inori and Lynne over here?" Havia asked

"No, arrange pick up and have them return to Base Valour, it will be safer for them there" Blake said

"You sure?" Shiro asked

* * *

Inori and Lynne were on the Aramis watching the battle as jets, ships and transformers. The two girls were worried. Suddenly a Gate opened up and Sideswipe drove out

"Sideswipe?" Lynne asked

"New orders, you're wanted back at Valour base for debriefing" Sideswipe said

"You sure, we received no such orders" Lynne said

"They just came in five minutes ago" Sideswipe said

"They want us safe don't they?" Inori asked

"Of course they do, they're your loved ones" Sideswipe said

"Come on Lynne, it's probably a good idea" Inori said getting in

"Alright" Lynne said as she got in and the two headed back to the base via ground bridge. Inori felt like something wasn't right, but she was back at base soon and rushed over to the monitor and luckily it was set on the battle

"Welcome back" Angela said turning to the idol

"Are they alright?" Inori asked

"For now" Angela said

"Aircraft carrier detected" a soldier said

"How far?" Angela asked

"20 clicks north coming, its Tidal Wave!" the soldier said

* * *

Tidal wave was heading for the NEST Fleet when a ship appeared before him

"TRANSFORM!" the two ships shouted as they transformed into their robot forms, Depth Charge and Tidal Wave was ready for a scrap. Depth Charge took the first swing punching Tidal wave straight in the jaw before throwing another hook punch, which Tidal Wave blocked and retaliated with his chest blasters making Depth Charge stumble back., Lifting his colossal foot out of the water Depth Charge delivered a thunderous kick before using his shoulder blasters to fire back which was followed up with a double fisted overhead smack which made Tidal Wave's face dip into the ocean, the massive con stood up

"Tidal Wave, Tidal Wave" he said throwing a punch while round Depth Charge to take him from behind, forcing the Autobot to stumble forward, before making him turn around and spot the NEST Fleet retreating which mad him happy, finally standing up Depth Charge shoulder rammed Tidal Wave into the water before transforming back into his ship mode and unleashed a missile barrage on the giant Decepticon who stumbled backwards into the water making Depth Charge circle around with his weapons trained on his foe.

* * *

"Why aren't we running?" Havia asked

"We're the only ship not fleeing the battle!" Qwenthur said

"Don't worry we'll be out of here soon" Dorothy said

"WHEN!" the two said

"Now, lock down everything and activate the shield" Dorothy said as an alarm rang out

"What?" they said confused before the Ionosphere lurked and the feeling of being in an elevator was upon the group

"This si our we escape, activate external view" Dorothy said as the entire cabin disappeared revealing they were sinking under water

"So this is a sub as well as a battleship?" Havia asked

"Correct, it features the latest technology, as well as alloys" Dorothy said "And it also has stealth capabilities as well, so we're hidden"

"Nice to know, but we have bigger problems" Havia said

"And that is, what did Megatron get from the bottom of the ocean?" Qwenthur asked

"Probably something to screw us over" Blake said

"Then we need to find where the Key we got off of Regalo goes" Frolaytia said "But for now you will be heading back to Valour base"

"Yes ma'am" they all said saluting

"It will take awhile, so enjoy the ride" Dorothy said smiling

"Yes ma'am" they said before looking around, not noticing Dorothy slipping off and sending a text message to someone, to which she quickly got a message and frowned.

"So they're after something as well, but we don't know what. Hopefully we can find it first" she said

* * *

"So what did you recover off the bottom of the ocean my master?" Starscream said

"An old weapon that we did not have the ability to full utilize until now" Megatron said as a pair for blood red eyes flashed in the darkness

"So you have someone in mind for it?" Starscream asked

"I do" Megatron chuckled darkly before he set about arming the weapon. "Soon they will all be mine to conquer!" he said

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here, and what did Megatron get...I'll tell you in a couple of chapter, now this was the sea battle I talk about when I brought Depth Charge into the picture as well as introducing a couple of Autobots who I've had planned but I didn't do much with, and then there Dorothy McBean from Princess Principal as a NEST soldier/Something more, also the ships Megatron took down are easter eggs, points to whoever can guess them. Also originally Optimus was going to show up here to fight Megatron but I changed it for later**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	14. Chapter 14

"I am so bored" Nagisa groaned as he laid on the couch

"That is what you get for picking a fight as school, even thought it was a good cause" Ratchet said

"So, come on man...bot...doc you could at least let me watch some TV" Nagisa moaned

"Not for another two hours" Ratchet said

"Seriously?" Nagisa asked

"You can watch TV, play video games, talk to your girlfriend and what not when the other get back from school, since it is when your suspension ends" Ratchet said

"Seriously" Nagisa said

"Be happy, until recently you would have to go to school for six days instead of five. Besides didn't Ozpin give the school half a day today?" Ratchet asked

"Yeah" Nagisa sighed

"What about homework?" Ratchet asked

"Done it" Nagisa stated

"Your chores?" Ratchet asked

"Yep" Nagisa said

"Read a book" Ratchet said before Nagisa looked over to the stack of books he read

"Six of them" Nagisa sighed making Ratchet pause

"You are bored aren't you?" Ratchet asked

"I believe I stated that fact already" Nagisa said

"Bah, teenagers" Ratchet grumped

"Bah, grumpy old Medics" Nagisa smirked

"While him maybe grumpy he does has knowledge to share with those who ask" Optimus said walking into the room

"Hey Optimus, what's up?" Nagisa asked

"I was just checking in to see how things are" Optimus said

"Boring" Nagisa stated

* * *

"Man Nagisa must be bored" Yang said

"Its his own fault for picking a fight" Mina said

"I know, but he's heart was in the right place" Yang said

"You are too soft something, on him, on Ruby, on Henry, heck even on Setsuna and Izuku" Weiss said

"Hey, I am not...most of the time" Yang said

"It's okay, you're an older sister so it feels natural to help your siblings" Makoto said as she approached the three sisters smiling

"See, she gets it" Yang said

"But spoiling them is a bad thing as well" Makoto said

"See" Minako and Weiss said

"give me a break" Yang said

* * *

"So you got plans?" Edward asked as Henry looked nervous

"I'm just going on a walk in the park with Keiko" Henry said

"Not bad, today a good day for it" Edward said "Too bad Winry's cooped up somewhere"

"Isn't she with that group that went off somewhere?" Henry asked

"Yeah she did" Edward sighed "Anyway, have a good time" Edward said walking off to meet up with Izuku and Tatsumi who were smiling about something

"Well I better head out" Henry said

* * *

"So what's your plan oh mighty leader, since Megatron's cooped up with that weapon pod of his" Knockout said

"Oh I've got something to draw them out" Starscream snicker as a large egg like pod was shown to Knockout

"Where did you find that?" Knockout asked

"An island off the coast of what the humans call New Zealand" Starscream said smirking

"And how are you going to use it?" Knockout said

"You'll see" Starscream smirked

* * *

"Man not having the girls around is kind of dull" Edward said

"And what about those with boyfriends who are away?" Rinka asked

"Forgot about that" Edward said

"At least they are doing something important" Zen said

"But I'm surprise Sayaka joined up with them, isn't she just a recovering Keijo player?" Rinka asked

"Yeah, but she hated feeling useless" Edward said

"Speaking of missing where's Henry?" Zen asked

"He's at the park with his girlfriend" Edward said

"What like a date?" Zen asked

"I think so" Ed said

* * *

"Wow, so pretty" Keiko said smiling at the bright colours of the flowers that were out and about

"Glad you like them" Henry said

"I always enjoy walking in the park, but its more enjoyable with you here" she smiled as she held Henry's hands as they came upon a lane of blooming Cherry Blossoms

"The Sakura Trees are blooming" Henry said

"So pretty" Keiko said

"They are, aren't they" he said smiling "I remember walking down here on my dad's shoulders trying to catch the falling petals, never could catch on though" he said as a petal drifted down onto his nose making Keiko giggle at the thought. She then gracefully plucked the petal off of his nose and blew it up gently into the air, making it land on her hair making the couple laugh before continuing down the lane

* * *

"So where will you release these things?" Knockout asked

"Oh, you know the Amahas" Starscream said

"You're kidding using these on them will not help us, in fact it will be the opposite, they'll be destroyed!" Knockout said

"Which is why I'll be targeting the youngest one, who is in fact enjoying what the humans call Cherry Blossoms with his sparkmate" Starscream stated

"That's evil, even for you. Disrupting a date between those who are in love, I like it" Knockout said "So when will you do it?"

"NOW!" Starscream said teleporting the pods

"So we'll finally get the upper hand on the humans, until Megatron is finished with **that** weapon" Knockout said

"Indeed" Starscream said as he chortled before he turned to the screens to see the pods were in the air above the pods. He then pressed a button making the pods break apart

"Showtime, almost wish I have some oil on hand" Knockout said

* * *

Henry and Keiko looked up into the air to see several metal objects exploded

"That's not good, come on" Henry said as he grabbed her hand and started to pull her away from the scene, only to look up and see a massive transformer in front of them, which turned into more as they crashed into the park's grassy surface. Acting quickly he pulled Keiko behind him and growled

"What are they?" Keiko asked

"I have no idea, I've never seen anything like this before" Henry said as one of them made a horrible screeching noise. Henry gently grabbed Keiko's quaking hand and held it firmly "Who or what are you?"

"I am Hardshell, Insecticon commander, and these are my pod brethren, and we have been assigned to exterminate you" Hardshell said making kilo whimper

"What makes you think I'm alone, I could have an Autobot guard nearby" Henry said

"We detected more energon signature" Hardshell said

"Okay, they're smart" Henry said "Run" he shouted making the pair run, but the Insecticons chased after them

* * *

"Okay, Soy sauce, Eggs, rice, bonito flakes, looks like I got everything now, so time to go home...the park seems like a good idea I can finally get to see the blooming cherry blossoms" a voice said as he walked into the park with a bag of groceries in his hand. He smiled as he walked under the pink flowering trees, he always felt calmer when he did so. Suddenly the air was filled with a scream, one that was close by making the man sighed before walking over to where the scream was coming from, once there he saw a pair of early teenagers holding each other in fear while a massive metal bug looking thing was attacking them "Hey, do you two need help?" he asked

"NO STAY AWAY" the boy shouted as the man walked closer, pausing for a but to place his bag of groceries on a bench as he walked over to them. Hardshell then turned to the human and snorted

"Pathetic human, we'll deal with you next" Hardshell said as he turned back to the two younglings as another Insecticon blocked the man. Suddenly the man tapped the Insecticons shoulder making it turn around and then suddenly it was scrap metal. Shocking everyone there by the simple fact that the new comer had destroyed a Transformer with only one simple thing:

 _ **ONE PUNCH!**_

"What, you're a puny Human" Hardshell said

"Actually, I'm not just a human, I'm a hero" he said before blurring out of sight

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me" Henry said as the man blurred out of sight and was suddenly next to the Insecticon furthest away from the main group, destroying it with a simple punch making energon and steel fly everywhere, the rest of the Insecticons were shocked, that when he appeared next to another one, they quickly aimed at him, which wasn't hard considering he was wearing a bright yellow onesie with red glove and boots as well as a white cape and belt and the most noticeable feature: He was Bald!

"I know who that is: Saitama!" Keiko said as he destroyed another Insecticon with a single punch, this time an uppercut. Hardshell roared making his group of Insecticons attack him, he ran in a circle around them before suddenly appearing behind a brown Insecticon and slugging it making it burst as if it was a bubble, he blurred out of sight again making three more blow up as he ran past punching them. Hardshell seemed to be tracking him, as the Insection commander scored a lucky hit making Saitama roll on the ground in front of a black insecticon, who tried to stomp him, only to have his leg removed and used as a baseball on its owner's head. Getting back up and cracking his knuckles Saitama crouched to the ground in a sprinter's start and took off destroying the rest of them, leaving only Hardshell and him

"Come on bug boy" Saitama said

"I will end you" Hardshell said as he charged forward and swung at Saitama, who dodged it and jumped into the air

"How did he get so strong?" Henry asked

"Don't know" Keiko said as he landed on Hardshell's back and grabbed hold of his mandibles, forcing the Insecticon to act as a bucking bull to get the hero off. He even tried to swat Saitama off, which didn't work and led to Hardshell's arms being snapped off and tossed aside. Once he was on the ground again, Saitama lined up and smirked at Hardshell who was stumbling. Getting a run up Saitama's fist was literal on fire

"ONE PUNCH BURNING FORCE!" he shouted as he punched a hole straight through Hardshell's torso and out the other side with the bug's spark in his hand, which he ripped back out and crushed it. Smiling he swung his right fist around and obliterated Hardshell's head making the corpse of the Transformer fall over. Saitama then looked around before smiling, until he realised his fist was still on fire "Probably should take care of that" he said swinging his arm to put it out "You kids okay?" he asked making the two nod

"Cool...well, see you" he said marching off happily after grabbing his shopping

"What just happened?" Henry asked making Keiko shrug while humming 'I don't know'

* * *

"Secure the park!" Gray shouted as Section 9 came in and looked around

"Someone had a party" Eren said

"Civilians secure, you two okay?" Cecily said as Sakura checked them over

"We are now" Keiko said

"What happened?" Gray asked as he and Saito ran over

"Saitama, apparently" Henry said

"That guy again, geez we should hand him over to the Bureau" Gray said "But he did save you guys right?"

"Uh huh" the two said

"Okay, come on let's get you two home okay?" Gray said

"Geez, I missed out on the fun again" Goku said "But this Saitama sounds tough"

"He did that to most of them with a single punch" Henry said

"And ridiculously strong" Goku said nervously

* * *

"So you sent out a pack of my insecticons, to take an Amaha correct?" Megatron asked

"Yes sir" Starscream said

"And they had them cornered right?" Megatron said

"Of course" Knockout said

"Then they were defeated by a single HUMAN!?" Megatron roared

"Yes" the two said shrinking back as Megatron growled before calming down

"Interesting, this world has more interesting beings then I had expected" Megatron said "But nonetheless, those heroes will not know what will hit them next" he laughed making the two he was shouting at looked at each other

* * *

"That was probably scary for them" Weiss said

"Whatever, it would have been cool to see Saitama" Yang said

"I would have to agree" Tatsumi said

"But still, being attacked by Insecticons" Weiss said as the doorbell sound "I'll get"

"Thanks Weiss" Yang smiled

"No problem" Weiss said as she went to the door and opened it to see someone with their back turned to her "Hello?"

"Hello, it's been awhile hasn't it, Weiss" the figure said turning around to be revealed as someone Weiss was shocked to see

"Winter, you're alive?" Weiss said shocked.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and this chapter was what I would call my 'screw it!' chapter as in 'screw the rules this is my fic!' so I thought about somehow adding Saitama and I did taking down several Insecticons which look like the ones in TF Prime. I actually can't remember on how or why I decided to add Saitama but he's chapter kept being pushed back further and further, originally this was going to be in between an extended see battle until I counted the chapters and discovered chapter 15 was coming up which is why we had a single chapter for the sea battle, but it FINALLY allowed me to write this chapter and get it out and I have to say this is one the fun ones, possibly my one of my favourite ones so far, the other one was chapter 12 I was so pleased with how that turned as well. Now if you want to listen to possibly one of the most KICKASS Anime themes, you know where to listen to it, other wise I hoped you had fun with this**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	15. Chapter 15

"Weiss' biological sister?" Gray asked, "Didn't she die in the incident?"

"That's what I thought of too, but there she is plain as day" Zen said

"So what do you make of this?" Gray asked

"We could be losing a sister" Rin said as she visited the base

"Man, that would be a blow to the group" Gray said

"I think we should talk about it with the older siblings, and leave out the younger ones" Rin said

"And by younger ones you mean Rinka, Nagisa, Ruby and Henry right?" Zen said

"Yes as well as Setsuna, Izuku, Minako, Ed, Tatsumi and Souma" Rin said

"Geez, hiding something like this from half our siblings?" Gray asked

"It's going to be a challenge" Zen said

"One we must do" Rin said

* * *

"Souma! Souma!" Ryoko said

"What is it?" Souma asked

"You have to come downstairs NOW!" Ryoko said making Souma panic and head down stairs. Once there he saw Erina cowering because of the man in front of her

'Erina, how did she get back, I thought she was with the searcher team, but who is that with her?' he thought

"SOUMA!" Erina said running over to him, once she was in Souma's arms he noticed she was shaking

"Hey you okay?" he asked gently

"And who are you" a deep baritone voice said

"I'm her partner Souma Amaha, who are you" Souma said as he went

"That's my father Azami Nakiri" Erina said

'wait her father but that's impossible' Souma though before smiling and holding out his hand "Nice to meet you sir"

"Indeed" Nakiri said

'I need to talk to someone about this' Souma thought

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa back up. Weiss' sister is back, even though she's supposed to be dead?" Qwenthur asked

"Yeah, she just showed up" Gray said

"So what's the situation there?" Blake asked

"Tense, we may have to accept Weiss will be going to live with her sister from now on" Rin said

"But aren't we her brothers and sisters as well?" Qwenthur asked

"Not her biological ones" Rin said saddened

"So when will she leave?" Blake asked

"She won't" Yang said glaring out of frame

"Yang" Blake said saddened

* * *

Nagisa was walking around the base sighing when he saw Weiss and her sister Winter touring it

"And this is the engineering and maintenance bay, this is where anything mechanical is either made or fixed, this is also where we maintain any Transformers that might need help outside of Ratchet, oh hey Nagisa" Weiss said

"Hey Weiss" Nagisa said smiling sadly. Weiss picked up on it automatically

"So this is one of your 'adopted' brothers I assume?" Winter asked making Nagisa get shivers down his spine, he then softly glared at her

"Yeah I am" Nagisa said making Weiss look at him

"Hey, watch the tone of voice" Weiss said "I'm sorry Winter...Nagisa despite being one of the younger siblings tends to get over protective of us"

"It's understandable" Winter said smiling "Thank you for being a good brother to my sister"

"You're welcome" Nagisa said as the pair walked away, once they were out of sight Nagisa looked at his gauntlet which revealed that a Decepticon was in the base, but it couldn't exactly pinpoint its location "That can't be a coincidence" Nagisa muttered looking where Winter and Weiss went "Not at all"

* * *

"Okay, yeah I hear you, look just be careful and vigilant" Qwenthur said a she walked into see Shiro and Havia on the computer

"What's up?" Shiro asked

"That was Souma, apparently his girlfriend's dad isn't as dead as we thought he was" Qwenthur asked

"What?" Shiro and Havia asked

"Azami Nakiri, dead ten years ago, victim Alpha of the event" Qwenthur said pulling up his profile "Currently visiting Totsuki Academy"

"So how is he both alive and dead!" Havia asked

"Not sure" Qwenthur said before his eyes widened "Unless"

"What?" they asked

"It could have something to do with the Decepticons and the throne of two worlds" Qwenthur said

"But how?" Shiro asked

"How what?" a voice said making everyone shocked at who was standing there, for before them was someone they were not expecting, a brunette woman

"You're kidding me" Havia said

"And you are?" Shiro asked

"I'm Lieutenant Shiho Sosaki, call sign Mandalay" the woman said

'She can't be here after all she supposed fell into a coma at Base Takara during the last skirmish, so how could she be here. Something's not right" Qwenthur thought

* * *

Nagisa was still looking at his gauntlet which was showing a Decepticon signal, one that was hard to pinpoint, but that wasn't his biggest concern. No that would be the sister of Weiss who is acting all friendly with his family and is going to take Weiss to live with her and have Weiss change her name back to Schnee, he frowned

"Cheer up you'll still see her at school" Kurumu said "Beside it will be less crowded around here without her" she said bitterly

"You sound disappointed" Nagisa said

"I might be" Kurumu said saddened, Nagisa sighed and just hugged his sister who returned the hug, Weiss saw this and sadly smiled before turning to Winter and smiled brighter as Winter and Masane were talking about something over coffee

* * *

"So Erina's father is back" Souma said leaning back against the cupboard as he waited for the kettle to boil

"No he's not" a voice said making Souma look at Ejector "Also ding toast is done"

"What do you mean he's not?" Souma asked

"Kid that thing is a Decepticon weapon, one that is probably Shockwave's nastiest work to date, but I've never seen it used like this before" Ejector said

"What is it?" Souma asked

"An infiltration unit that 'pretends' to be on their side before revealing their true form and destroy the place, thing is when the Autobots first came to Earth a traitor who was called Deadlock gave the location to Optimus who sent in his top team to retrieve it and hide it where they landed, which was the deepest part of the ocean they were flying over. Only problem now is where are the other two?" Ejector said

"Excuse me, other two?" Souma asked

"They were deployed in threes, one is here and I have no idea where the other two could be" Ejector said

* * *

Blake was at the Valour base when Jetfire walked in

"What's up?" he asked

"Back from space already" Blake said

"Yep, so what's been happening, anything more about this throne of two worlds slag?" Jetfire asked

"Not much, but something's glitched" Blake said

"Defined glitched" Jetfire said

"Lt. Shiho Sosaki and Azami Nakiri have returned from either a coma or death, but I don't see how" Blake said

"Oh frag" Jetfire said

"What is it?" Blake asked concerned

"Something Shockwave cooked up during the war, it was design for espionage and sabotage. Most of them were found and destroyed but three of them weren't, so Optimus took them to earth and plunged them in the ocean to make sure Megatron couldn't get to them

"Wait three?" Blake asked shocked

"Yeah, and judging by what you've said all three have been activated, but the third haven't been located" Jetfire said

"Not exactly" Blake said

* * *

Nagisa was walking around the base trying to find the Decepticon when he came across Winter walking in front of him, while heading for Sora's area. Which wasn't in much use since he was out at the moment, Noel and Akane saw to that saying he needed a 'little sunlight' whatever that meant, so they were down a security expert; so unless Winter had permission to go down there which he once again doubted she was up to something, so Nagisa decided to follow her down the corridor and into the computer area. Pausing Winter looked around and smiled before she raised her hand, at what Nagisa didn't know just yet, but he did know when Winter's fingers turned into long metallic tentacles, slithering over to plug into the computer.

"Lord Megatron will reward me and my unit for getting the data, killing the Amahas and securing the future for a Decepticon rule of this miserable dust ball" Winter said making Nagisa go wide eyed before acting upon what he saw, flicking out the energy blade from the gauntlet.

"Like I would let that happen" Nagisa whispered as he ran forward and sliced the tentacles off of Winter "NOW! WHAT ARE YOU!" he shouted

* * *

Souma had been looking for the Decepticon that looked like Erina's father, but he didn't find it so he was in one of the school's kitchens

"Ah, Souma Amaha, I assume" 'Azami' said

"Yeah I am, and you are?" Souma asked

"I am Azami Nakiri, the father of Erina Nakiri" Azami said

"You're too, especially since her father died ten years which kicked off an event which only ended when ten percent of the Earth's total population was wiped off the face of the map, so tell what you are and why you are here, and maybe I'll go easy on you" he said chopping some onions before gripping the knife he was using, looking over his shoulder to see Azami facing away 'perfect' he though as he turned around and went to stab Azami, who then caught the blade, twisted it out of Souma's hand and threw Souma over his shoulder, all the while he's eyes were red

"That was clever" Azami said picking up the knife and twirling it around before pointing it at Souma, "Too bad you're nothing but a meatbag!"

"And you are?" Souma asked

"You can call me Skullgrin" he said

"So you're a Decepticon, aren't you?" Souma asked

"Yes, and so too are my pod brethren" Skullgrin said smirking as he stepped towards Souma with the knife heating up

"Oh scrap" Souma gulped

"Scrap indeed" Skullgrin said

* * *

Qwenthur, Havia and Shiro saw 'Sosaki at the computer looking over the data

"Where is it?" she asked "I need the data on that blasted battle, but it's not here" she said

"Looking for something?" Havia asked

"Namely this?" Qwenthur said holding up a drive

"Why thank you, now be good boys and hand over the data" she said

"First off, who the frag are you, since we know you're not Shiho Sosaki" Shiro said chambering a round into a shotgun

"Pity, I did enjoy this flesh costume, but the chest is a bit much, even with the restraint I'm wearing" she said smiling

"So who are you?" Qwenthur asked as she produced a blade out of her elbow which flicked up to connect with the rest of her arm as a vicious smirk appeared on her face.

"You can call me Fracture" she smirked as she leapt at them

* * *

Nagisa was dodging laser fire from the new Decepticon foe, luckily he was deflecting them with his blade

"So you got a name or do I just keep calling you glitch?" Nagisa shouted

"You can call me Slipstream" she said

"Decepticon identified: Slipstream former Air Commander turned Pretender" the gauntlet said

"So you've been sent in to kill us and found out whatever data Megatron wanted huh?" Nagisa smirked

"Indeed" Slipstream said as she transformed her hand into spike like weapon and stabbed at Nagisa, who blocked and deflected the weapon with his blade before standing up

"Oh this is going to be fun" Nagisa panted.

* * *

Souma was struggling to get back up as Skullgrin walked closer to him with the red hot knife, and was about to stab him when a frying pan smacked into the Decepticon's face before an arm grabbed him and hauled him out of there

"Thanks" Souma said

"No problem" the other student said, she had bright yellow cat like eyes and dark red hair "Then again, its about time I found you"

"What do you mean?" Souma asked

"I've finally found you after ten years of searching for you" the girl said

"Who are you?" Souma asked before the girl hugged him tightly

"I'm Rindo Kobayashi, and I'm your cousin and last living blood relative" she said sadly

"Come again?" Souma asked before the door broke and flew at them, before Skullgrin walked out

"Time to go" they both said running

* * *

"How tough is this bitch?" Havia asked as he shot Fracture again in the shoulder, but she swung at him while Shiro reloaded his shotgun

"What's going on out here?" Blake asked

"Get down!" Qwenthur said pulling her down

"Who is that?" Blake asked scared

"Say hello to Fracture, A Decepticon infiltration unit dubbed a Pretender using the form of one Lt. Shiho Sosaki"

"The one who in a coma in Takara Base's ICU?" Blake asked

"The same one, here hold this for me" Havia said passing Blake his rifle before pulling out a grenade and activated "FIRE IN THE HOLE! I REPEAT FIRE IN THE FRAGGING HOLE!" he shouted tossing the grenade. Soon a fireball nearly cooked them all

"Is she dead?" Shiro asked before a red eyed Decepticon popped up

"SHIT!" the four said before its head was blown head

"What is going on here?" Angela asked holding twin SMGs looking furious at the team below her and the smoking corpse "Well?"

* * *

Nagisa was thrown back against the wall, holding his shoulder which was now bleeding as Slipstream stabbed him, his gauntlet was trying to protect the wound,

"Any last words?" Slipstream asked smiling viciously as she pointed the spike at him

"Nagisa?" Cecily asked as she walked in as saw the Pretender "Oh crap, SAKURA! We need medical assistance" she shouted pulling out her gun as Sakura rushed over with her medikit, only to see Slipstream deactivate Winter's form "That is!"

"It's a Decepticon!" Sakura shouted as she tended to Nagisa's wound who had activated the shield to protect the pair of them from the attacking Decepticon. Luckily Cecily was protect them, getting a few good hits in on the Decepticon before it stopped

"Winter, are you in here?" Weiss shouted out

"Don't even think about it" Cecily said as Slipstream transformed back into its organic form of Winter

"WEISS! WEISS!" Slipstream yelled as she mimicked several injuries where Cecily shot her

"What is it?" Weiss asked before becoming shocked "WINTER! Who did this"

"They did, they attacked me for no reason!" Winter said

"Does it look like it was with no reason, you attacked Nagisa!" Cecily said as Sakura helped him back onto his feet

"He attacked me first, he said he wasn't going to let me leave with Weiss" Slipstream said

"WHAT!" Weiss said

"She was hacking into the NEST mainframe" Nagisa said as he gripped his injury

"Still, she is my sister, my birth sister, while you. You aren't even my real brother! you're one I just happen to have because we were adopted by the same person!" Weiss snapped making Nagisa go quiet looking down "I hope I never see you again once we leave, come on Winter" Weiss said

"Weiss" Nagisa said saddened

"Goodbye Nagisa" Weiss said coldly as she walked ahead of Slipstream who was smirking.

* * *

Out of nowhere a sword stabbed Winter right down the middle. Everyone gathered there was shocked

"NO! NO!" Weiss screamed as the blade was twisted before being removed "NOOOOO!" Weiss screamed as tears pooled in her eyes while turning away.

"That was one glitch taken care of" Drift said as he put his sword away

"I knew why Nagisa wanted her dead, but WHY DID YOU!" Weiss shouted at the Autobot Samurai. "YOU KILLED MY SISTER!"

"I doubt you're sister would be sparking, leaking energon and made out of metal" Drift said

"What?" Weiss asked looking over at Slipstream's corpse "That wasn't...Winter"

"No, I'm sorry" Drift said

"What is going on out here!" Maes shouted as he, Kusanagi, Masane and Optimus rushed in, Masane quickly ran over to Weiss

"We had a Pretender, disguised as Winter Schnee...Weiss' late sister" Drift said

"I see" Optimus said before turning to Drift

"No, I do not know how Megatron found them" Drift said

"Them? You know there's more of those things?" Cecily asked

"Two more" Drift said

"We're getting a report from Valour Base about a dead Pretender there" Itami said rushing over with the report

"Then where's the third one?" Masane said comforting a crying Weiss

"Shit" Nagisa said "It's at Totsuki Academy" he added checking his gauntlet

"SECTION 9 MOVE NOW!" Maes shouted

* * *

Once Section 9 got to Totsuki academy Gray, Rock and Saito went over to where the signal was strongest while the others split up. Once they found the signal the small team was perplexed

"Take that, and that, and that maybe some more of this huh!" Souma said hitting Skullgrin over the head with a sledgehammer. Looking up Souma smiled as he leant against the hammer "Hey guys"

"You okay Souma?" Gray asked

"Yeah, he's dead now" Souma said

"How that happen?" Saito asked as he put a precautionary round through its head

"Well" Souma said as he recounted how he took down Skullgrin "Its a bit of a story"

 _"Time to go" both he and Rindo shouted running away as he's Decepticon form was revealed making the two run away from, Souma grabbed a fire extinguisher and pointed it at Skullgrin and pulled the handle emptying into the Pretender's face making it go slower._

 _"Follow me" Rindo said as she lead Souma somewhere, looking behind Souma saw Skullgrin chasing after them_

 _"He's getting closer!" Souma panicked_

 _"Good" Rindo said before they approached a room "NOW!" she shouted as the two dove out of the way just as Skullgrin charged into the room. Grunting she closed the door and slammed her hand a button creating a hissing noise_

 _"Blast Chiller" she smirked "Freezes thing in an instant"_

 _"Cool" Souma said slumping next to her as the two laughed._ Souma sighed as he finished the story

"And that's it?" Grey asked

"Pretty much" Souma shrugged "So think I can get some shut eye at home?"

"Yeah, why not" Gray said slinging his arm over Souma's and walking back with his squad

"Kid's got some big ball bearings" Saito said

"No kidding" Rock said

* * *

(Insert song-Spica Juushinki Pandora/Last Hope ED)  
That night Weiss was laying on her bed when a knock was heard

"Come in" Weiss said as the door opened revealing Nagisa who had his arm in a sling making Weiss go wide eyed

"It's just for the next couple of days" Nagisa said as he sat down next to Weiss who looked away ashamed

"I'm" she started before being hugged warmly

"I know, and I know I would say the same thing if I was in your situation" Nagisa said

"But, it wasn't right or true" Weiss said "I said those things out of anger, not truth" she said

"Look, I guess you were right by saying I'm not your real brother, but I am your brother now, I know I can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but hey I'm a little brother I'm supposed to be, but if you ever need me for anything I'm here" Nagisa said as he continued to hug his sister

"I'm sorry, it just felt so nice having Winter back even if she was a fake, and it played me by using my sister against me. I can't believe I was so stupid and it shouldn't matter the situation I said those things, it's that I said them to one of my wonderful brothers, especially the one who seems to care for all of his siblings the most" Weiss said crying causing Nagisa to cry. Shortly after the Masane went to check on Weiss and found her fast asleep holding her younger brother tight in a protective hug, so she covered both of them and kissed them on their forehead before leaving them be.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with probably the most intense chapter yet, and of course it has themes that can hit home with anybody and taht's the subject of siblings. Now I have never had to deal with being adopted, but I've had fights with my older sisters which has sucked, but that's why I had that scene at the end there between Weiss and Nagisa, because while siblings fight they also love each other.**

 **Next subject I want to touch on is the Pretenders something that was last used in any TF Media back in Revenge of the Fallen with 'Alice' so I thought why not have one of them be Winter Schnee, then I thought stuff it and I'll add two more in, and of them being Azami Nakiri the scumbag father of Erina and Mandalay who will appear for real in the fic, I also named the male one after an actual Pretender while the other two were named after female transformers.**

 **Finally I want to talk about the song choice for that moment with Weiss and Nagisa, its from a Netflix anime I discovered and am enjoying called Juushinki Pandora in Japanese and Last Hope in English; its a sci-fi mecha post apocalyptic anime set somewhere in China where a team of mech pilot has to fight monster which are animals fused with technology because of an accident with a device that created a type of energy, one of the things I like about it is actually something that my Legacy of the Lost readers should be familiar with, the main character and his little sister isn't a blood relative but rather he adopted her to be his younger sister and help him out with things, the song is actually the ending which focuses on the sister, its a slower pace song but still enjoyable**

 **Now to end this long not and chapter by saying: So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	16. Chapter 16

Setsuna was just finished her homework and stretched before checking the time

"Oh sweet, it's about to start" she said stretching before heading into the family media room and looked around seeing no one in there she jumped onto one of the couches and turned on the TV with the remote and settled in, for in five minutes a marathon of one of her favourite shows were starting soon, she had discovered this one show while she was home from school sick one day and stumbled across it while she was wrapped up in a blanket, but now she was at full health and had snacks as the show started

"They are the the defenders of a digital world unseen by most, working out of the Delightful Byte Cyber Cafe Yusaku Fuijiki and his friends come together to form The Guardians of the Grid!" Setsuna recounted along with the show as it started off with the first episode titled 'Boot-Up sequence' which detailed how lonely High School student Yusaku met the rest of the team, she was crunching on her snacks loud enough not to hear anyone else but still be able to hear what was happening

* * *

"Cool Guardians of the Grid, haven't seen this one in awhile" Gray said shocking Setsuna who started to choke. "Whoa there!" Gray said patting his sister's back before passing her a drink

"Don't scare me like that" she frowned before turning back to the show. Gray just shrugged and relaxed enjoying the show "What are you even doing here?"

"Can't a guy take a break?" Gray asked

"You can, but don't you have a dorm over with Section 9?" Setsuna asked

"Not really, especially since my old one's still here" Gray said as he snatched some of Setsuna's snacks.

"HEY, get your own" she snapped as she turned back to watch the show

* * *

"So they ship who with the main character?" Gray asked

"The most popular pairings is either Yusaku with one of the blonde twins" Setsuna said

"What about the girl Kaede?" Gray asked

"She's option three, but the pairing that no one supports is Yusaku with Yoshino" Setsuna said

"Because?" Gray asked

"They're siblings" Setsuna said

"I see" Gray said "That's kind of squicky" he said

"No kidding" Setsuna said

"Huh, Guardians of the Grid, haven't seen this one in a while" Edward said walking in "Which episode are you guys up to?" Edward asked

"3" the two said

"Cool" Edward said joining the two on the couch "Wait, we need more snacks"

"Agreed" the other two said

* * *

"Was it always this...teeny?" Gray asked

"No, it was only this episode since it involved the Love Bug virus infecting social media and in turn any girls who used while in love" Setsuna said

"This show got weird sometimes" Edward said munching on some popcorn

"So it's the two sisters arguing over who got together with Yusauku?" Gray asked

"Pretty much, both of them have a crush and they were infected by the Love Bug virus" Setsuna explained

"But how, it's a computer virus isn't it?" Edward asked

"I think Yoshino is about to find out" Rinka said walking in and sitting down next to Setsuna who just smiled as they watched the younbgest girl getting spooked by the villain and hiding behind something

"Poor thing" all four said feeling sympathy

* * *

"Program Booster Installation?" Gray asked

"Yeah, it was revealed he could use the viruses he defeated to power up into a Boosted form, you know like how the Grid Fleet turns into Mecha armour for him" Setsuna explained

"Seems legit" Edward said "So what ones does he have at this point?"

"none, he's about to get one but he needs to find the virus containing the program" Setsuna said

"And of course this is the episode we meet the big bad" Edward said

"Cerebron" Gray said

"You actually remembered something" Setsuna joked.

"Not just Cerebron, but his programmer as well" Edward said

"The man in the shadows behind the screen" Rinka said

"Yeah, but they don't tell you his name for another three episodes" Setsuna said

"Hey guys" Tatsumi said "Guardians of the Gird huh, haven't seen this in a while" he said sitting on the floor

"Yeah" they all agreed

* * *

"Why did they make this a beach episode?" Edward asked

"Because it's the halfway point" Gray shrugged

"Out of a 24 episode series?" Tatsumi asked

"Just shut up and enjoy it" Setsuna said

"Did you guys hear why they delayed this episode?" Edward asked

"Wasn't because Yoshino actually got heatstroke or something like that?" Gray asked

"Yeah she did" Setsuna said

"The poor thing" Kurumu said walking in

"Hey Ku" Ed said

"Hey guys, reliving an old classic" Kurumu said sitting down next to Gray

"Why not?" Setsuna said

"You are so a fangirl of this show" Kurumu laughed before the sea based virus appeared

"Almost makes you want to not swim in the ocean ever again" Tatsumi said

"It's just a guy in a rubber suit enhanced with CGI" Setsuna stated

"Didn't they try to do a full on CGI/Anime spinoff?" Kurumu asked

"Yes they did, but we never talk about it or its title" Setsuna said

"Agreed" everyone said

* * *

"This is it!" Tatsumi said excited

"What are you on about?" Kurumu asked

"Oh yeah it's this episode" Setsuna said

"What episode?" Gray asked as they watched

"The one where everything changes, not to mention we also get to see Shen Obi!" Tatsumi said

"Shen Obi?" Kurumu asked

"Another warrior like Gridman" Setsuna said

"Interesting" Gray said

"Hey guys" Henry said

"How was school?" Gray asked as an ad break was on,

"Good as usual, but some British woman was there to talk to Ozpin about something" Henry said as he slumped on the couch

"Interesting" Gray said as they saw that Shen and Gridman were attacking each other thanks to the latest virus monster.

"So is he going to get that install thing soon?" Tatsumi asked

"Just keep watching" Setsuna said

* * *

"So this is the second part of the last episode?" Tatsumi asked

"It is, it obliviously said so" Kurumu said

"But who was that guy at the end of the previous episode, I mean we've been seeing him with Cerebron so he must be evil" Rinka said

"That would give away some of the plot" Setsuna said sighing before watching as Shen Obi was striking down Gridman.

"Man this is not good" Gray said

"What isn't?" Weiss asked walking in with Nagisa

"Guardians of the Grid, huh" Nagisa asked

"Wait isn't that the Shen Obi arc?" Weiss asked sitting down next to Nagisa

"You two seem close again" Setsuna said

"We cleared the air" Weiss said as she took some popcorn and watched at Gridman activated the Program Booster Installation to gain Shen Obi's own ninja abilities and attack him with it.

"That was awesome" Henry said smiling

* * *

"And now it's time for another half an hour break" Setsuna said as the group gathered got up stretch and worked out any kinks

"Hard to believe we're a quarter of the way through the series" Weiss said

"We're up to episode 12 of 24" gray said

"So what's after Guardians of the Grid?" Rinka asked

"That we do not speak off, well not true GoG fans talk about" Setsuna said

"And that is?" Rinka asked

"A sort of prequel" Edward said looking at his phone

"That we don't nor will speak about" Setsuna said adamently

"It can't be that bad" Henry said

"Hey guys!" Rin shouted

"Hey Rin, you back again?" Gray smirked

"It's cheaper to live here then at the dorms" Rin said

"Okay" the others said

"It's back on" Rinka said

"What are you guys watching?" Rin asked

"Guardians of the Grid" Setsuna said

"Oh is it that version?" Rin asked

"No" they all said

* * *

"This is such a sweet episode" Weiss said watching the Yoshino theme episode

"But you know it won't last" Gray said

"Don't spoil this for me, it's one of my favourite episodes" Weiss said

"Guys!" Setsuna said

"Sorry" they all turn back to see Yoshino walking around the city with Emily following her. What the characters were unaware of was the mastermind behind Cerebron watching them

"That guy unnerves me" Kurumu shivered

"Which guy?" Yang asked

"The mastermind" Weiss said

"why didn't you guys tell us you were watching Guardians of the Grid, plus why are they marathoning it at the moment?" Ruby said

"I don't know apparently its to do with something big" Yang said

"You don't think it has to do with what that guy approached Inori for is it?" Edward asked

"Like what they want her to sing the theme to the next series if they ever make it" Tatsumi said

"Why not?" Nagisa shrugged

* * *

"This is it, the first of five parts that lead up to the end" Setsuna said

"Well then, it's a good thing we've got snacks" Souma said as he and Zen rocked up, right then in there they saw the Mastermind holding Yoshino captured as Yusaku came up to him with his friend.

"Don't trust him" Zen said

"He has no choice" Setsuna said

"Okay, so what will you do?" Souma asked as he grabbed a snack

"I'm not sure if they have any choice" Rin said

"That's it, fight him!" Tatsumi said

"No, no, no, no" Setsuna said

"What, what is it?" Rinka asked

"That!" Edward said as Yoshino fell off the building forcing Yusaku to transform into Gridman and grab her, unaware that several Virus Kaiju were poised to destroy the city upon his orders

"So what is his name?" Zen asked

"Makashima" the character said on screen before it cut off as a cliffhanger

* * *

"Time to start the next episode" Gray said as they saw the monsters ganging up on Gridman while blowing the place up.

"That is not good" Yang said as they saw the destruction, all the while Gridman had Yoshino in his hand.

"Where's the Armament Fleet, the Program Booster Installation things, where are the power ups?"

"They are being blocked by Makashima's monsters" Setsuna said

"That sucks" Gray growled.

"Of course the heroes can't do anything when the city is in danger with this madman at the helm" Nagisa said

"Still, they can't do anything while that guy is around" Tatsumi said watching as Gridman barely survived the fight making Makashima smirked as he opened up a new window and started to type in a command

"NO!" they all shouted as the episode ended when Makashima finished the command

* * *

"Man the humans are totally getting intro that show" Bumblebee said

"I agree, apparently its ultra popular" Cliffjumper said

"Maybe we should watch it later" Hound said

"Just stay away from one of the season" Jazz said

"How do you know that?" Bumblebee asked looking at his friend

"Internet" Jazz said

"It is good to take an interest in the things our human charges also take an interest in" Optimus said

"True" the Autobots said

* * *

"So here we are, the final episode" Setsuna said

"Yeah" they all said as Cerebron was still holding a defeated Gridman as Yoshino was crying in the arms fo Claire who was looking on as Gridman was losing data. The rest of Yusaku's friend looked on in horror

"Can't they do something?" Kurumu asked

"I don't know" Edward said nervously as the final battle raged on with Gridman barely winning. They were on the edge of their sits when the main villain was destroyed making the group cheer before suddenly Gridman went down

"What?" Tatsumi asked

"What happened?" Yang explained before it showed Makashima laughing before he disappeared with his laugh still echoing in the sky

"NO!" they all shouted as the end credits rolled

"Oh come on!" Souma said

"What happened?" Kurumu asked before Setsuna turned off the TV

"Play the next episode" Weiss said

"You want to see what happens next, be my guess; but I'm telling it won't be good" Setsuna said

"Why?" Henry asked

"Guardians of the Grid: Alpha Build, the prequel to the series. Instead of being live action it was a mix of anime and CGI. It detailed the creation of the the Grid and Gridman, but it was poorly received so they decided to end the series there" Setsuna said

"But that ending, it sucks" Nagisa said

"No kidding" They all said

"So what now?" Henry asked

"Huh Alpha build, haven't seen this one before" Masane was heard

"MUM NO!" they all shouted racing off. Nagisa sighed before he saw something advertised and went wide eyed at what it was, it was an teaser for a proper second season to Guardians of the Grid, one that fans had been waiting for and it was also revealed that Inori was singing the new main theme for it

"Whoa" Nagisa said smiling

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here with a well earned chill down chapter featuring the group watching a show that will be an actual fanfic in the legacyverse called Guardians of the Grid which is inspired by SSSS Gridman, which in turn has characters inspired by a Transformers storyline! the show is great fun and I'm enjoying it a bunch, I also wanted to focus on the other family members who tend to get pushed to the background which is why Setsuna is the leading character here and also Inori singing the opening to the 'second season' is just something fun I thought up to help join the show to the rest of the series.** **Now I'm not sure when I'll start writing it as I've got a ton to do and I've started the next Legacyverse fic as well so that will be up after Legacy of the Lost Age of kings is done, so that will be early 2019, so watch out for that**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	17. Chapter 17

"okay can I just say I'M SERIOUSLY WANTING A DECEPTICON ATTACK HERE!" Havia said

"After the Pretender's attack, you want another one?" Qwenthur asked

"We're still cleaning up from the last one" Shiro said

"Thanks to somebody throwing an explosive" Blake glared

"It worked didn't it?" Havia asked

"We only killed it thanks to the commander" Qwenthur said

"You guys done yet?" Jetfire asked walking in with Chromia, Bulkhead and Sideswipe

"Nearly" they all said

"Well, I've got a mission for you" Jetfire said

"A mission, now?" Lynne asked looking worried

"What is it?" Havia asked

"It involves what we've been looking fore

"The throne of two worlds?" Shiro asked

"Yeah, I think we've gotten a possible location" Jetfire said

"How?" Shiro said

"Apparently someone found a relic that can locate a part of the key to the throne room" Jetfire said

"You mean the Eye of the Storm?" Shiro asked "I thought we had all of it?"

"So did we" Blur said

"Okay so where are we meeting them?" Blake asked

"The seaside" Jetfire said

"Well you heard him guys, AUTOBOTS TRANSFORM AND ROLLOUT!" Qwenthur said making everyone look at him "What I always wanted to say that"

"Come on" Blake said

"Yeah, yeah" Qwenthur said as the team got ready

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" a young woman with golden brown hair asked as the slight wind blew it

"Yes, I am" another voice said

"What should we look out for?" the young woman said

"I'll let you know" the voice said as the NEST Team's Autobots showed up, the young turned as the European team walked over to her 'I wasn't expecting them'

"Are you the one with information?" Blake asked

"I am, my name is Isuzu Sento" the young woman said

"I'm Blake, and these are my brothers Qwenthur and Shiro and my sister Inori" Blake said

"Pleasure to meet you" Isuzu said bowing

"So you had some information for us?" Shiro asked

"I do, but first" Isuzu said "Could you ask your cars to transform"

"How did you know about them?" Inori asked as the Autobots with them transformed

"How do you know about us?" Blur asked

"Stand down Autobots" the voice said

"Under who's orders?" Bulkhead said

"Mine" the voice said

"It can't be" Chromia said

"Elita-1 TRANSFORM!" the voice said as the nearby pink and silver bike transformed

"Impossible" Sideswipe said

"We thought you were fragged during the war" Bulkhead said

"Yeah, we thought they scrapped you to break Optimus' Blurr said

"Don't worry, those are grossly misinformed rumours, now shall we head back to the base?"

"What just happened?" Qwenthur asked

* * *

"It's good to see you in the steel again Eilta" Jetfire said

"Same here Jetfire, though I thought you were back on Cybertron" Elita said

"Just arrive here a couple of weeks ago" Jetfire said

"So what is you wanted to tell us?" Bulkhead asked

"It's about the Throne of two world, but first I want to know what you all know" Elita said

"The fact King Arthur was a real king used who a Cybertronian Sword which most people dub Excalibur" Bulkhead started

"He has some kind of immortality thanks to said sword" Chromia said

"Plus there is the woman of Wind, a woman who can turned into a sword while controlling the wind" Sideswipe said

"Oh you mean Aria" Elita said

"And you know that how?" Shiro asked

"I'm not sure, but we learnt about Aria pretty early on, she was a subject of a secret project which allowed young women to change into weaponry while imbuing them with elemental abilities as well as the sword mode" Elita said

"Do you know who did this?" Blake asked

"No, but the only hypothesis is that it was the quintessons, but that is unlikely" Elita said

"And when did you meet up with Isuzu?" Blake asked

"Japan, I was hiding out there during the massive event that took place ten years ago, but unfortunately I was knocked into stasis mode and didn't wake until recently" Elita-1 said

"So I helped her and fixed her up so she could head over here and started to look for clues" Isuzu said

"So how do we find Aria?" Shiro asked

"We're not sure" Isuzu said

* * *

Meanwhile above London the Decepticon warship was hiding in the clouds

"Why are we just hiding?" Thundercracker asked

"Because Megatron is trying to find the location of the throne of two worlds" Starscream said

"And where is that?" Skywarp asked

"We're still looking for it" Starscream said

"And this painting will reveal some kind of heroes and knights" Thundercracker said

"Indeed, but we need to find out who they are" Starscream said

"Didn't the Stunticons run into some woman during their attacks?" Skywarp said

"They did say something like that, but we don't know who she is, but we will change that" Starscream said

* * *

"You seriously think she'll be here?" Qwenthur asked

"Maybe" Shiro said

"Hello, gentlemen back again" the curator said

"Yeah we're looking for someone" Qwenthur said

"May I ask who it is?" the curator asked

"A woman with brown hair, possibly Scottish or Irish origins" Shiro said

"And does this woman have a name?" the curator said

"We believe her name is Aria" Havia said

"That's a pretty name" the curator said "I'll tell you if I see her" she said as she handed Shiro a card

"Thanks, here's a way to contact with us" Havia said

"Thank you" the curator smiled as the trio left

* * *

"So you think we'll be able to find her?" Inori asked

"Hopefully, besides we have to head back to Regalo for that vacation" Blake smiled

"Have you been there before?" Isuzu asked

"Business only, we had to pick up an artefact there" Blake said

"But we did help out with a local celebration" Inori smiled

"That was fun" Inori said

"I see" Isuzu said

"She wasn't there" Qwenthur said

"Didn't think she would, so where is she?" Balke asked

"Do we even thinks she's in Britain?" Lynne asked

"I think so, last her saw her was at Tohsaka's dig site"

"You mean at Knight's Hollow?" Blake asked

"Yeah" Shiro said as he pulled the location up on the holo-map.

"Why does this location keep popping up, you think Aria would be there?" Qwenthur asked

"I think so" Shiro said

* * *

"So they've left the site for the day" Shiro said as they arrived with Bulkhead at Knight's hollow. They group looked around as the sound of Celtic music. The team looked at each other and walked over to the sound of the music, and there they saw the gallery curator in a green fantasy garb playing a flute. She stopped playing and looked up

"Oh hello" she said with a light Celtic accent dancing on her voice. "I was wondering when you would figure things out" she smiled

"You're Aria?" Shiro said

"I am" Aria said

"So why didn't you tell us who you were?" Shiro asked

"Just fun, besides I'm in hiding from one of the ancient transformers" Aria said

"Ancient Transformers?" Qwenthur said

"yes, what most people don't know is that during the Last stand of the Knights of the round there were transformers there that would turn into massive beasts" Aria said

"Yeah that big dragon, right?" Shiro asked

"Dragonstorm, yes he was one of them, but the Saxons had help as well, I don't knwo what it was called. They were threats to our people; so I helped the king fight

"You mean King Arthur?" Blake asked

"Yes, he lead the charge here with Excalibur, which had been given to her by Dragonstorm" Aria said

"The scabbard that gave her immortality was Cybertronian as well then?" Qwenthur asked

"Yes that would be correct, everything about the legends of King Arthur could have their source back tyo that planet" Aria said

"So she could still be alive today right?" Shiro asked

"Aye lad, she is. In fact last I heard she was in a town dubbed Akihabara" Aria said

"What, she's where?" they all said

* * *

"Japan, you're saying King Arthur or possibly a descendant is here?" Maes asked via video call

"That's correct" Blake said

"Then where would she be?" Maes asked

"Last known location is Akihabara, do you think you guys can deploy Section 9 there?" Blake asked

"We would love to but, we have a major situation here"

"What do you mean?" Shiro asked

"Minako's gone missing" Maes said

"What?" Inori asked shocked

"Where?" Qwenthur asked

"HOW!" Shiro shouted

"All we know is that she went to check out an abnormal snowfall up in a section of the mountains and she hasn't check in since then"

"That's not good" Shiro said

"SO we're currently deploying them up there to see if they can find her" Maes said "But after that we can get on the search for King Arthur, or whoever it is. But now you have a more important mission"

"The ancient Transformers?" Shiro asked

"Yes, your new objective is to find out who they are and what side they were on" Maes said "Takara base out"

* * *

"So do you realise what this mean right?" Havia asked attacking a burger

"Yeah, the transformers have been using Earth for a battle ground over the last 1000 years" Qwenthur said

"Kind of scary while you think about it" Lynne said

"How so?" Havia asked

"That means, that ten years ago was probably not the first time one of them pulled off what Megatron did" Lynne said

"But back then, the global population was a lot smaller so there would be a small amount of death even if they were the same percentage" Qwenthur said

"Still, how could an alien race of living machines come to our planet and start destroying ten percent of our world population" Lynne said

"Could be worse, Megatron could have halved the global population" Havia said

"I agree" Qwenthur said biting into some more fries. "But what truly worries me is what happens when Megatron finds the throne room and the Ancient Transformers?"

"Then it would be chaos and we would lose up 80% if we're lucky" Havia said

"And if we're unlucky?" Lynne asked scared

"Say goodbye" Havia said

"Oh" Lynne said saddened

* * *

"Where would they hide this thing?" Blake asked

"What if they aren't hiding it?" Shiro said

"What do you mean" Inori said

"Yes, hiding in plain sight would be an optimal to hide things" Isuzu said looking at the information

"But where would hide?'

"I think there is a monstrous looking statue in the Principality of Clarines" Isuzu said

"Good, we'll have Zen check it out when he heads there on his trip" Blake said

"Yeah that means we also have to look for the Knights of Iacon and Dragonstorm

"The Knights of Iacon, I thought they were all offlined" Elita said

"We believe the Battle of Knight's Hollow was a sort of last stand that they managed to survive" Blur said

"Interesting, do you know which members are still alive?" Elita asked

"No we don't have anything confirmed" Shiro said

"What about the Dinobots?" Inori asked

"Grimlock's team. They are still online" Elita said surprised

"Yeah why?" Shiro asked

"Because last I heard Grimlock was dubbed the last knight of Iacon" Eliat said

"You don't think" Shiro said

"That Grimlock was at the Battle of Knight's Hollow. I think he was" Blake said

"Then he will have the answers we seek" Shiro said

"But isn't Grimlock still in the SAZ with the other Dinobots?" Inori asked

"that could be a slight problem" Shiro said

* * *

"How is that a problem?" Jetfire asked

"They are on another world which can be reached from ours, but you can reach it with a special gate in Japan" Shiro said

"Well then let's go" Bulkhead said

"You need special permission from governments on both sides of the gate, and then you have a limited time there." Blake explained

"And if we did get there then we would have to find them, which was easy last time thanks to the Predacons attacking our group" Shiro said

"I'm still pissed at them, even if they are dead

"What did they do?" Bulkhead asked

"Almost killed our brother" Blake scowled

"Okay then" Bulkhead said

"And now we have to find another way to contact Grimlock" Blake said

"I'll get to work on that" Shiro said

"Good idea, have Qwenthur and Havia join you guys afterwards" Blake said

"You got it." Shiro nodded

* * *

 **G'Day Guys Grizz here and that was a bit more back story about the Last stand of the Knights of the rounn table, the team finally meet the Lady of the wind aka Aria who was the curator/ brown haired woman in the museum. Now I've also added the hint of what is to come with Minako missing, the Ancient Transformers and the Knights of Iacon which will be relevant in future chapters**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	18. Chapter 18

"what's the problem Kurabayashi?" Minako asked as she got into Masane's office

"We've detected an abnormal snowfall here, it only appears in one place. We were hoping to send somebody in, but we've deployed all the different teams on different missions"

"Doesn't look too far away. Mind if I take this one?" Minako asked

"What, as a solo mission?" Kurabayashi asked

"Sure why not, have an Autobot in the area as backup and I think I can handle this"

"I probably should send in Gray since he's apart of Section 9, but they are dealing with something related to the throne, so I guess we can send you. But check in every hour" Kuribayashi said

"will do ma'am" Minako said

"And dress warmly, we have no idea how cold it is up there" Kurabayashi said "Man is Masane going to have my head for this"

* * *

"Thanks for bringing me to the area, Perceptor" Minako said

"Not a problem, this weather has me stumped as well, sadly I had to change vehicle modes for this trip" Perceptor said

"Anyway it's nice to know you'll be in the area looking at this as well" Minako said

"But it is bizarre to see snow this soon into the seasons" Perceptor said

"I agree, which is why I'm up here" Minako smiled

"Okay, I'll let you out here" Perceptor said

"Thanks" Minako said getting out "I'll be in touch"

* * *

"Hm, this has to be he's work" a voice said as a hand checked out a small device. "This is definitely an Atmospheric Freezer, design to supercool the local area so Transformers are easier to attack since their core temperatures would be lowered to a critical point. But that also causes the climate to be changed from the current season to winter creating vast amounts of snow and sleet" he said looking at the sky before stepping on the ground as snow crunched underneath his foot. He frowned "Beast mode" he said as he shifted forms. "Hopefully this keeps my core temperature up at least, until I can find the other Freezers" he said as he walked along, soon he saw Perceptor dropping off Minako "Interesting that they're dropping a human off here, must be here to search for the freezers as well" he said, he was unaware that he was being watched by someone he wasn't expecting.

"So there you are, oh I can't wait for you to freeze" the voice said chuckling sinisterly "And then I'll have organic femme for entree" he slurped his jowls before scuttling off into the abyss of darkness

* * *

"I must be close to the summit and source of the snow by now" Minako said wrapping her scarf around her tighter. "I should be getting ready to go poolside, not being a snowgirl" she shivered as something laughed evilly

"I see you" it sang as it chuckled

"Who's there?" Minako asked

"My only wish to catch a dish so juicy sweet" the voice said

"Okay, come on Gollum, show yourself" Minako said

"Very well, Tarantulas TERRORIZE!" a voice said as a massive spider jumped out of the snow and transformed "Ah dinner is served" he cackled

"Oh man that's a big, big, big SPIDER!" she screamed as she ran

"I don't think so" he said as he unfurled his spider legs that were connected to his arms and fired rapidly at Minako, who dodged all of the bullet before sliding into cover and looking back her. "Where did you go?" he asked as he pulled out his blaster and a bladed projectile. Minako peeked out from under cover and quickly pulled her head in as the blade nearly lopped her head off. She gulped rubbing her neck before she got out of there

"That was too close" she said panting

"I'll find you my dear" the transformer said "BEAST Mode!" he shouted turning into a massive spider who scuttled away in the snow.

* * *

"I'm not going to find out what's happening with that thing here" Minako said as she removed her jacket to take a look at the damage. It was sliced by the bullets that thing was shooting at her, plus that bladed projectile had sliced into her leggings a bit, meaning it was getting colder and she could already feel her body shutting down. Acting quickly she pulled out her phone and dialled

"Already finished?" Kurabayashi said

"No, I was attacked by some kind of Transformer and most of my winter gear got wrecked and shot, can you send some new stuff?" Minako asked

"I'll try but if I did it wouldn't be for awhile, find somewhere to stay warm a bit until its ready to send" Kuribayashi said

"Got it" Minako said before hanging up, she then slumped to her knees. "Not now" she said as her vision was being to blur "I must have used more energy than I thought running from that thing" she said as her face collided with the cold snow and she passed out. Last thing she heard was the crunching of snow. 'I'm don...' she thought

"This isn't good" the transformer from before said, "her core body temp is lowering and those rips aren't helping. But I'm betting Tarantulas tired her out to wear her down more" he added before looking around "There, that will help" he said picking Minako up and walking over to where he was looking at, he set her down and removed her outer clothing, leaving her in her neon orange underwear, the transformer softly slipped her body into the warm water of the hot spring her had found while placing her jacket under her head to act as a pillow. Walking over to the edge of the hot spring the transformer shifted into Beast mode and sat on a rock. He looked up at the sky and frowned "I'm going to have to wait until I can find the rest of the Freezers until this girl is awake" he said, "Well that's just"

* * *

"Here" Rin said handing a bundle of Minako's clothes to

"Thanks" Kuribayashi said taking the bundle of clothing and placed them in a drone

"Do you think she's okay?" Kurumu asked

"Hopefully, Perceptor's in the area. But I should send in an arctic expert if we had one" Kuribayashi said

"Wait, I remember something Obi told me, he said that the Maximals and Preadcons can survive different temperatures due to their beast modes, so if it was a transformer I'm wondering if it was one of these two factions" Kurumu said

"So we're probably dealing with a Predacon" Rin said

"I'll contact Rhinox and see if he has any information that could point to a Predacon" Kurumu said

"Okay, I'm sending the supplies now" Kuribayashi said

* * *

Minako was starting to wake up when she felt warm, like she was wrapped up in a blanket, soaked blanket or maybe a hot bath.

"Where, where am I?" Minako asked as she sat up "And why am I in just my underwear?"

"It was the only way to make sure the hot spring warmed you up" a voice said making her look around until she saw an African Silverback sitting near the hot spring she was in

"Who...who are you?" Minako asked

"My name is Optimus Primal, I'm the leader of the Maximals" he said

"Maximals, you mean the descendants of the Autobots?" Minako asked

"I am" Primal said as he continued to stare away from where Minako was

"Why are you looking out that way?" Minako asked

"I heard it was not polite to stare at a organic female in such state of uncovering" Primal said

"I guess so" Minako said "Any sign of clothes or a drone?"

"I'll go check" Primal said walking away as Minako sunk into the cold water.

* * *

Optimus Primal was walking through the snow when he heard something around him, so he stopped and looked around before sniffing the air.

"I didn't think you survived, nor that you would revert to organic from Transmetal" Primal said

"Same here" Tarantulas said "So that must mean Transwarp bridging technology was used to bring us here"

"I agree, but we're still enemies. So that means OPTIMUS PRIMAL MAXIMIZE!"

"Tarantulas TERRORISE!" the spider said as the transformed. A drone flew over head and stopped to observed. Tarantulas saw this and pulled his rifle out, only to be punched by Primal sending the spider into the snow. Getting up Tarantulas spat out the snow

"Where are the freezers Tarantulas?" Primal asked

"Like I would tell a stupid monkey like you" Tarantulas said

* * *

"As much as I would like to stay in here, I would like to get out before I get dizzy" Minako said as she still up

"Hey, Mina!" Rin said as she arrived on a small mobile with Kurumu on top of a Rhino

"Hey guys" Minako said as Rin draped a towel over her "what are you doing here?"

"Perceptor and Kuribayashi sent us here to help you, and we brought Rhinox since his system can handle the environment better thanks to his beast mode

"Oh, that's good to know, wait Rhinox?" Minako asked

"Yes?" the Maximal said

"Have you heard of Optimus Primal?" Minako asked

"What" Rhinox gasped

* * *

"Running out of steam Optimus?" Tarantulas asked

"You wish" Primal said deploying his shotgun from his arms and fired at the con who took cover. Looking around he frown as he knew he couldn't fly that high thanks to the blizzard created from the Freezers. He was stuck where he was and he was close to running out of energon

"Tell me Primal, have you heard what the humans did?" Tarantulas asked

"You'll have to be specific" Primal said

"Protoform X2" the predacon stated

"They didn't" Primal gasped

"They did, they created their own transformer by fusing dead Cybertronian technology with the bleeding edge terran technology" Tarantulas said making Primal shocked

"It can't be" Primal said

"Just like who you Maximals took a harmless Predacon and infusing him with a Decepticon Berserker's spark! What a mess he made of the colony he was held in, Omnicron if I'm not mistaken; so tell me Primal how did that feel, to know that you sat back and watched while the Maximal High Council unleash the Pit on a space colony?" Tarantulas said cackling before he hear crunching behind him, dread what it was, he turned around to see a massive green fist head straight for his face. Rhinox had successfully sucker punched the Predacon into the snow.

"That was fun" Rhinox said

"Rhinox?!" Primal said

"Good to see you sir" Rhinox said "So he told you?"

* * *

"Yes, I didn't need much of a reminder, that always haunted my systems letting that thing get out of the lab"

"I warned them, but they didn't heed my words" Rhinox said

"So it is good to see you old friend" Primal said

"Same here" Rhinox said "Anyway we have to catch up, once I finished squashing a spider of course" he laughed pulled out his BFCGs

"You still have those?" Primal asked

"Of course, you think I would trade these puppies in?" Rhinox asked as he spun the barrel of his chainguns slowly

"Oh scrap" Tarantulas said before Rhinox pointed his gun at him "There is no logical way you a leaking pacifist when you have those monstrosities of guns" Tarantulas said

"What better way to swap and shred Preds?" Rhinox said "Now where are the freezers?"

"Like I'm going to tell you" Tarantulas said before Primal and Rhinox shoved both their guns in his face "Then again

* * *

"What's this thing?" Kurumu asked uncovering a disk like object,

"A landmine?" Rin asked

"That is part of a device call a Atmospheric Freezer, it's a weapon used by the Decepticons. But sadly they never could get it right, Tarantulas being a Predacon could actually make it work, which is dangerous to the Transformers of this war" Primal said

"So what should be done with them?" Minako asked

"Simple, we destroy them" Rhinox said

"How do we do that?" Rin asked

"I'm not sure" Primal said looking at his old friend

"I might have an idea" Rhinox said

* * *

"So he's a Maximal?" Sword asked looking as the two Maximals were already analysing the Freezer device

"Yeah he is, in fact he's the leader" Kurumu said

"Cool" Obi said

"Why aren't you with the Searchers?" Kurumu asked

"I have no idea, anyway we're closer to finding the Axalon" Obi

"And Protoform X2?" Kurumu asked

"Just like the pred said, he's a fusion between human and Transformer technology created within one year of the event. Anyway an Autobot learnt what our government were doing and decided to defend our world from the Protoform X2, he's name was Depth Charge"

"Depth Charge?" Primal asked "Must have been an ancestor to our Depth Charge from Colony Omnicron" Primal said

"Must be, but tell me, how long has Protoform X2 been around?" Primal asked

"It's been classified, the only ones who can access the file are the top brass; so basically I have no idea" Obi said

"That is not good" Sword frowned

* * *

 **G'Day Guys Grizz here and this was one of the major chapters I wanted to work on since Beast Wars was a big part of my child hood and was released around 20 years ago. Like my last love letter I wanted to do this again, only adding in some fanservice with Minako aka Sailor Venus and a Hot Spring. Also it sets up a character we'll see towards the end of the fic: Protoform X! oh boy that is going to be awesome, also as awesome as the fan nickname for Rampage's weapon: Hellbelcher! almost as good as Rhinox's Chainguns of Doom or as they are referred to in this chapter BFCG (Big...fragging Chain Guns!) which is one of the fun parts of battle**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	19. Chapter 19

"So let's recap shall we, King Arthur is still alive and somewhere in Japan, the same country where Henry Morgan and Shirahama Kenki took Aria in secret, Aria who in turn came back to London to head up an exhibit of King Arthur, whcih had several clues for us to find King Arthur, and now we just learnt that the Dinobot were at the battle of Knight's Hollow?"

"Pretty much" Aria said as she was playing with Inori's hair

"Great, so we have to head back to Japan" Qwenthur said

"And that means who know where he is"

"She" Aria said "King Arthur is merely the alias she used to hide her true name; Artoria"

"Bullshit" Havia said

"Maybe The Ark can help" Blake said

"Plus doesn't Nagisa have a link to Omega Supreme?" Inori asked

"When did he get that?" Qwenthur asked

"A while ago, after the first GATE event" Inori said

* * *

 **flashback**

Inori was walking around the base humming to herself when she heard cursing and grumbling.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" she asked

"Oh hey Inori, I was until this thing started to beep" Nagisa said indicating his gauntlet

"I see" Inori said sitting down next to him "What that's thing for anyway?"

"I'm not sure, it could be some sort of uplink" Nagisa said

"But to what?" Inori said

"How about to the bed links?" Masane said as she walked up behind the two

"Oh hey mum" Nagisa said

"What are you two doing up this late?" Masane said

"Couldn't sleep" Nagisa said

"Practicing a new song in my head" Inori said

"Okay, look its late so off to bed you go" Masane said

"Okay, night mum" the two said as they went to bed

"Man, being a mum is hard sometimes, but it's rewarding" she smiled before returning to bed herself

* * *

"So Nagisa's had a link to one of the strongest Autobots ever and you didn't tell us until now, why?" Blake asked

"Didn't seem like the time was right" Inori shrugged

"Anyway, with Artoria in Japan, I'm guessing we'll need to head back" Qwenthur said

"Not just yet" Aria said

"What's up?" Shiro asked

"You must find Avalon" Aria said

"The scabbard?" Shiro asked

"The island" Aria said "Once you do then we can find Artoria" Aria said

"Why, what's on Avalon?" Havia asked

"I don't know, but it's something sentimental to Artoria" Aria said

"Okay so where do we find it?" Blake asked

* * *

"Okay we understand" Mukuro said as her squad was in England

"What is it?" Yomi asked

"We need to find Avalon before NEST" Mukuro said

"Why?" Mercury asked

"Because it will leads up to Artoria and the throne of two worlds. Heck one of the council will meet us there" Mukuro said

"The council, you mean our leader's advisors. Who are they sending?" Mercury asked

"I'm not sure who, but it must be big that our leader is sending one of his generals to help us" Yomi said

"Why now?" Mercury asked

"I'm not sure" Mukuro said "But we have to get there

* * *

That night Blake was lounging on the couch in the common area when she closed her eyes, once she fell asleep she started to dream that she was walking around a fog covered forest

"Okay where am I?" she asked as she went for her katana, which was missing "Where's my blade?" she asked before a giggle echoed throughout the forest "WHO'S THERE!"

"Over here" a cutesy voice said

"That voice it can't be" Blake said as she dashed over to where she heard the voice

"Over here" the voice said again making Blake turn to the left

"Where are you?" she asked panicked as she looked around

"This way" the voice said leading Blake to a meadow which the fog had encircled leaving it clear, and there in the middle was a young girl with purple pigtails, a blue and pink dress and a cheery smile on her face "Hello" she said

"RIHOKO!" Blake cried running over to the girl and pulling hr into a massive bear hug "I can't believe it's you, after all this time" she said

"Yep it's me" Rihoko said "Huh, you're crying" she said brushing some of them away

"I'm just so happy to see you again" Blake said as she held her baby sister. "We thought you were"

"There, there it's okay now" Rihoko said

"Where are we?" Blake asked standing up and taking her sister's hand

"This is Avalon" Rihoko said

"This is Avalon, as in the island of Arthurian legend?" Blake asked looking down

"Yep, come on" Rihoko said pulling her along

"Where are we going?" Blake asked

"Somewhere special" Rihoko said as a bright light over took them. It was at this point that Blake woke up panting. She then ran her fingers under her eyes and saw them were damp.

"Rihoko" Blake said grabbing her duster and running off. She paused before she looked at her outfit and then to a garment bag. It was the one she received on Regalo island, but she thought against it and rushed out to the command centre

* * *

"We've got it" Havia said

"You mean?" Lynne asked looking at the data

"Yeah, we've got the location of Avalon!" Shiro asked

"Where?" Blake asked rushing in

"Just off the coast of England, south of the Isle of Man, it's not that big so it was hard to pick up on RADAR" Havia said

"We have to get there" Blake said

"Why?" Qwenthur asked

"Because I think Rihoko might be there" Blake said

"Blake" Inori said

"Come on Blake, you know that she's" Qwenthur said

"I know, but it felt so real" Blake said

"We'll find her there then" Shiro smiled comforting his sister

"Go, see what you can find out there and if you can at all bring back Rihoko" Angela said as the ground bridge opened up

"Guys, do you think?" Qwenthur asked as Blake, Havia and Lynne ran into the bridge followed by Blur and Bulkhead

"I have no idea" Shiro said looking around.

* * *

"We're here" Blake said

"So this is Avalon huh?" Shiro asked

"Looks like an ordinary island" Qwenthur said

"So why are we here?" Lynne asked

"I'm not sure, Aria why are we here?" Havia said

"Because there is something here that will lead us to Artoria" Aria said

"And that is?" Inori asked

"I have no idea, it's the only gap in my memory I haven't been able to recover" Aria said

"That's great" Qwenthur said

"Shut it" Blake snapped slapping the back of his head making him glare at her. Sighing the group moved on while the two Autobots drove slowly behind them. Blake and Qwenthur looked at each other as they neared a heavily wooded section

"What's wrong?" Aria said

"Them" Blake said as dozens of MECH soldiers rushed out and aimed their weapons at the group

"When did they get here?" Havia asked

* * *

"Oh hello" Yomi said as she and the other assassins walked out

"How did they get here?" Blake asked

"Not as you would be so kind as to drop your weapons on the ground" Mukuro said as everyone complied.

"They're disarmed" Mercury shouted behind him

"Good" a voice said as a man and a woman walked out "So these are members of the infamous Amaha family, interesting" the woman said

"The girls are very cute" the man said

"You have got to be kidding me" Havia said

"What?" Blake asked

"I know those two are" Havia said

"Which are?" Lynn asked

"The man is Professor Alexis Leskinen a professor of neurology and the woman is Sofiya Pavlovena aka Balalaika; former VDV and a veteran of the Soviet-Afghan war. Never thought these two were with MECH" Havia said  
"Congratulations on knowing who we are, plus we're the leaders of MECH's science and military divisions and members of the Council" Balalaika said  
"What's the council?" Shiro asked

"The advisors to our grand leader, who goes by many names but the one you may know him as is Black Cardinal" Leskinen said

"Black Cardinal's the mastermind of MECH!" Havia said

"Indeed" Yomi said "Now, what are you here for?"

"None of your business" Shiro shouted

"Well then, we'll just have to force it out of you" Balalaika said

"Shall we?" Leskinen asked smiling

"Get them" Balalaika said as the MECH soldiers ran over to them

"RUN!" Lynne said

"WHERE!" Inori shouted

"This way!" Blake shouted as she lead the team away from them. Soon the entered the forest

"Why this way?" Inori asked

* * *

"BLAKE!" Shiro asked

"Where are we now?" Qwenthur asked as the group looked around to see them in a circle of fog

"Okay, we'll be safe here" Blake said as she looked around

"What is it?" Aria asked

"She was here" Blake said

"Blake?" Havia asked

"SHE WAS RIGHT HERE!" Blake shouted as he siblings looked at eachother

"This is where you dreamed of meeting Rihoko isn't it?" Shiro asked

"Yes, she was right here!" Blake shouted

"Blake" Qwenthur said

"RIHOKO! RIHOKO! ARE YOU HERE" Blake shouted

"Blake" Inori said looking down "Pleases stop this"

"Are you here" Blake shouted

"BLAKE STOP! SHE'S NOT HERE, SHE'S DEAD!" Shiro shouted

"DO YOU THINK I HAVE FORGOTTEN THAT HUH!" Blake roared

"Blake" Qwenthur said

"Is this really the time for this shit?" Havia asked

"You really think I forgot that she died, and when I was supposed to be watching her" Blake said

"Everyone of us has told you, we don't blame you for what happened!" Shiro shouted before a bullet whizzed past his head

"I'm sorry" Blake said collapsing

"BLAKE GET UP!" Shiro shouted

"We're screwed!" Qwenthur said

* * *

"It's a shame that you have to give up" Yomi said holding her massive sword at Blake's neck. "Any last words?" she asked before a knife came flying at her

"BACK OFF!" Asukau shouted

"Damn it" Mercury said rushing in to kick Asuka, only to be intercepted by Gray

"Back off skippy" Gray said as he punched Mercury in the face making him stumble

"Section 9, what are they doing here?" Balalaika asked

"Looking for you" Kusanagi said dropping down behind the Russian and punching here

"Shit, that's not good" Leskinen said

"Going somewhere?" Rock asked as he and Eren aimed their weapons at the MECH scientist

"Blast" Lenskinen said before he ran away

"Stop him!" Kusanagi said before punched away by Balalaika, Mukuro's team quickly blocked Section 9's advance allowing them to get away before Section 9 aimed at Mukuro's team. They placed their hands up before Yomi drew out a smoke bomb creating a thick cloud, whcih when dissipated revealed that MECH had left

"They got away" Kusanagi said before Sakura spotted Blake and ran over to her

"Is she alright?" Goku asked

"She's remembering something that we thought she forgot" Inori said as Shiro and her helped up

"We'll explain later" Shiro said as they walked over to the ground bridge "I think we should head home to recover for a bit"

"Agreed" Gray said taking over from Inori, looking around she spotted Qwenthur flipping a large coin before placing it into his back pocket before rushing into the bridge before it close.

* * *

Masane stood by the bridge as the Europe team and Section 9 came through. Blake upon seeing her left her brother's arms and ran into her mothers. Sensing something was wrong Masane set about comforting her daughter who was crying

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Blake cried

"Honey, what are you talking about?" Masane said soothing Blake

"She had a dream about Rihoko" Qwenthur said looking down

"Oh sweetheart, I thought we went over this, it wasn't your fault, it was an accident" Masane said

"I was the one watching her thought" Blake whimpered

"Then I'm just as guilty as you are for putting you in charge" Masane said

"I'm a terrible sister, a horrible daughter" Blake cried clutching onto Masane

"No you are not, Blake I understand you feel guilty about it, but it's not your fault alright and I told you that I would never stop loving you because of it" Masane said crying at the same time at the memory of her lost daughter. Soon everyone gathered was hugging Blake while crying

"Let it out Blake, let it out sweetie" Masane said just holding Blake.

"Okay" Blake said softly as she nestled her head under Masane's chin.

* * *

"Not to be a bother, but who are you?" Zen asked drying his eyes

"I am Aria, and I'm a friend" Aria said

"Nice to meet you, man with this popping up I think I'm going to have to delay my trip, just until Blake is better" Zen smiled sadly

"I know it may have been awhile; but I'm sorry for you lost" Aria said softly

"Thank you, I just wish it didn't happen" Zen said sadly "We all miss her, she was just a ray of sunshine"

"I'm sure she was" Aria said as she walked away before she went to Havia and Lynn and nodded before they leave through a bridge back to Valour base.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here so its time for another tearjerker/dark chapter. Man at this point in the previous fic we had Kurumu meeting the Maximals. Anyway we not only have higher up members of MECH with Prof Alexis Leskinen from Steins;Gate 0 and Balalaika from Black Lagoon, but we also have Rihoko Amaha from the Witchblade anime, and sadly she's dead in the shared universe from an accident, one that will be explained. Now I like Rihoko as a character and I didn't have a concrete way to bring into the first fic so I thought about having her die off screen because I'm not heartless like DC Comics when they killed off a beloved child character (luckily they brought her back!) but I'm sorry for any Rihoko fans out there. And that coin Qwenthur picked up will be for the next chapter.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	20. Chapter 20

Blake woke up and stretched before she just looked outside her window and felt like just staying in bed, unaware that someone had entered, as soon as she felt her mattress sink, she turned to see her sister Minako sitting there smiling warmly albeit it was a sad one as else before she pulled Blake into a hug and just stayed there for a while

"I don't think Rihoko would want you do this"

"What?" Blake asked

"Be sad and beating yourself up about her death. Like we have all said it was an accident, there was no knowledge that it was going to happen" Minako said

"But, but"

"Is for sitting on" Edward said leaning against the door. "Come on Blake, I know you still feel like it's your fault but you have to move on" Ed said "Like me with Al" he said gripping his fist

"Okay" Blake smiled as Ed joined in the hug

"YIPES!" Qwenthur's yell could be heard

"What was that?" the trio said dashing out of Blake's room, only for Minako to stop Blake and point down

"Pants" Minako said

"Right" Blake said grabbing a pair of pants

* * *

"Are you okay man?" Gray asked

"NO OF COURSE NOT! MY ASS NEARLY BECAME A KEBAB!" Qwenthur said

"By what?" Tatsumi said

"A coin that I put in my pocket!" Qwenthur said as he looked at the ripped back pocket

"What happened?" Kurumu asked as she, Minako, Edward and Blake raced in.

"He always got turned into a Qwenthur kebab" Tatsumi said

"By what?" Blake asked

"By this" Inori said holding a sword

"What is that?" Nagisa asked as he and Setsuna walked up to Inori

"It can't be" Setsuna said being careful with it

"What?" Inori asked

"I think this could be either Caliburn or" Setsuna said

"Or?" Gray asked

"Excalibur" Setsuna said

"Impossible" Nagisa said awestruck, suddenly an alert sounded

"What is that?" Rin asked

* * *

"Ratchet?" Optimus asked

"By the allspark" Ratchet said

"What is it?" Bumblebee said

"MECH, they've done it" Ratchet said

"Done what?" Maes asked looking nervous

"They've discovered the location of an Infernocon" Ratchet said

"Infernocon?" Maes asked

"They basically guard the Pit! which is said to be located inside of Unicron; it is said that any transformers that enter the pit are smelted down and then reforged into the Heralds of Unicron. But that is just a fantasy" Ratchet said

"In truth the Infernocons are like the Predacons they are an ancient race of Transformers, but they guard something far worse than the Pit" Optimus said

"Which is? Minako asked

"They are the true guardians of Trypticon" Optimus said

"And that is?" Maes asked

"A massive transformer that was originally an Autobot astrological laboratory, only the Decepticons raided it and then converted it into Trypticon; with it they ravaged half of the planet in an orbital cycle. It was terrifying not knowing when it would come to ravage Cybertron" Ratchet said closing his optics.

"That bad?" Setsuna asked

"Worse, Trypticon was the only thing that Megatron had that could bring Optimus defeat, but luckily we gained help" Ratchet said

"From what?" Nagisa asked

"Omega Supreme, an Autobot guardian. He disappeared during the Exodus from Cybertron; we have been unable to find his location" Optimus said making Inori and Nagisa look at each other knowingly

"So if they found the Infernocons, that must mean" Gray said

"MECH has located Trypticon!" Optimus said

* * *

"Cardinal will be pleased" Yomi said as the looked at a massive Cybertronian dinosaur

"So this thing brought that Autobots to their knees huh? And that monstrous looking thing is an Infernocon, the guardians of Trypticon?" Mercury asked

"Wrong, those are not Infernocons, but rather Terrorcons" a voice said

"Aren't those the zombie transformers made by Dark Energon?" Mukuro asked

"Yes they are, they took their name from these Decepticons" the voice said

"And the Infernocons?" Yomi asked

"Dead by the hands of Sentinel Prime during the siege in the sea of Rust, who in turn died at the hands of Bruticus" the voice said "Which the Autobots have no knowledge of. And we intend to keep it that way"

"And if they do find out?" Mercury said

"They won't" the voice said revealing it to be a full operational Shockwave. He then looked again at the massive Transformer

"So is it true that the Infernocons looked like what we would call demonic?" Mercury asked

"Yes, a fitting description indeed" Shockwave said

"Shockwave, quit your babbling with the humans, we need Trypticon awake so we can rid ourselves of the Autobots and find out where the throne of two worlds is" Starscream said

"Do not worry your tiny processor, our weapon will be online in 50 cycles" Shockwaves said

"So an hour basically?" Mercury said

"Indeed" Shockwave said, unaware that a blonde hair woman had watched this and decided now was the best time to slip away

'I must warn the good guys' she though as she disappeared

* * *

"Optimus, I'm getting a massive Energon reading" Ratchet said

"Where?" Optimus asked

"In a dense jungle area, its appeared to be related to MECH" Ratchet said

"I want all of the Autobots here deployed to that area immediately"

"Should I ask the Valour Base Autobots to join us?" Qwenthur asked

"If you would" Optimus said

"Hot Rod, Ironhide, Skids, Mudflap, Silverbolt, Seaspray and Scavenger are still on missions" Arcee said

"Very well, we will hopefully meet up with them soon" Optimus said

"So what are the fragging odds we're walking into a trap?" Hound asked

"Extremely high" Optimus said

"Just as long as we damage from Decepticreeps, I think we'll be okay" Bumblebee said

"You said it" Jazz said

"AUTOBOTS TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!" Optimus shouted

"Section 9 suit up!" Maes said

"We're going right?" Qwenthur asked

"You heard the main bot, roll out!" Rin said as she leapt atop of Arcee, the rest of the Amaha siblings ran over to various Autobots, Weiss grabbed Nagisa and looked at him

"You're riding with me" she said as she got into Smokescreen before taking off. Soon they were all in the jungle. As they drove along a couple of different Autobots joined them. While they were driving along a radio crackled to life

"Why is it we always get the fun jobs?" Havia asked

"I don't know. Are there anything we should know about?" Qwenthur asked

"Yeah, they appeared to be in a valley up ahead" Havia said

"You hear that Wheejack?" Qwenthur asked

"Loud and clear" Wheeljack said

"Good to hear, now come on" Qwenthur said

* * *

"We're here" Optimus said as they everyone got ready

"Where are they?" Inori asked before a bullet nearly hit her. Grabbing Blake pulled her down while Yang checked her over

"HEY ASSHOLE, YOU NEARLY HIT MY SISTER!" Yang roared

"That was the plan bimbo!" Mercury shouted back

"Did he?" Yang asked before bullets flew past her head

"Just shut up and keep down!" Blake snapped "Any chances of aerial support?"

"Next to limited, Jetfire's still looking for Soundwave" Havia said

"Crap" Blake said

"We're doomed" Yang said

"Think positively" Blake snapped

"Okay, I'm positive we're doomed" Yang said

"NOT HELPING!" Blake shouted before a sniper gazed their cover

* * *

"Perceptor, Springer guard the children" Optimus said firing at a Vehicon,

"Yes sir" they two said heading over to where the Amaha siblings were located.

"Prowl, I need an update!" Optimus shouted

"Not good Prime, they're nearly finished unearthing Trypticon" Prowl said

"How much time?" Optimus said

"it appears to be around 10 cycles" Prowl said as he fired on a Vehicon

"We have to stop them now!" Jazz yelled

"I agree" Crosshairs said firing his SMGs at the cons, "But problem is we're pinned down here"

"So what are we going to do?" Jazz asked

* * *

"Fire back!" Maes shouted as he shot at several MECH Officers

"We're just lucky the search and destroy team's not here" Kusanagi said

"No but their Assassination team is!" Gray shouted

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Rock shouted firing a mortar making everyone duck as debris flew everywhere. Looking up Section 9 saw that the trio of assassins were still charging at the group. Kusanagi gripped her rifle and was about to fire when she was kicked in the back, turning around she saw Erza Scarlet standing there

"How?" Rock asked pulling out his sidearm, which he was disarmed off immediately before he was shot in the calf with it before Erza threw it at Saito before he could snipe Yomi.

"I got early release" Erza said as she got Kusanagi in a choke hold as Mercury arrived and knocked Cecily out cold and then knocked Sakura back. Eren and Goku tried to interecep only to be blasted by a nearby seeker vehicon.

"How much longer until they're finished?" Erza asked

"Five minutes" Mercury said

"Good keep them busy" Erza said drawing her sword and slashing Kusanagi with it making the major jump back a bit

* * *

"THERE!" Bumblebee said

"I've got it" Jazz said as he took down a drilling station

"Pathetic" Shockwave said intercepting the shot

"How did that afthole survive?" Jazz asked

"Knockout I'm guessing" Bumblebee said firing his energy stingers at Shockwave making his attention go towards the yellow Autobot and away from Jazz who drove around behind him, transformed and shot at him, only for Shockwave to use his cannon arm as a shield. Wheeljack and Mirage charged at the Decepticon, only for Mirage to be grabbed and knocked into Jazz while Shockwave kicked Wheeljack away before he turned to look at the site where Trypticon was hiding

"Time's up" Shockwave said as the ground trembled as the massive Decepticon rose from the ground

* * *

"OH FRAG!" Bulkhead said as he and the other European team arrived just in time to see all of the Autobots running away from the massive dinosaur

"FALL BACK!" Optimus shouted as Trypticon roared while exiting the hole he was in. The Autobots were firing while retreating. Section 9 fired at the monster to no avail. Kusanagi signalled themn to get to the transport. She looked back to see three massive energy blasts coming from the plasma cannon on top of its head exploding the ground. She was inside the transport just as a fourth blast hit

"Where are the Amahas?" Eren asked

"What?" Kusanagi said "Saito!"

"On it" Saito said looking through his sniper scope "THERE!" he said pointing to an outcrop.

"No" Kusanagi said as they took off.

"We can't go back" Maes said looking at her, "You know that Optimus wouldn't want us in there"

"But" Sakura said

"I know, we can't leave them there" Kusanagi said

* * *

"KURUMU!" Weiss shouted pulling her sister under cover as explosions sounded

"The Autobots and Section 9 are gone, we've been abandoned!" Kurumu said

"No, they've just regroup" Weiss said

"FACE IT, We're dead" Kurumu said crying. Weiss looked over to see Yang comforting Ruby, Rinka and Henry, then looking over to Shiro and Qwenthur who looked down while trying to think of a plan. Gray and Rin were looking around locating the rest of their family, Izuku and Setsuna were holding an enraged Edward down, Blake was being comforted by Minako while Tatsumi kept muttering to himself as Trypticon kept firing, Weiss was feeling just as helpless while she hugged a crying Kurumu tightly. She looked over to see Nagisa and Inori were nowhere to be found

"NO!" she head Optimus cry out making everyone look as they saw Megatron had cornered their brother

"NAGISA!" they all shouted. Rin was about to run over to him when Gray tackled her to the ground

"You can't" Gray said

"HE'LL BE KILLED!" Rin shouted

"I KNOW!" Gray stated back

* * *

"Well this is an unfortunate situation isn't" Nagisa said as he was edging away from megatron's cannon

"Indeed it is, now tell me what you know about the throne" Megatron demanded

"Go frag yourself" Nagisa spat as he worked on his gauntlet behind his back

"The bearing on you, it seems that you are one of the fearless humans I've ever met" Megatron said

"And too bad for you, you can't kill me since I'm a teenager" Nagisa said shocking Megatron "Yeah that's right I know you can't hurt femmes and sparklings aka women and children. You may be the biggest pile of molten slag on Cybertron but at least you have honour" Nagsia smirked as he continued to work on his gauntlet

"That is true, but you yourself revealed something" Megatron said

"And what is that?" Nagisa said

"You are a teenager, meaning you are no longer a child" Megatron said

"Technically, I'm under 18 therefore a minor" Nagisa gulped trying to save his skin until he was ready to reveal what he was working on, he looked over head to see the Section 9 transport was still in the area

"But humanity no longer classifies you as a child" Megatron said as he readied his energy "And you have hit a developmental change your body as well"

"Okay yeah, I'm a teenager and therefore I'M A PAIN IN THE ASS!" Nagsia said

"Any last words?" Megatron said

"Yeah, OMEGA LINK ACTIVATE!" Nagisa shouted a she revealed his gauntlet now had an orange screen and he finished typing in a code. "Time for you to say goodbye" he said flipping Megatron off as he ran for it, Megatron was about to shoot him when a massive orange light filled up the sky. Megatron was blinded by it. Once the light died down Megatron became worried.

* * *

For there in the sky was a massive ship with a red, yellow and grey colour scheme appeared and fired a beam of red energy at Trypticon

"No, how did they find him?" Megatron asked

"Who's the one afraid now?" Nagisa asked as he stopped only for him to be targeted by an energy blast. Looking over the ship started to transform and land.

"I am Omega Supreme" he said as he looked around "Trypticon sighted" he said as he held up his massive right hand which formed into a cannon, Trypticon turned to look at him roaring and firing a charge particle beam at him, which was countered by Omega Supreme's own beam making the area light up brightly. Nagisa skidded behind a large rock, only to get hit in the head, looking back he saw a mad Gray and Rin

"And when were you going to you had access to THAT!" Rin shouted

"Once I knew what it was, so basically I have access to a massive transformer" Nagisa said

"When?" Gray asked

"A while ago" Nagisa said

* * *

Omega Supreme had stalked over to Trypticon who roared before charging at the massive Autobot used his right hand and transformed it into a massive drill, stabbing Trypticon in the side just before Trypticon tried to latch its jaws onto Omega Supreme's arm. Snarling Trypticon tried again, only to be punched by Omega Supreme in the head as he fired his cannon heavily damaging Trypticon making it leak energon. Stepping back, it growled before standing up and trying to snap at Omega Supreme again, only to be stab with the massive drill, which Omega Supreme spun up making sparks fly and Trypticon scream. Megatron seeing this transformed and flew at Omega Supreme; aiming at the giant Autobot he was knocked out of the sky by a fly Optimus Prime who had his flight gear. Snarling Megatron got up and aimed at Optimus before firing, thanks to the flight gear Optimus was able to avoid the energy blast until he landed and drew his twin miniguns and fired at Megatron making him use his cannon as a shield, looking at Trypticon as a massive screech was heard he growled, he then fired at the ground near Optimus kicking up a cloud of dirt and stone, giving him cover to fall back. MECH saw this and retreated as well.

"What are you so happy about?" Mercury asked

"We now know they have access to Omega Supreme, and we have Trypticon, so it will only be a matter of time until we get the gauntlet off of that brat and use it for our own purposes" Erza said leaving

"Crazy broad" Mercury said as he entered after her.

* * *

"That was insane!" Gray said as they all reach Takara Base, they had all gathered in the living room after washing

"No kidding, so can we not have something major happen" Weiss said as she brushed her slightly damp hair

"And have Nagisa, stop putting himself in DANGER!" Kurumu snapped

"Hey Megatron wasn't going to kill me" Nagisa said

"Not if you didn't stall him long enough" Rin said

"I agree, you could have been killed...AGAIN!" Yang shouted as she dried Ruby's hair

"Still between all that is happening I need a break" Weiss sighed

"Hey guys!" Souma said popping up from behind the kitchen

"DON'T DO THAT!" Ed, Tatsumi and Qwenthur shouted

"Everything okay?" Souma asked

"Another deadly event" Rin said

"Damn and I missed it, well I better head back to class; I've gotta finish the cake" Souma said

"Cake what cake?" Blake asked

"For mum's birthday tomorrow, you guys do remember it right?" Souma asked

"Of course" Rin said

"We just didn't have time to plan anything" Gray said

"Don't worry, I've got everything covered" Souma smirked

"Good to hear, looking forward to it" Kurumu said 'Now if you excuse me" she said falling asleep across Minako's lap

"KURUMU!" Minako shouted

"I couldn't agree more" Gray said as each member of the family fell asleep peacefully dreaming, Souma sighed and covered them all with blankets before he settled in next to Yang and Ruby.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here with the 50th total chapter for Legacy of the Lost. I don't think many of my fics reach this amount but them the break and this chapter is a sort of tribute to War for Cybertron by featuring Trypticon and Omega Supreme since they feature in that game heavily (such a good game and Fall of Cybertron probably one of the best TF Games around) plus once again Nagisa gets put in danger. Next even he is not going to be going...maybe since he's a key character. But of course MECH has Erza and Shockwave back...yay...NOT! and who was the blonde, that is a mystery for another chapter. Oh yeah the stuff with Excalibur, well that was going to be the plotline of finding Artoria, but it was dropped for the stuff about Trypticon and OS, but that stuff is coming up soon I promise since I'm going to start the endgame shortly**

 **so until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	21. Chapter 21

"Easy, easy lower, lower" Souma said as he and his Totsuki friends were carrying a box

"We get it SOUMA!" Takumi said "I should have stayed in Manhattan"

"Just shut up and help me here" Souma said

"Don't worry we know this is important" Ryoko said

"Yeah, it's going to be one heck of a surprise that is for sure" Souma said as he placed the box in the back of an old Chevy Apache pick up truck which he got into so he coudl drive to Takara base.

"You ready kid?" a voice said

"As ready as I'll ever be" Souma said as he started to drive off, a calm song played over the radio

"So this thing is your something to do with your mother huh?" the pickup said

"Yeah it is, this is something we need after another threatening event" Souma said

"Too bad I was with you guys and I couldn't help out" the pickup said

"Don't worry about it Kup, you're an older Cybertronian so you shouldn't be fighting anymore" Souma replied

"I hear that kiddo" Kup laughed as he continue to the base, Souma smiled as he looked out the window as he placed an arm out the window

"You know one day I'm going to take Erina for a drive up the coast"

"Sounds romantic kid" Kup laughed

* * *

"Okay you got it?" Bumblebee asked

"Bee, who do you think you're talking to?" Wheeljack asked

"That's what I'm worried about" Bumblebee said

"I'm ignoring that comment" Wheeljack said "Okay ready for a flashback?"

"Yeah, let's do this" Bumblebee said

"What are they doing?" Rin asked

"No idea" Weiss said

"Should we let them continue?" Blaek asked

"May as well" Zen said

"Okay Bumblebee TRANSFORM!" Bee shouted as he shifted into a Volkswagon Beetle instead of his Chevy Camaro form

"Seriously, a bug?" Zen asked as Masane walked up to them wearing civilian clothing, she looked down to see the back and smiled

"I haven't seen that form in awhile" Masane said

"A special treat a special day" a voice said

"Uncle Minato!" Weiss and Rin said charging at their blonde haired uncle, Minato Namikaze was the adoptive brother of Masane

"You two have grown" Minato laughed

"Are those gray hairs I see?" Weiss said

"Shut it" Minato said as he turned to Masane "Ready to go?"

"Yeah I am" Masane said as they got into Bumblebee

"Have a good time" Rin said

"Don't stay out too late" Zen laugh

"And keep her out of the bar" Weiss joked as the trio waved goodbye as Masane and Minato drove off

"Okay we've got to get to Batou's bar ASAP" Zen said

"We'll get some of the Autobots" Rin said

"Dibs on Chromia" Blake shouted

"I'm on Arcee" Rin said

"Crosshairs, you good man?" Zen asked

"I guess I'm riding with Blur" Weiss said

"Then it's time to roll out" Nagisa said as he went with Hot Rod.

"Teenagers" Wheeljack said

* * *

"This brings back memories" Minato said

"Like the first time I brought Bee home huh?" Masane said

"And we had those crazy Decepticon chasing after us since they thought we had some sort of Cybertronian artefact" Minato said laughing

"Shut up it wasn't that easy, I remember you were scared shitless and in front of Kushina no less" Masane laughed

"What about you, Nerumi and Shigure huh, I'm sure you had to change your pants, I'm still amazed the five of us fit inside this small car" Minato said

"We were teenagers then" Masane reminded him

"And you were loud" Bumblebee said adding his two cents

"Hey" Masane laughed

"It's true man" Minato said "Remember when dad made us eat what he called Toad Pond soup?"

"Yeah, I never would have imagined I'd be like dad taking in orphans like he took us in" Masane said

"He was good like that, he would have liked to have met them all, even Yastsuhashi, how is doing by the way?" Minato asked

"Happily married" Masane said as they continued to drive along a road remembering their history

"Okay where's Souma?" Yang asked as she was helping set up a party with Ruby and Kurumu

* * *

"He's coming with the cake, I just hope it's okay with him having it in the back of that truck of his" Kurumu said

"He got a truck?" Ruby asked

"A pickup truck, old school one from the 40's or 50's pale aqua colour" Yang said

"It could be an Autobot" Setsuna said

"But which one?" Yang asked

"We'll have to check with him once he gets here" Setsuna said before seeing their father figure Batou walk in with several cases of soft drink "Thanks for giving us the place for the night"

"For your kids, no problems" Batou smiled as he placed the drinks in a fridge before looking over the place "Not bad, it's certainly fits her personality a bit" he laughed

"Can you tell us anything before her military days?" Rin asked

"Not really, I've told you everything that isn't classified" Batou laughed

"Oh man" Kururmu said

* * *

"I always enjoyed coming here" Masane said as she leant on Bumblebee as the wind blew through her hair

"Yeah, it's always peaceful here" Minato said

"Yeah even in the midst of whatever chaos we were a part of" Masane said

"Yeah, man it was an interesting time the first time we met our friend here" Minato said tapping Bumblebee's door.

"Even with me and Kushina fighting all the time?" Masane asked

"Yeah it was" Minato laughed "So tell me, how many of those fights did you start?"

"Half of them, the other three quarters were her" Masane laughed

"You were not the easiest to get along with" Minato said

"Hey, I was an orphan and I was taken in by a dude who wrote adult romantic literature; sure he started writing young adult fiction once we came into puberty, oh man you remember that time he gave us the talk?" Masane said

"I swear we couldn't look at each other for a month without going red and blanching" Minato laughed

"plus you couldn't look at Kushina or any girl without almost fainting, I swear you had to be dragged by Shigure several time to the guys room so you could splash water on your face"

"Like you were any better, you turned from a tomboy into a damn loud mouth tsundere" Minato said

"I WAS NOT A TSUNDERE!" Masane cried

"I have evidence" Minato said

"Which I burnt" Masane said

* * *

"How do you think it's going?" Edward asked as he lounged around at base with Tatsumi

"Not too bad, we haven't heard anything yet have we?" Tatsumi said

"Nope, she's still with uncle Minato and the girls haven't called from the bar yet" Henry said

"Oh okay" Tatsumi said

"Plus Zen will be leaving shortly won't he?" Henry asked

"Yeah, but it shouldn't be for long" Edward said

"So why is he leaving?" Tatsumi asked

"Something bout heading to where he was from" Edward replied

"Don't you want to do that as well?" Henry asked

"Maybe, heck me and Weiss come from the some area so maybe we can go and find out some of our history together" Edward said

"I think I would want to track down my family in China and reconnect with them, what about Tatsumi?"

"My parents were the only family I originally had, so I have no one to reconnect with or family history to dig up" Henry said

"Yeah I guess that would be good to do" Tatsumi said

"Hey, liven up a bit will you" Bulkhead said

"Sure thing" Edward said as the trio looked at the large green Autobot

"What?" Bulkhead asked

"Just adjusting to another base's Autobot team being here" Tatsumi said

"Don't worry we'll head back to Valour base soon, we're just recharging after the most recent fight with the cons" Bulkhead said

"Okay cool" Henry said

"Sorry we weren't much help back there, I mean we just saw Trypticon and ran" Bulkhead said

"Don't worry most of us did" Tatsumi said

"We hid, but Nagisa, man I swear that dude is a Cybertronian lure" Edward said

"But he did summon Omega Supreme, how did he even get access to that guy?" Tatsumi asked

"That is something the higher ups want to know as well" Edward said

* * *

"Okay everything's ready to go, all we need now is our birthday girl" Rin said

"And hopefully they're not late" Kurumu said

"Don't worry if Bee and Minato are with her then there is no chance of them being late" Batou said

"Seriously?" Kurumu asked

"Yeah, never once has those three ever been late for anything, and that's saying something" Batou laughed

"Good to hear" Kurumu said

"Where's the cake?" Rin asked

* * *

"Okay so did you want to head to Batou's for a beer or something?" Minato asked

"Sure, but after that I should get back to the kids, they'll probably have something wonderful knowing them" Masane said

"Must be nice having a son that is an elite cooking school" Minato said

"What about yours?" Masnae asked

"Not bad, he and he's girlfriend just got back some New York, they had a bit of excitement over there with the Foot Clan" Minato said

"I thought the foot were hearsay and legends" Masane said

"Nope they're real" Minato said "And highly dangerous" Minato said

"Interesting, anyway come on we better get going" Minato said

* * *

"There you are!" Rin said as Souma finally showed up

"I had to drive slower since I had valuable cargo on board" Souma said

"Still, are nearly here" Kurumu said

"Like I said I had to drive slower" Souma said "Okay, oaky Kup had to drive slowly"

"Kup?" Rin asked

"My Autobot partner, he's been helping us out since the Pretender incident" Souma said

"Oh cool, meanwhile we've picked up some new guys as well" Rin said

"They work with the Euope team" Kurumu said

"And how did they meet up?" Souma asked

"There was an event yesterday remember?" Kurumu asked

"I never got the details outside of Megatron trying to kill Nagisa again" Souma said "Does he bait Decepticons a lot or is it just me"

"Not just you, but us as well" Rin said

"Anything we can help with?" Izuku asked as he and Qwenthur walked into the bar.

"Yeah I need help unloading the cake" Souma said

"Okay" Izuku said

"Guys, they're fifteen minutes out!" Rin said getting a message

"Okay, double time" Souma said

* * *

"So why are the lights off?" Masane asked

"Batou must have turned them off" Minato said as he opened the door "Door's still open"

"Okay, so something's" Masane started as the lights flicked on

"SURPRISE!" they all yelled

"What?" Masane asked

"Happy Birthday MUM!" the kids said

"You knew?" Masane asked

"Hey they paid me" Batou said smirking

"And you?" Masane asked turning to her brother

"Bumblebee said something they were planning so he got me into the plan to distract you for a major while" Minato said shrugging

"You kids, what am I going to do with you?" Masane asked

"Nothing besides what you've been doing since you found us you love us, care for us, make sure we're safe" Rinj said hugging Masane said

"Even though we will give you grey hairs eventually" Nagisa said

"You kids" Masane said drying her tears making her smile as the rest of the kids joined in on the hug

"Picture time" Batou said holding up a came "You too Minnie"

"Minnie?" Minato asked

"Come on Uncle Minato" Souma said

"Aright, you kids convince me" Minato said joining the group

"Like it took them so much to do so" Masnae laughed

"Shut up" Minato happily snapped before they all smiled and Batou took the photo

"I'm going to have that framed" Batou said happily

* * *

"Thanks again you guys" Masane said nursing a cup of coffee with a dirty plate which held birthday cake next to her and Nagisa on the other side

"No problem mum" Nagisa said leaning against her

"Just no more Decepticon death threats towards you?" Masane asked

"Deal" Nagisa said

"You guys are the most important things to me in the world" Masane said,. Minato and Batou stood back and watched

"So when are you going to talk to her" Batou said

"Not yet, not until they move. I may be a part of them, but I will not put my sister in danger for them" Minato said

"Agreed" Batou said as he watched Minato walk off.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and sorry if this was late, I was working on my other fics including a new one Nagisa's Multiversal war, so the idea for this one was something I came up with while watching Bumblebee with my nephews and Brother in law about a prequel featuring Masane with Bumblebee, so I wanted to introduce a character that could appear in the prequel: Minato Namikaze who's son Naruto has been featured before in the Legacyverse, also since this was a cool off chapter the thought of Masane's birthday came up in an exchange between a frequent collaborator on this site and I decided to use that here, and I think it turned out well**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	22. Chapter 22

"This is distressing" Blake said

"No kidding" Zen said as he and his sister was at the computer

"FINALLY I'M BACK!" Sora shouted as he flopped onto the ground

"Sora?" Blake asked as she and Zen helped him back into his chair

"What happened?" Zen asked

"What happened, what happened. I WAS DRAGGED OUT INTO THE DESERT AND MADE TO GO MILITARY TRAINING!" Sora shouted

"By who?" Zen asked

"That crazy chick, the one with brown hair" Sora muttered

"That could be anyone" Zen said

"Owari!" Sora grumbled

"I can't believe it, you've been back here five minutes and you're already on the computer" Akane said

"Doing my job" Sora snapped

"And what is that?" Akane asked crossing her arms over her impressive bust

"Takara base security management" Sora snapped

""And the various gaming websites?" Akane asked

"Downtime during the security sweeps" Sora said

"Oh boy" Blake moaned

"Are you two having a lover's spat?" Zen asked

* * *

"They're what?" Gray asked

"Sora is dating Akane from the Valkyrie Unit" Zen said

"When did that happen?" Gray asked

"When she dragged him to the Pit" Zen said

"The Pit, you mean the General Infantry Joint Operational Enforcement services training base The Pit?" Gray asked

"Yeah, and they go by GI JOES now" Zen said

"Much easier and punchier" Gray admitted

"Well it was started by a General Joseph Colton back during the Gulf War, and has been a part of several big name operation conflicts" Zen said

"Good to know" Gray said strapping up his hands

"Speaking about trysts, what happened with Mami?" Zen asked

"She went to California for a gap year, we chat and text. But truthfully I'm becoming a bit lonely without her" Gray admitted

"Yeah I bet, and most of us are feeling the company they give us, but hopefully tey'll return to us safely" Zen said

"But they're off 'searching' for something" Gray said

"Yeah, hopefully their mission is going to end soon. Man, I could go for a pizza right now" Zen said

"Same, don't tell me" Gray said deadpan

"SOUMA!" the two shouted

* * *

"Uh oh, busted" Souma said

"Okay where is it?" Zen asked as he went into the kitchen

"What?" Souma asked

"The pizza" Zen said

"In the oven" Souma said before he looked at something "uh oh"

"What?" Gray asked

"That, what is that?" Souma asked

"That is Junko's file, I left it out after I was reading it late last night" Gray said

"Why Junko's file?" Zen said

"I was hoping to get a lead on Mukuro and her team" Gray said

"And have you?" Souma asked

* * *

"Yes, and quite frankly it's not good" Mercury said

"So what are we going to do?" Yomi asked

"We'll attack him, after all I want payback for Junko" Mukuro said

"Why now and not when you first got here?" Mercury asked

"Simple, I've got some free time" Mukuro said walking out

"Wow, you think the council is going to let her go after the Amaha siblings?" Mercury asked

"They just might since they need a distraction for them so they can find the throne room" Yomi said as Mercury started to rub her shoulders "Should we do what we were talking about?"

"Not yet" Mercury said

* * *

"That was annoying" Sora said as he sat back at his computer to look over the security monitors

"What is?" Yang asked

"Akane, we hooked up while we were in the desert, I know a scrawny nerd like me and an Amazon beauty like her" Sora said

"And she thinks all you are is a slacker who relishes to be in front of a computer monitor playing games or watching anime correct?" Yang smirked

"YES!" Sora exclaimed before he slumped onto the console

"Don't worry, love is tricky to say the least" Yang laughed before she froze up looking at one of the screen "Sora! Monitor 12" she said as Sora shifted that image to the main screen which showed Ruby and Henry being kidnapped by Breakdown and Mukuro

"How did they get they without setting off an alarms?" Sora asked checking the alarm. "Shit" he muttered

"What?" Yang asked nervously

"They were shut off for maintenance and they forgot to turn back on" Sora said

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Yang seethed "HOW COULD THEY BE THAT CARELESS!"

"Yang, I understand that you're upset. But it is not going to do you any good" Sora said

"I just saw my youngest siblings get kidnapped...Nagisa, where's Nagisa!" Yang panicked

"You need me for something?" Nagisa asked

"Oh thank the matrix you're okay" Yang said bear hugging him

"Why?" Nagisa wheezed out

"Breakdown and Mukuro just kidnapped Ruby and Henry" Sora said as the screen started to flicker

* * *

"Hello NEST!" Mukuro said

"Mukuro, what do you want?" Hughes asked

"Simple, I want to hand over anything related to the thrones of two worlds" Mukuro said

"Why?" Kusanagi said as she and Masane joined them

"Because if you don't then you'll never see these two angels again" Mukuro said showing her captives

"NO!" Masane said

"SHIT!" Maes snarled

"I'm in a generous mood, I'm going to give you a time limit of say 3 hours, and for every ten minutes you're over I'm going to introduce these two children to my knife" Mukuro said

"That Bitch" Masane seethed

"We have to be careful, for all we know she has Decepticon support" Kusanagi said

"So what, we just do give her everything?" Maes asked

"No, we come up with a plan" Kusanagi said

* * *

"Huh what's going on in there?" Makoto asked as she was on her way to do a bit of shopping when she noticing some activity in an abandoned nearby building, so she carefully made her way inside and hid as she saw Yang's brother and sister being held captive while some dark haired girl in military clothing made a video, at one point during the video the girl pointed a knife at them before turning off the camera. Makoto then waited until her back was turned and then she crept out and grabbed a steel pipe that was randomly on the ground and crept up behind Mukuro as she was waving the knife around, waiting until it was away from Ruby, Makoto smacked the knife out with the pipe before whacking her in the stomach with it

"So who are you?" Mukuro asked

"I'm just the student council president of Akahoshi High and you have a student of my and you were pointing a knife at her" Makoto said

"And you think you can take me?" Mukuro said

"Please, I know it" Makoto said

"oh aren't you cute" Mukuro mocked her

"Bitch, I'm adorable" she said taking a stance and charging in at Mukuro.

* * *

"Okay I think we've got a plan" Kusanagi said

"If we can pull Akane away from bugging Sora long enough to act upon it"

"Don't worry it will work" Bisca said as she and her team stood before the three base commanders

"It has to, we've come too far to let the enemy get their hands on what we have" Maes said

"We've got this in the bag" Yuna said punching her hand

"Love the optimism, but you're going up against Mukuro Ikusaba, one of their best mercenaries and Junko Enoshima's sister" Maes said

"Great crazy bitch had a sister, maybe we should call up Alibaba to kill this one as well" Akane said

"Still sour about what that bitch tried to do you?" Noel asked

"You know it" Akane said

"Okay, you ship out in fifteen, we've getting a lock on their location" Kusanagi said

* * *

Makoto had successfully landed a punch on Mukuro before moving back a bit and held up her guard so she blocked the knife strike from the mercenary, which gave her the opportunity to throw Mukuro onto her back and try to dislocate her shoulder; which failed due to Mukuro breaking the grapple and swept Makoto's feet out from under her, causing the brunette to flip backwards

"Not bad" Mukuro said "so where did you train?"

"Here and there" Makato said smirking

"Good to know" Mukuro smiled before punching Makoto in the jaw making it bleed. Wiping the blood from her mouth Makoto spat the rest out before hopping in the spot making Mukruo tilt her head giving Makoto enough time to kick the mercenary in the stomach before hopping again.

"What's wrong, can't keep up?" Makoto said as she smirked again throwing a hook chaining with an uppercut and finishing with a jab. "I thought you were the big bad Fenris. All I'm seeing is a cute little puppy"

"How's this for a puppy?" Mukuro asked stabbing Makoto in the side before gripping her hair and punching the stab wound. Next she threw Makoto to the ground and drew out a gun and aimed it at Makoto before firing just off to the side of her. "I'm feeling generous you have three minutes to hide, starting from now" she said as she sauntered over to Ruby "One heck of a student council president you have there" Mukuro said "I'm almost upset I have to kill her" she smirked making Ruby thrash in her bonds. "Don't worry you'll be okay as long as mummy pays me"

* * *

"this was my third favourite top, and the bitch ruined it, well I'm going to ruin something of her's; namely her face and that smug look on it and I have the tool needed" Makoto muttered as she started to strip off her clothing leaving her in a lime green bra with white lace and matching panties "Haven't used this in a while" she said as she looped a chain around her neck and touched the green tiger like pendant making an outline of tiger stripes appeared along her skin "Time for the hunt to begin" she said standing up and shifting her shoes to make it look like she was behind the pillar she was currently, once everything was in place she moved away, just in time to see Mukuro

"There you are" Mukuro said "too bad I have to kill you now" she smiled shooting where she thought Makoto was hiding, turning the corner she saw nothing but pair of shows "where are you"

"COME OUT, THE WHITE TIGER IS READY FOR YOU!" Makoto shouted "But question is, are you ready for her little puppy?"

"Oh come on, you have to be kidding" Mukuro said aiming at Makoto, who simply jumped in front of Mukuro and sliced the gun into piece making them clink on the ground making Mukuro look down while Makoto socked her in the stomach sending her back a bit, snarling while looking up she pulled out a machine gun and fired at Makoto who just stood there as her suit started to glow a bright green. Once Mukuro was out Makoto stalked up to her and just glared at the MECH agent

"My turn" Makoto said clapping in front of Mukuro's face making the villain fly back into some wooden crate, Makoto used the time that the MECH assassin was getting up to move in and destroy the gun before round house kicking her in the head. Once Mukuro refocused on where she was Makoto was gone

* * *

"Where is that bitch?" she asked

"DON'T MOVE!" a voice cried out as Mukuro looked to see Valkyrie Unit storming in with their guns drawn at her

"Crap, where did you come from?" Mukuro asked

"We were sitting back watching the fight" Akane said as Noel and Emilia had secure Ruby and Henry "Now Hand up!"

"Sure, but are you forgotten one little thing" Mukuro said

"And what's that?" Bisca asked chambering a round into her shotgun

"My secret backup" Mukuro said

"You mean that one?" Yuna asked as Breakdown was thrown through the wall as Bulkhead charged in and smacked him around with his wrecking balls.

"Where did that fatass come from" Mukuro snarled

"HEY!" Bulkhead said as Breakdown smacked him away and aimed at Valkyrie Unit making Bulkhead cover them with his bulky body as a blast was fire making a large cloud of smoke appear. Once the smoke was gone both Breakdown and Mukuro was gone

"great the afthole got away" Bulkhead scowled

"We know" Yuna said

"But we recovered the hostages" Bisca said

"Makoto, where is she?" Ruby asked

"Hang on, that bitch shot my shoe" Makoto said hopping out of cover while pulling on her left boot "And ruined my third favourite top, speaking off, do you have a medic?"

"I know a bit" Sinon said as she arrive out of her sniper cover "Just a stab wound, not deep thankfully might need a couple of stitches which I can put in at base"

"Thanks" Makoto said as she collapsed causing Emilia and Sinon to catch her "I'm feeling woohsy"

"And we'll get you a blood bag as well" Sinon said "And maybe also a proper medic"

"Sounds wuvley" Makoto said as a ground bridge opened up.

"Well that was interesting" Bisca said "But what was Mukuro after?"

"No knows, thankfully the girl showed up" Bulkhead said

"We have to be more careful" Bisca said

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and if it seems like two different chapters mashed together that's because I started on one idea which was focused on Sora and Akane's new relationship before it spiralled into the second half where Mukuro and Makoto got into a cat fight, a literal one when White Tiger came out to play and the return of Valkyrie Unit after a long time, but hey I'm happy the way it turned out, so hopefully you'll enjoy it. Also those last two spelling errors were done on purpose to make it seem like Makoto was slurring her speech thanks to blood lost which is probably not good since we need blood and all. Also find the easter egg in this chapter**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside.**


	23. Chapter 23

Edward and Qwenthur were walking the halls of their high school looking bored

"Man I'm sick and tired of waiting for something"

"You're complaining, last time something happened two Titanic transformers nearly wiped us off the face of the planet!" Qwenthur said

"Still, it's been boring" Edward said

"So you're looking to do something, here you two can help me with these" Makoto said dumping paperwork into their arms

"Shouldn't Kagura be doing this crap?" Qwenthur asked

"Don't you remember Kagura retired and my new VO is already up to her eyes in paperwork" Makoto smiled

"Wait what?" Qwenthur asked before walking with them, he paused however when he saw a woman in a black NEST uniform "What the check is she doing here?"

"Who?" Makoto asked

"Charlotte Zoom!" Qwenthur said "She's a member of NEST from Europe, mostly in charge of Internal Affairs" Qwenthur said

"Okay, so what is she doing here?" Edward asked

* * *

"Thank you for coming Miss Zoom" Ozpin said

"No worries Professor" Zoom said "Now what did you want?"

"I want to bring the order together" Ozpin said

"How come?" Zoom asked

"Rumours are that Excalibur has been discovered" Ozpin frowned

"Where did you want us to meet?" Zoom asked

"The castle, the one in London" Ozpin said as he took out a pocket watch

"Of course sir" Zoom said

"U hope things are not going to spiral out of control before we can find Artoria" Ozpin said

* * *

"An officer of NEST showed up at school to talk with Ozpin today?" Yang asked

"But why would she be there?" Weiss asked

"I'm not sure but she's mostly in London" Qwenthur said

"Do you think Valour base could have something on her?" Blake asked

"We are not going to London" Gray said

"Why not?" Edward asked

"School" Rin said

"Too bad, we can't just zip through an advanced portal check things out and then zip back before school starts the next day"

"I see what you're getting at but it still isn't our business" Weiss said

"Though knowing Zoom is here does put me at an unease" Blake said

"Especially if she is Internal Affairs, she could be here to investigate something about Takara Base" Edward said

"We are not doing this" Gray said

* * *

"I can't believe you are doing this" Ratchet said

"Neither can I" Gray said as he and his siblings stepped through the Ground Bridge with Bulkhead and Sideswipe. Once on the other side the siblings looked around in awe

"Come one we have to find her" Qwenthur said

"Find who?" Havia said as he and Lynn walked in

"Zoom, she was at our school today" Blake said

"She can't have been" Havia said

"See?" Gray asked

"She was in France talking with Commander Malcal and Major Frolaytia" Havia said

"When?" Qwethur asked

"Around 1100 hrs" Havia said

"Shifting time zone that means she would have been there five minutes after we saw her at school" Edward said

"But that would be impossible" Shiro said

"Unless, it was the Order of Camelot" Aria said walking in

"Hello gorgeous, what Order?" Tatsumi said

"They are an ancient order that was created after what you call the battle of Knights hollow, a way of keeping the Knights of the Round, they knew about the healing abilities of Excalibur and the scabbard Avalon, so they formed to safeguard King Artoria, the main leader of this original group was Sir Ozma, the ancestor of your headmaster, over the years Ozma's descendants have served the order. Heck the order lost several key members ten years ago"

"That's when Megatron attacked!" Rin said

"Yes, Sir Van Hoennheim, Taiyang Xiao Long, Silver Fullbuster, Kiritsugu Emiya and Willow Schnee, all of them were killed so that the order would be crippled, but luckily several of the members survived and fought back the invasion force from London. Sadly it turned out that Ozpin's family besides his grandson Oscar died as well. I was also at the battle of Knight's Hollow; though I don't knwo how I am here" Aria explained

"Do you know where the Order of Camelot is?" Minako asked

"No I do not" Aria said

"Then let's find it" Shiro said

* * *

"So are they coming?" Ozpin asked

"They should be here shortly" Cana said

"Indeed, but I suspect that this meeting will be cut short today" Ozpin said

"Why is that?" Cana asked

"I believe that Miss Zoom wasn't as stealthy as she thought and three of my students spotted. Two of them being Amaha siblings" Ozpin said stated

"What, but how?' Cana asked concerned

"Timing is probably a key factor in this event" Ozpin said "Anyway we should start to prepare the meeting"

"Yes sir" Cana said

* * *

"Okay so where are we looking for this base of this Order" Havia said as a holographic map appeared

"Okay so we should mark off a few places where they wouldn't be" Shiro said

"And they would be?" Rinka asked

"First off, Big Ben, Parliament, Winsor Castle, Buckingham Palace, Downing Street, the Tower of London, St Pauls, Westminster Abbey, Kensington Castle and the Royal Observatory" Shiro said as several landmarks were marked in red

"What about that egg shaped building?" Kurumu asked

"The Gherkin Towers, yeah that is a place we can count out as well" Shiro said

"What about here, this tower here, it looks like it blend of traditional and modern architecture" Gray said

"I don't know, I'll have the database look for it" Havia said typing in the data

"Also look for Con activity, I know we haven't been away that long but still, something like that is making me nervous" Bulkhead said.

"On it" Lynne said as she analysed the data in hope of finding out where the Decepticons would be

* * *

"Thank you for coming, as you know the Amaha family and the Autobots have been focusing on locating King Arthur, they have discovered the site of the last stand of the Knights of the Round. They also have Excalibur" Ozpin said

"How did they find it?" a member said

"I am unsure, as I was focusing on the mission my grandson's team is leading" Ozpin said

"You mean the mission to find the key to Vector Sigma or something like that correct?" another member said

"Yes" Ozpin said

"So who should we focus our help on, since we can only help one team" a deep voiced member said

"I suggest the Searchers as they are in far more dangerous territories then the Amahas" a female member said

"Zoom and Alberon have been able to make contact with you, but they have been exposed by two of them, namely one that spent six months with one of our members" the first member said

"So what should we do?" a female member asked

"We will decide next time, as I believe they have discovered our location" Ozpin said

"WHAT HOW!" they shouted

"They are smart" Ozpin said "Now I believe I should go to meet them" Ozpin said

"Very well, but know that if something like this happens again, there will be consequences" a member said as they all disappeared and the blinds opened as Ozpin looked over the city.

* * *

"Okay, let's move in quickly and quietly" Gray said as he lead the team in, Nagisa with his gauntlet took up the rear. Gray nodded as Edward, Tatsumi, Qwenthur and Izuku moved up

"I smell chocolate" Ruby said

"Ruby" Weiss growled

"Where?" Setsuna asked gripping her sword tightly as she peered around the corner

"In here" Ruby said pointing to a room that was behind a locked door

"Okay, we'll breach in 3...2..." Gray said before the door opened and Gray fell

"Please come in" Ozpin said as all twenty siblings looked baffled, but they ended up walking

"Think this is a trap?" Qwenthur asked

"We'll see" Gray said

* * *

"Don't worry, it is nothing of the sort" Ozpin said as the Amahas took a seat each. "Now you must be hungry, please eat and drink" he said as several mugs of hot chocolate were placed on the table, each one with a selection of cakes and cookies

"So what brings you to Pendrake Tower today?" Ozpin asked

"I saw the IA of NEST at our school" Qwenthur said

"Ah yes, Miss Zoom one of my advisors alongside Miss Albarone" OZpin said

"So I was right" Qwenthur said

"Yes you were Qwenthur, now what do you want to know?" Ozpin asked

"A lot" Izuku said

"Too many things" Rin said

"And not enough" Yang said

"But our first question is why us?" Rin asked

"It was a simple coincidence. I knew Masane before she adopted you and found out she fought in the event so I suggested that you come to my school, which I am glad she took my advice. Now while there have been incidents in that past most of you are decent students" Ozpin said

"What is the mission of the order?" Nagisa asked

"To defend the world, to protect the legend and myth of the Arthurian Lore and make sure that the event **never** happens again, while supporting those we feel can rightfully bring the world into a state of peace and justice, like yourselves and the Searchers" Ozpin said

"And the Searchers are exactly?" Kurumu asked

"They are group formed by your loved ones to try and find something left behind my daughter and her husband" Ozpin said

"Come again?" Gray asked "Are you saying that some of our loved ones are on an insane quest?"

"Yes" Ozpin said as chaos erupted

"AND YOU LET THEM!" Yang shouted

"When they get back they are in big big trouble!" Tatsumi frowned

"I'm going to make sure Oscar is safe and sound forever" Ruby huffed

"Why do I feel like they're going to do something seriously dangerous" Minako moaned

"Whelp, good luck to them, they'll need it for when they get back" Izuku said

"Guys, guys calm down okay. I made sure they were kept safe, a couple of Autobots are with them" Ozpin said

"Still, you should not have let them go off like that!" Rin said

"Plus we don't know which ones they were!" Weiss snapped

"Hey Guys you might want to get out of there NOW!" Lynn said over the radio

"What why?" Shiro asked

* * *

"Pendrake Tower, the home of the order, if I destroy them then Lord Megatron will be please" Starscream said as he closed in on the tower

"Easy Starscream, we have to be careful, who knows what Autobugs they brought with them" Skywarp said

"Who cares about that, I want some dead fleshies" Thundercracker said as they blasted the building making it explode in a massive ball fire, dust and stone.

"Target destroyed, return to base" Starscream said unaware that the occupants survived, Skywarp and Thundercracker banked left and went that way while Starscream went back to base.

* * *

"That was close" Ozpin said as he and the Amahas returned to Base Valour

"What about the order?" Setsuna asked

"We conduct the meetings with a video holographic call, but now that the tower is destroyed, I have to set up a new base somewhere else"

"Too bad you can't do something like in that spy movie with the glasses and whatnot" Gray said

"It is, but not to worry I will work something out, but for now I believe we must get ahead of the Decepticons and stay ahead of them" Ozpin said

"So what do you think we should do next?" Rin asked

"We find Artoria and give her Excalibur back." Ozpin said

* * *

"So they must have known you would be coming" Megatron said

"But how?" Starscream said

"How else would they, they picked you up on their sensor. Now without the hope of using Trypticon in battle after he was destroyed buy Omega Supreme, we have to find another way of stopping the Autobots" Megatron scowled

"But how?" Skywarp asked

"I will figure that one, but rest assured it will not fail, unlike you" Megatron said as his eyes were glowing.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here,** **So it is now revealed that the Amaha siblings know about teh Order of Camelot and how they were helping them, the searchers and the Transformers. Plus Ozma easter egg in the house, also the Amahas know what the Searchers are up to, now while they've had a vague recollection this is the first time they've had something concrete to go off of, and they were not happy, thanks to Mrotrax for helping me with this chapter and go check out his Legacy of the Lost fic which is about teh Searchers and their quest and what happens with that, now sorry if this chapter wasn't the best again, that is what happens when the heat is up aroudn 40+ degress Celisus**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	24. Chapter 24

"Okay everything's ready" Zen said

"So you ready to go?" Shirayuki asked as she joined him after being with Oscar's team. She had her stuff as well, Zen turned to her and smiled

"You betcha" he said kissing her nose playfully

"So which Autobot are we taking?" Shirayuki asked

"Crosshairs, I'd promised him an adventure a while ago, so that's who we're going with" Zen said

* * *

"I still think this is a bad idea" Ratchet said

"Ah you're complaining too much doc" Crosshairs said

"I'm just saying it's been a hot spot for conflict for the past couple of months" Ratchet said

"Please, it can't be that bad" Crosshairs brushed it off as he saw his passengers walk towards them

"If only you knew" Ratchet said as he looked over the data as Crosshairs transformed an let the two travellers in

* * *

"This is border Alpha, no sign of the enemy" a solider said as he guarded a border into the country "Any signs of Decepticons?"

"Negative" an Autobot said

"Okay, everyone check in" the soldier said

"Bravo border and sound deck checking in all secure"

"Gamm Border and airflame checking in, all secure"

"Delta Border and Patrol checking in, all secure"

"Epsilon Border and Pathender checking in all clear"

"Zeta Border and Strenght checking in all clear"

"Roger that Alpha border and multibullet checking in all clear, next radio call in 30 minutes" the soldier said "You okay there Scattershot?"

"Yes sir, look pretty" Scattershot said

"What about you Suntreaker?"

"Feeling fabulous" Sunstreaker said "Don't worry Mitsuhide, we're going to be fine"

"I know, but we haven't reached word to NEST, I wonder what Prince Izana is thinking?" Mitsuhide asked

"Who cares, dude's been muddled in the melon since he lost his little brother" Scattershot said

"I hear you" Sunstreaker said

"THIS IS BORDER DELTA WE HAVE INCOMING, I REPEAT WE HAVE INCOMING!" the soldier station at Delta said

"Decepticon?" Mitsuhide asked

"Unsure, it is giving off Energon" the solider said

"Alright, send out Patrol to see who it is" Mitsuhide said "You were saying?"

"thanks for the Jinx sunny" Scattershot said

* * *

"Man this is beautiful" Shirayuki said

"Yeah, I'm amazed, I forgot what it was like" Zen said

"All I see is blue water and green grass and leaves, the odd pink and yellow flowers" Crosshiars said

"It's just a human thing" Shirayuki said before a siren sounded

"What is that?" Zen asked

"I'm picking up an energon signature

"Where?" Zen asked

"Behind us, but I recognise it" Crosshairs said as he slowed down

"Okay, exit the car and put your hands up" the police car said

"Prowl, that you?" Crosshairs asked as he transformed

"Crosshairs! you're on Earth, where have you been?" Prowl asked as he transformed

"Another Autobot, in Clarines?" Zen asked

"I am apart of a small resistance unit here" Prowl said

"Resistance unit?" Shirayuki asked

Yes, MECH fooled Izana into taking over the country and now they fighting to take it back" Prowl said

"What, how did Izana get fooled?" Zen asked shocked

"A member of the MECH high council promised him to revive his brother from the coma he was placed in nine years ago" Prowl said

"What coOW!" Zen said

"You seem awake" Shirayuki said

"funny" Zen said

"Prince Zen?" Prowl asked shocked "You're alive?"

"That's right, I am alive and not in a coma, if anything I'm the furthest I've ever been" Zen said

"Then how did you?" Prowl asked

"Have you heard Amaha family?" he asked smirking

"Yes I have, they are one of the biggest pains in the Decepticon's aft" Prowl said

"I'm one of the Amahas" Zen said

"You're kidding" Prowl said shocked

* * *

"What is it Ratchet?" Optimus said

"We've got an entire wing of Seeker based Vehicons heading to the borders, they could easily get over the defences" Ratchet said

"I see" Optimus said

"Aren't Zen and Yuki in the area?" Bumblebee said

"They are, hopefully not near the borders" Optimus said

"But if they are, it could be disastrous" Ratchet said

"If it comes to that have the Euoprean team deploy from Base Valor" Optimus said

"You got it" the other two said

"Something is not right here" Optimus though

* * *

As they headed back to the nearest border the radio in Prowl crackled to life

"This is Alpha Border, all units fall back to Alpha Border, repeat all borders fall back to border Alpha!"

"That's not good" Prowl said

"You think it could be the Decepticon forces?" Crosshairs asked

"What kind?" Shirayuki asked

"Seeker class Vehicons" Zen said looking at the sky as a white and gunmetal grey jet flew over head

"Crap" they all said

* * *

"How is the invasion of Clarines coming along?" Starscream asked

"Slowly, but thanks to the prince ditching MECH things are going slowly" a solider said

"We will make the prince cooperate" Starscream said

"Commander Starscream, we've got

"What is it?" Starscream snapped

"We've picked up a new Autobot, it appears to be Crosshairs" the drone said

"Crosshairs, but if he's here that means either Section 9 or the Amahas are not too close behind" Starscream said "and that would be disastrous either way" Starscream said "Alert Lord Megatron!" Starscram said "What are you going to do, to screw up my plans?" he asked

* * *

"GET DOWN!" Crosshairs shouted as he fired his SMGs from cover with Prowl firing his service weapon at the drones who flew over. Zen and Shirayuki kept dodging shells as they dropped from the Autobot weaponry

"This is nuts" Shirayuki said "I was better off with the Searchers"

"I got a good idea of why" Zen said before they were just missed by a bullet ,"Let's go" Zen said grabbing Shirayuki's hand as MECH Agents shot at them, Shirayuki's leg was grazed by a bullet making her stumble

"SHIRAYUKI!" Zen shouted

"NO!" Crosshairs said

"We need back" Prowl said

"Roger that" a soldier said

"I've got something for you MECH bastards" Shirayuki said pulling a concealed magnum handgun and fired twice knocking one of them down

"Where did you get that?" Zen asked

"Who cares it can't get through the body armour of his" Shirayuki said before the soldier fired.

"Give it here please" Zen asked as Shirayuki gave him the gun and fired a round, straight through his visor, the soldier then fell down but three more took hsi palced

"ZEN! SHIRAYUKI WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!?" Crosshairs said

"We're over here" Shirayuki shouted before she was shot at

"Where?" Crosshairs asked looking around as he blindly fired at the Seeker Vehicons up above.

"We're about 30 feet to your right" Zen shouted

"Got you" Starscream said as she descended onto the battlefield and shot at the two humans.

"FRAG!" they both swore as a yellow Lambo pulled up and opened the door

"Get in" it said

"And why should we trust you?" Shirayuki asked

"He's an Autobot" Crosshairs said "Goes by the name Sunstreaker"

"Don't worry they'll be safe" Prowl said "Take them to Alpha Border NOW" Prowl shouted as more Royal soldiers moved in with guns blazing as MECH Pushed forward

"You got it" Sunstreaker said

"Keep them safe" Crosshairs said before shooting at the Seekers

* * *

"I understand the situation, I'll be send out my Autobots and a full regiment of NEST soldiers. But we'll need the clearance from the NEST reprehensive for this operation to work" Angela said

"I'll deal with them, you just move the Autobots into the closet rang you can get without stepping into Clarines" Maes said

"But we have a new question now, who is Clarines' NEST representative, since Izana was used by MECH, information says that he's locked himself inside his office and won't let anyone in, nor will he come out." Frolaytia said joining the chat

"We'll figure something out, is that Mitsuhide fellow still a part of the royal guard?" Maes asked

"Yes according to our data he's taken temporary command of Clarines' military forces" Angel asaid

"Okay, so we have to get authorization from him" Maes said

"And how are we going to do that?" Frolaytia asked

"I don't know" Maes sighed

"We have to think of something" Angela said

* * *

Sunstreaker pulled up to a command outpost and let his passengers out before transforming

"What's it like soldier?" Sunstreaker asked

"Not good" a soldier said "They're pushing forward"

"I see" Sunstreaker said "Where's Mitsuhide?" Sunstreaker asked looking around

"He's over there sir with Lady Kiki" the soldier said

"Okay, come on you two" Sunstreaker said "Hard to believe you are the missing prince"

"It is weird, I came back here for a relaxing vacation only to be pulled into a war, what happened?" Zen asked

"Like Prowl said Izana was made a deal by MECH, work with a certain section of it" Sunstreaker sad

"So he joined the team looking for something, only he discovered MECH lied to him so he returned a couple of weeks ago and locked himself in his study isolating himself from the world, now who are you?" a woman asked

"Kiki, is that you?" Zen asked

"Zen? Prince Zen is that really you?" Kiki asked as Mitsuhide looked up and saw Zen and became shocked at the sight of him

"Prince Zen" Mitsuhide said

"Mitsuhide, is that really you?" Zen asked

"MY prince, it is so good to see you again, where have you been?" Mitsuhide asked

"I was in Japan, I'm no longer Zen Wisteria, I'm now Zen Amhaha" Zen said

"Amaha, like the pain in the Decepticon backside Amaha?" Kiki asked

"The same ones me and my siblings have been thwarting them and MECH from months" Zen said

"With you back here, we may have a chance" Mitsuhide said

"What do you mean?" Zen asked

"Mitsuhide was given emergency powers to lead the military but now that you're back you can be the leader we need right now until Izana comes out of his funk" Kiki said

"Well, what do you think?" Shirayuki asked

"I guess I have to do it until Izana gets his ass out here then" Zen said

"That means that you can request help now" Shirayuki said happily

"Any reinforcements you can get us would help" Mitsuhide said

"Okay, where's a relay?" Zen asked

* * *

"So any new information?" Jetfire asked

"None" Havia said

"NEST Base Valour, this is Second Prince Zen Wisteria Amaha, do you read?"

"this is Commander Angela Balzack, we read you loud and clear your highness" Angela said

"I am humbly requesting help, MECH and the Decepticons have besieged my nation, the first prince has isolated himself, I'm not sure how much longer we can hold on. Therefore I request that Autobot reinforcements be deployed as soon as possible, please I may not be a prince fully, but I deeply care for this nation" Zen said

"NEST Base Valour has heard your request your highness...and we hereby grant your request, reinforcements will arrive via Ground Bridge in two minutes; do you think you can hold out that long?" Angela said

"We'll try" Zen said

"That is all we ask" Angela said as the call ended "You heard him Jetfire"

"I did, AUTOBOTS TRANSFORM AND ROLLOUT!" Jetfire shouted

"Havia, get a team ready, they need reinforcements, then let's give then reinforcements" Angela said

"Yes ma'am" Havia saluted

* * *

"We're being overrun" Prowl said

"Stand firm, we need to wait" Crosshairs said "Trailblazer, Skyfire is everything okay where you are?"

"Negative" Trailbreaker said "Skywarp just joined the fight with more seekers, at this rate I'll be offlined"

"Same here old chap" Skyfire said "I'm trying to take on ten at a time" Prowl said

"Brawn, Scattershot?" Prowl asked as he was nearly destroyed by a missile

"Negative, we are pinned down tighter then Shockwave's lab" Scattershot said

"We're not getting out of this one" Brawn said "It's been an honour"

"I hear that, any last request?" Blaster asked

"No, I don't think so" Prowl said "It's been an honour serving with you"

"Same here" Crosshairs said

"Incoming!" a voice shouted as a portal showed up

"And now we're screwed" Crosshairs said as shadows showed up in the portal

"It's been a good run" Prowl said closing his optics

"ONE THAT IS NOT OVER!" Bulkhead said as Prowl's optics opened and out stepped Bulkhead, Jetfire, Blur, Sideswipe, Chromia, Warpath, Silverbolt, Jetfire and Springer, all of them looking pissed off beyond compared

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" a NEST Soldier said as a full team rushed out of the bridge and started to fire on the MECH soldiers, who quickly took cover and tried to fight back, but were pushed back.

"You just going to stand there and rust?" Warpath shouted as he blasted the Seekers out of the sky

"Well, are we?" Blaster asked

"No we're not" Prowl said reloading to join the fight.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and welcome to the finishing arc part 1 the Battle for Clarines! I've also tried to lead into Mrotrax's Legacy of the Lost Search for Vector Sigma fic by explain what might happen with Izana and I've introduced a ton of new Autobots, one I had planned on introducing earlier in this fic was Blaster but I couldn't fit him in so he had to be introduced here. Anyway I'm planning about 2-3 chapter in Clarines before heading over to Knight's Hollow where everything will be wrapped up, but I'm not sure the chapter count of it, Originally this fic was suppose to end four chapters ago! Now it might be longer then the original fic, man oh man**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	25. Chapter 25

"ATTACK!" Prowl shouted as the Autobot and NEST soldiers shot back at the MECH forces and Seekers. Bulkhead saw one land and then used his wrecking balls to knock a couple down in the head.

"Keep it up" Blur shouted

"On your six" Blaster said using a sonic cannon to throw some MECH soldiers into the air before they crashed down. Springer had landed nearby and opened his hatch

"MOVE!" Havia said as he fired suppression while injured soldiers were evaced to the city capital.

"The injured are on board" Lynne said as she pulled out her handgun and shot at a couple MECH Soldiers before they shot back

"At least the prince is out of danger" Havia said

"Yeah" Lynne said as she ducked behind cover and reloaded as she then fired blindly

* * *

"Jetfire, we need to take out the Seekers still in the air" Bulkhead said as a blast exploded the ground near him, showering him with dirt and debris.

"I got it" Jetfire said as he aimed at a couple of Seekers

"I'm joining him" Skyfire said as he rolled in and started shooting alongside Jetfire, taking down several Seeker drones when a black jet flew in between the two Autobots

"Skywarp!" Jetfire said

"That aft hole" Skyfire said as he swung around and fired his guns at the Decepticon while Jetfire looped around and accelerated at Skywarp trapping the Seeker Captain in between the two Autobots

"TRANSFORM!" Skywarp shouted shifting to Robot mode, grabbing Jetfire and threw him into Skyfire making the two Airborne Autobots crash into each other before being thrown to the ground "Take that Autobugs" Skywarp said before transforming back into Jet Mode and then he bolted towards the capital

* * *

"This isn't good" Kiki said

"And what's that?" Zen asked

"A Decepticon is heading from here" Kiki said

"How?" Mitsuhide asked

"It's a Seeker, but not a Vehicon" Kiki said

"Skywarp, there were reports of Skywarp being in the area" Zen said

"The Seeker Captain and Starscream's second in command?" Shirayuki said

"Yeah that guy, apparently he was in the area and is now in control of the drones" Zen said

"So what should we do?" Kiki asked

"I'll do it this time" Shirayuki said

"Are you sure?" Zen asked

"I am" Shiryuki said smiling before kissing his cheek.

"Do it" Zen said

* * *

"This is the Principality of Clarines, are you there Takara base?" Shirayuki asked "Do you read me?"

"We're reading you, go ahead Clarines" Hughes said

"W need back, Skywarp is leading the Vehicons" Shirayuki said

"Tell her I'm on my way" Optimus said as he transformed

"I'll be going as well" Ratchet said "for medical assistance"

"Very well" Optimus said "Activate the bridge"

"You got it" Hughes said as he activated the bridge "Good luck and Primus speed"

"Thank you, Ratchet transform and roll out" Optimus said

* * *

"Easy, easy now, that's the last of the injured" Havia said

"Man this is bad" Shirayuki said

"How many were injured?" Zen asked

"Too many" Havia said

"INCOMING!" Lynne said as Skywarp and several seeker Vehicons dive bombed the area they were in

"This isn't good. Any chance that we can get reinforcements?" Zen asked

"I'll check it out" Havia said running off

"I hope they get here in time" Lynne said

"Are the Autobots still fighting out there?" Kiki asked

"Yeah, but we're taking the brunt of the attacks here" Lynne said

"Should we set up a perimeter around the city?" Mitsuhide asked

"I'm not sure that will help, if the Autobots don't beat the Vehicons, then I don't know if they will be stopped by a barrier" Lynne said

"So where are the Autobots now?" Mitsuhide said

* * *

"INCOMING!" Crosshairs shouted as he crashed into the dirt, getting a mouthful of it which he spat out. "RIGHT! EAT THIS DECEPTICREEPS!" he shouted firing his blasters back at the Vehicons. Blaster and Scattershot quickly covered he area where Crosshairs was aiming

"COVER FIRE!" Prowl shouted back

"I'm liking this day less and less, I'm supposed to be here on a jolly holiday not blast Vehicons" Crosshairs said

"You getting soft on me, when did you take vacations?" Scattershot said

"Why you little" Crosshairs said nearly being shot at the Vehcion until Skyfire did a pass.

"Maybe we should retreat" Scattershot said

"The Pit? Scattershot, you want us to fall back and make sure the cons take over?" Sideswipe asked

"That maybe the only option I see here" Prowl said

"I hate to say, but I agree" Crosshairs said

"WHAT!?" the other shouted

"If we fall back then we can set up a full defence and get a better advantage" Crosshairs said

"But they could overtake the city leading it to be fully controlled by MECH giving them a foothold, something we don't want them to have!" Bulkhead said

"So what else could we do?" Crosshairs asked

"Dig in and hold our position" Bulkhead said

"Which will get us all fragged, or don't you compute that fact" Crosshairs said

"But if we don't, it won't just be NEST that MECH will kill, but every man woman and child!" Bulkhead snapped

"Chill Bulk, but he is right" Chromia said "so Jetfire, what's the decision?" she asked over comms. Being one of Optimus Prime's top bots made it hard for him sometime like now, he really didn't know if what he chose would be the best decision over all. But he had decided that the particular choice was the right one for now.

* * *

"How long do you think they can hold on?" Havia asked as Kiki gave him a cup of coffee

"I'm not sure" Kiki said sipping her own

"Hopefully not for a while" Zen said before the sound of engines were heard "Then again" he muttered as the Autobots transformed

"You retreated?" Shirayuki said

"Not by choice!" Bulkhead said bitterly

"Bulkhead, it was Jetfire's decision that cause us to retreat" Chromia said

"We could have kept fighting" Bulkhead said

"But they have wounded here and they have the civilians" Jetfire said

"And you realise that if we fall here then it is basically game over!" bulkhead said

"I understand that, but there was a reason I retreated" Jetfire said

"And that is?" Bulkhead snapped

"Calm down Bulkhead, I ordered them to" Optimus said as he showed up with Ratchet

"Optimus sir, I'm sorry but I have good reason"

"And Jetfire has filled me in on how all of you feel about the decision to fall back, trust me it was not one I have made lightly" Optimus said

"Yes sir" Bulkhead said saluting

"That being said, I would like to thank you all for your dedication for protecting this nation, if the Decepticons and MECH were to get a hold of it then they would have a secure foothold as a base which they could cause havoc everywhere else in this world, that is why we need to hold them here, luckily there are several NEST bases and allies at the ready in this area, which is why I have chosen to fallback, so that way we could secure the capital while our allies recover what MECH has stolen"

"Good plan" Scattershot said

"Not only that, but it will give me time to help out those who need medical attention" Ratchet said as he helped direct the flow of causalities

"And Izana?" Mitsuhide said

"I will have a recovery team look after him after all this mess is cleaned up" Ratchet said

"Yes sir" they all said

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Starscream...screamed

"We have positive ID on Optimus Prime" a vehicon said

"AHH! He must be here to lead the other Autobots, we will lose! How long until Trypticon is back online?" Starscream asked panicking

"Another Earth week sir" the vehicon said

"That long?" Starscream balked "WELL WHAT ELSE DO WE HAVE, Besides you know Lord Megatron?"

"That can beat Optimus Prime...scud all" the Vehicon said

"That was reaffirming, what about the Stunticons?" Starscream asked

"They would take a while to get here, but it should be possible to get them here" the vehicon said

"THEN DO IT! And recall all field units until they arrive" Starscream said making the vehicon salute him before turning and running "Things are escalating and not in a good way" Starscream said

* * *

"I'm sorry" Bulkhead said

"Ah, nothing to apologise for" Crosshairs said "You were just thinking about the endgame, while I was in the moment of battle" Crosshairs said

"No worries, but you have to admit things are not going according to any sort of plan that has been going around" Bulkhead said

"No and that is worrisome" Crosshairs said "Think we'll find this throne of two worlds before Megatron does?"

"I sure as Slag hope so, otherwise we will be shit out of luck in the future" Bulkhead said

"Things are getting serious, I may have to step in soon for if I do not then things will be a cataclysm" a cloaked woman said as she walked off

"Thank you for coming Optimus" Zen said

"It is no problem, this country is tranquil and beautiful, one of the many nations I have seen that is like this" Optimus said

"You should see it when its not in lockdown over a Decepticon attack, it is astounding what fate has in store for us" Zen said smiling as the two leaders looked out at the setting sun

"It is sad when beauty is tarnished like this" Optimus said

"Speaking from experience?" Zen asked

"Yes I am, my homeworld was a what you would call a gem among the stars, but war came to our planet and ravished it, by the time I left with my unit I barely recognised it" Optimus said "Which is why I am here, to make sure nothing happens to this world, even if I have to pass into the well of the Allspark to do so" Optimus said

"Sounds dramatic" Zen said

"A warrior's future lament" Optimus said

"I see, hope it doesn't come to that" Zen said as it started to rain

* * *

"All's quiet?" Havia asked as he walked up to Lynne who was sitting at a small terminal while listening to the rain

"So far, but we really don't know what's out there waiting for us, MECH retreated fifteen minutes ago all of a sudden" Lynne said

"They might be gearing up for an attack, we're just not sure" Lynne said shivering

"You cold?" Havia asked noticing her shiver

"Scared" Lynne simply stated before Havia sat down next to her and placed a hand over hers

"Do you think Qwenthur and his siblings will be here soon?" Havia asked

"It could be awhile, I think they'll come here once everything has died down" Lynne said

"More than likely that is what's happening" Havia said before he leant back and looked panicked

"What is it?" Lynne asked

"Qwenthur gave me that sword medallion to look after and its gone" he said

"Where?" Lynne said

"I must have lost it in the forest, not good" Havia said

"No it isn't because I think you just handed Excalibur to the enemy" Lynne said

* * *

The cloaked woman from earlier was walking around in the forest where the Autobots had been fighting MECH alongside NEST. She rubbed the trunk of a damaged tree when she spotted a glint of golden light, she smiled as she picked it out revealing the Excalibur medallion. She smiled while clasping it, causing it to shine a bright yellow light which then turned into it sword form. The woman looked over the blade and swung it in a full circle sending out a blade of air. She then stood up and ran her fingers down the fuller of the blade before lowering her hood, revealing sparking blue-green eyes and hair the colour of the sun that had been pulled up into a plated bun. She smiled as her hands were covered in two armoured gloves.

"It is good to be back" she smiled

"Who's there?" a Vehicon said as they spotted the woman who turned to look

"Who me, just a woman enjoy nature" she said in a slight Scottish accent "Now be a dearie, and piss off!" she snapped as the blade of Excalibur shone brightly

"What are you doing?" he asked while she swung Excalibur creating a wave of golden light, cleaving the Vehicon in two

"Piece of rusty tin can trash" she matter as she flung her cloak around her and Excalibur walking off into the forest as the rains came.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here so that is the start of the attack of Clarines, but it is also the first major on screen appearence of someone I've been building up this whole time: Saber! That's right I'm adding Saber into the mix now along side of the Clarines and Europe teams of Autobots. Also yeah I'm bringing the Stunticons back in for the future conflicts which hopefully will be exciting in the future**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	26. Chapter 26

The hooded woman trudged through the rain hiding her blade as she entered into the main street of Clarines' capital. In the distance she could see the brightly lit palace. She knew that is where she would find our goal. But it came with an added challenge; she needed her soldiers with her. BUT she had to meet the ruler of this realm first, she was in unfamiliar territory. She hoped that she would meet someone friendly. The air echoed the same sentiment making her gently smile as three children playing and laughing passed her, a few soldiers were on the streets

* * *

"Anything?" Lynne asked

"No, this is not good" Havia said

"What isn't?" Zen asked as he walked over to the pair

"Havia had the sword medallion with him, now we can't find it"

"WHAT!" Zen said "Where and when did you lose it?"

"During the skirmish in the forest, a stray shot must have made it slip out of my pocket, which is bad in of itself" Havia said

"How come?" Zen asked

"Because it seems to have the ability to mimic a space bridge, meaning it can bring forth an army" Havia said

"So if the Decepticons or MECH get their hands or claws on it, it could be game over" Zen said

"Pretty much" Lynne sighed

"And you just had to lose it didn't you?" Zen asked face palming

"Sorry" Havia shrugged

* * *

"They lost the medallion?" Crosshairs asked

"I guess so, but problem is can we track it?" Shirayuki replied

"I'm looking over the system" Scattershot said

"Why would the enemy want it?" Sunstreaker asked

"It can act as a space bridge, meaning it can bring forth any amount of Transformers, Autobot or Decepticon from any location" Ratchet said

"So we need to find it huh?" Scattershot said

"What do you think stunned bolts" Crosshairs said

"Nice title Helljumper" Scattershot said

"Helljumper?" Shirayuki asked

"It's a term we have for Paratroopers, Because back on Cybertron they used to jump into warzone so intense it could be compared to the Pit or what you call Hades" Scattershot said

"They were the first one into conflicts where the danger level would be high and wouldn't leave until it was either victory or defeat. One of their worse fights was the conflict in the sea of rust, five days of constant fighting, neither side gaining groudn or losing it." Ratchet said

"How did it end?" Shirayuki asked

"it didn't end until there were only a few Transformers left, on either side. The sea of rust was stained blue and black with split energon and oil" Crosshairs said. "I'm surprised that I had managed to get out of there alive"

"How did you?" Shirayuki asked

"Barley live. I don't remember the rest" Crosshairs said

"So what's the next step?" Shirayuki asked

"I'm not sure" Ratchet said

* * *

"This will do" the woman said walking into a tavern and ordering a tankard of beer and a meal. She gave her money to the barkeep before sitting down and slowly drinking her beer. She looked around at all the desolate faces. She was sure that something bad was happening, even more reason for her to quickly get her back up. This fight was not a logical one, she knew where she needed to be, and it was not here. After finishing off her meal she sat there slowly sipping the tankard she ordered when a ruffian was harassing one of the barkeeps. She simply finished her drink belch and wiped her mouth before using the mug as a hammer and knocking the guy on to his knee and smacking his nose into the table before placing her elbow on a pressure point on his neck to keep him restrained. The barkeep smiled and refilled that woman's drink making the woman cheer her and down the beer before belching once again making the rest of the tavern cheer out loud before it became a revelry of joyous song and drinking, The woman smiled as she enjoy the new atmosphere, for this is the kind of environment she heartily enjoyed.

* * *

"Anything over there?" Havia asked

"Nothing, what about you?" Lynne asked

"This is not good" Havia said

"This is the worst thing ever to happen" Lyunne said

"Well not like it can get any worse" Havia said as something flew over head

"You were saying?" Lynne asked as the two scrambled over to see what flew over head. Both of them were shocked when they saw Megatron landing and transforming with Shockwave and Strascream. They couldn't hear what they were saying, but the intention was, since Megatron was strangling Starscream while Shockwave looked on. Megatron then turned to Shockwave who nodded. The two hid behind some logs and looked at each other

"That can't be good. Megatron is leading the attack" Lynne said

"We have to get back, now!" Havia said

"What about the medallion?" Lynne asked

"We can come back for it" Havia said as the two snuck out of there

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me" Sideswipe said

"So what would Megatron be doing in a place like this?" Bulkhead asked

"Nothing good" Prowl said as he frowned. They were down but luckily Megatron would be held off by Optimus being nearby. But they don't know how well it would work since Megatron would have an entire army of human and Decepticons while they would have the royal army of Clarines and a small squad of Autobots. Prowl looked over to where Optimus was deep in thought

"Prime?" Trailbreaker asked

"This seems like it would be an impossible situation, but we mustn't let that get us down" Optimus said

"So be realistic with us here Optimus, can we win?" Shirayuki asked as she and Zen looked nervous

"I'm not going to lie and say we can, but I am sure we might be unharmed" Optimus said

"I'[m sorry to drag you into this Optimus" Zen said

"No it is I who is sorry Zen, for we have since we brought our conflict to this world.

"It's okay, all that you have done for us" Zen said

"And I repeat the sentiment" Optimus said "But for now we must be careful" Optimus said as he frowned before looking off at the horizon. "Soon I fear that this war will be too big for this world and will spill onto others, like it has done with yours"

"That is a big concern. But something tells me that we will not let that happen, not with all of the Autobots here and on Cybertron" Zen said

"I agree" Optimus said before an alarm sounded

"MECH and Decepticon troops incoming!" Prowl shouted

* * *

Megatron watched as several squads of MECH commandoes and Vehicon soldiers swarmed towards Clarines, his evil smirk glistening in the diffused light thanks to the rainstorm that was happening, enabling the footsteps of his army to be hidden

"Today the light will fall and the Decepticon empire will finally begin" Megatron said

"Lord Megatron, we have detected Optimus Prime in the city" Shockwave said

"Good, I will finally end Prime" Megatron smirked unaware that cloaked woman was watching them before clutching the medallion and headed into the forest deeper. To an area where it was big enough for what she needed

"MEGATRON!" Optimus shouted as he, the army, NEST and his Autobots showed up ready for a fight

"Welcome Prime, for today this place marks your final rusting place, for I will emerge the victor" Megatron said

"Remember Megatron, One shall stand" Optimus stated

"And one shall fall" Megatron finished the quote "I remember it well Optimus" Megatron said "After all, there is a certain honour in fighting an old foe to the end" Megatron said seriously drawing his sword

"I agree" Optimus said drawing his own sword and held it up

"BEGIN!" the two shouted charging at each other.

* * *

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe quickly drove through a series of MECH soldier while Skyfire and Jetfire blasted any Seeker drones that came at them. Bulkhead deployed his wrecking balls and smacked around a couple of Vehicon drones as Brawn and Trailbreaker came up and helped the giant Autobot take down a squad of Vehicons, just before a wing of Seekers dive bombed them. Blur fired at them as Crosshairs combat rolled to avoid a bomb before jumping into the while rotating and firing off a barrage of shots as Starscream, landing in front of two Vehicons, who shot each other.

"Not bad" Brawn said before he was sniped at

"Aft hole" Brawn said shooting back at the sniper

"Where's Prime?" Prowl asked

"Facing Megatron one on one" Jetfire said slamming a Vehicon into the ground

"And what's worse is that we've lost track of Shockwave" Chromia said

"What?" the other Autobots asked

"A more pressing question is what's that?" Bulkhead said seeing a pillar of golden light

* * *

In the clearing the cloaked woman placed down the medallion after pressing the symbol on the top right making a giant pillar of light shoot up into the air

"It's began" she said as she stepped back and pulled out a simple looking sword

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Havia said pointing his rifle at her

"I was wondering when you would get here" the woman said

"Who are you?" Lynne asked "And what is that?" she asked nervously

"It's a space bridge dearie" the woman said

"Space Bridge, like the ones the Autobots and Decepticons use?" Lynne asked shocked

"Similar, but different. You see this is locked onto an individual instead of a location" The woman said

"And that individual is?" Havia asked

"My 'team'" she said

"Too bad you won't be able to use it" Mercury said showing up with Shockwave

"Mercury Black" Havia said

"Is he friend or foe?" the woman asked

"Foe, so what are you doing here?" Havia said

"Saw the light show, thought it would be important, heard what it is, now I'm claiming it for MECH" Mercury said

"While this is primitive Space Bridge technology, it is still Space Bridge Technology so we must claim, that way we have a link to Cybertron for reinforcements" Shockwave said

"And not to mention get that team of brats who have the Key" Mercury said

"That too, but I highly doubt they're still alive" Shockwave said

"Eh'd loch tae see ye try pet" the woman said speaking in a thicker Scottish accent while lowering her hood smirking

"You and what army?" Mercury asked before the gate open shocking everyone with who or rather **what** came out of the gate

"That Fecking army!" the woman declared in the thickest Scottish accent

"Impossible" Shockwave said recoiling at the sight of what was in front of him

"Shockwave, how long has been since we last locked optics on each other?" Grimlock asked as he and the other Dinobots stepped through the bridge

"Who are you?" Havia asked

* * *

The sound of metal clashing as two swords collided with each other rang out as Optimus swung his blade at Megatron who ducked a bit and used his sword as cover before punching Optimus in the face forcing the Autobot leader to step backward, he quickly regained his footing using his sword, unfortunately leaving him open allowing Megatron to kick him in the face, Optimus got up while swinging his own sword against Megatron leaving a deep scratch on it. Megatron scowled before trying to stab Optimus, who grabbed the Decepticon's sword and used it to help him kick Megatron in the facing causing him to fall back  
"Yield Megatron" Optimus said as Megatron was on the ground

"Very well Prime, you have me. I admit" Megatron started before shooting the ground making dirt fly up and blind Optimus "YOUR DEFEAT!" The Decepticon leader said as he grabbed Optimus' sword and stabbed him close to the spark while pulled the trigger on his fusion cannon heavily damaging Optimus who looked down in horror as Megatron let go of the sword making the Autobot commander slump in anguish

"Sleep well in the Well of the All-Spark Prime, for you have earned the privilege of returning there after all you have in the service of being a Cybertronian, an Autobot, a Prime" Megatron said placing Optimus' sword on top of him "But unfortunately, you picked the wrong side" he grunted walking off "Goodbye Old Friend"

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and quite frankly I'm surprised that it took me this long to actually kill off Optimus Prime, what you thought I wasn't going to kill him off and allow him to get through the series without dying once? Yes...yes I was but then I thought this is the last leg of the Age of Kings and nothing really impactful has happened since Blake saw Rihoko again in that dream scape so I killed him off. But on the positive side the Dinobots are back, and once again there is a bit of a change since they weren't going to show up until the last three chapters, but hey things change. So now we all get to enjoy Cyclops getting ripped apart by his own experiments, have fun trying to survive you dick!**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	27. Chapter 27

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Kuribayashi asked

"The Archivist is down" the soldier on the other end of the radio said

"You don't mean?" Kuribayashi said shocked as Itami walked in

"Affirmative ma'am...Optimus Prime has been KIA!" the soldier said

"No" Kuribayashi gasped before collapsing, Itami saw this and quickly caught her

"What's wrong?" Itami said

"He's gone, Optimus Prime has been killed" Kuribayashi said

"No" Itami gasped

* * *

"Optimus!" Prowl shouted

"NO!" Bulkhead screamed

"ALL AUTOBOTS FALLBACK, FALLBACK NOW!" Jetfire ordered

"You'll regret this Megatron, I swear on the Spark of Primus!" Bulkhead growled

"Looking forward to it, Bulkhead" Megatron laughed as the Autobots retreated

"NO GO AFTER THEM!" Starscreamed ordered only to be back handed by Megatron

"Let them grieve Starscream" Megatron said

"WHAT! FOR HOW LONG!?" Starscream shouted

"No more than 24 hours" Megatron said

"Sometimes you are too honourable" Starscream said

* * *

"Shit this is not what I wanted to see" Maes said as he and several other NEST officers were at the Clarines NEST base as the Autobots returned and Optimus' shell was lowered to the ground

"No kidding" Gray said

"We've been given 24 hours to grieve. I suggest we use them people" Maes said as a flatbed truck came along "I'll take Optimus back to Takara base with us"

"Understood" Mitsuhide said

"Man, everyone is not going to like this at all" Maes said rubbing his head. "This is more troublesome then what went down in Wakanda"

"I heard about that" Mitsuhide said

"It was a mess at the end of the day" Maes said as he looked forlornly at Optimus empty shell

"I'll get him ready for transportation" Mitsuhide said

"Thanks" Mitsuhide said

* * *

"WE HAVE INCOMING!" Kusanagi said

"Do we have to be here for this?" Kallen asked

"I'm afraid so" Sakura said as the bridge open

"By the All-Spark no!" Bumblebee said

"Optimus" Jazz said as Maes returned his the dead Autobot leader's shell

"Can they fix him?" Eren asked

"I...I don't think so" Saito said

"Guys I don't think we can win this" Cecily said placing her hand on Optimus' shell.

"Especially not now" Rock sighed

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Asuka asked

"No, we can't" Goku said

"How are the others going to react?" Alibaba asked

* * *

"It can't be, this is just some joke right?" Minako asked

"I wish it was" Setsuna said

"Why do we keep losing people we love?" Yang asked

"Yang" Ruby said

"So that's it, we're done for" Kurumu said

"Does anyone else think it's pointless to continue?" Rinka asked

"I do" Nagisa said looking out the window "We have to, to stop them, to stop MECH and save the world"

"But we don't even know where it is" Weiss said

"And if we do find the throne room, no one knows how to get in" Yang said

"We have to, it's what Optimus would want" Nagisa said

* * *

Sora was simply sitting on his computer sucking down some cup ramen when it started to flash, looking at it briefly he froze and took a better look. Swallowing his mouthful he quickly looked at it and stopped. He's mouth fell open in shock

"No way" he said smiling before he dashed off "COLONEL HUGHES! COLONEL HUGHES"

"Not now Sora" Maes said

"But sir" Sora said

"NOT RIGHT NOW SORA!" Maes snapped "Maybe when we're a bit more calmer"

"Yes sir" Sora said dashing off, the next place the security technician tried was Masane and Makoto who were talking with Artoria and the Dinobots

"Ma'am" Sora panted

"What's wrong?" Masane said

"I've got something to tell you" Sora said

"I'm afraid it will have to wait until later" Kusanagi said

"Don't worry lad, I'mma sure it will keep" Artoria said

"Sorry Sora, but they are right" Masane said

"No problemo" Sora said as he walked off, once out of sight he ran to find someone, eventually running into the Amaha children

"Sora?" Yang asked as he held up a hand before calming down

"I've got to tell you something" Sora said

"Can it wait?" Tatsumi asked making Sora angry

"Fine, hey Sora, Yes Sora, I've got something to tell you, oh please do tell, I found something, something important I hope? Oh I don't know, just maybe the location to that thing we've been searching for, you mean the throne of two worlds? Yes that" Sora said before he was slammed against the wall "Can't breathe Yang"

"Please tell me you are being serious right now" Yang said

"Like a heart attack" Sora said

"Where, where is it?" Blake asked looking at him seriously as the rest of the siblings looked on

"Scotland, most specifically under Knight's Hollow" Sora stated

"You have to be shitting me, I KNEW WHERE IT WAS ALL THIS TIME, AND I DIDN'T THINK OF LOOKING HARDER THERE FOR IT!" Shiro shouted

"Its pretty well hidden, you need something called the L'occhio della Tempesta" Sora said

"The eye of the storm, we have that. So we can finally open the door to the throne, but what will be there?" Shiro said

"I don't care" Yang said as she stormed out to the hangar "Bee, Hound, Drift, Mirage and Jazz mount up"

"Where are we going?" Bumblebee asked

"Knight's Hollow Scotland" Yang shouted

* * *

"Okay so this is a thing, do you have them?" Yang asked

"Right here, the archaeology team left a couple of weeks ago" Shiro said

"Okay, everything you need is in here" Inori said handing him a bag

"If I'm not back in 15-20 tell both mum and Valour base. We cannot let this place fall into Decepticon claws" Shiro said as he started to abseiled into the abyss where the Knight's tomb was. Once he hit the bottom, Shiro opened the bag and took out the Eye of the Stop and a light sphere. Once he held up the eye it hovered over its hand before shooting over to a blank wall and then transformed into a set of rings and attached itself to the door.

"IS SOMETHING HAPPENING?" Edward asked

"Yeah, just don't know what" Shiro said as the rings rotated until a light lit up and a loud click was heard. The wall the rings were on slid back a bit before sliding to the right revealing a golden light

"Shiro, Shiro are you there, answer me!" Rin said

"I'm going in" Shiro said

* * *

"Hey have you seen the kids?" Masane asked

"Not since we came back, why?" Maes asked

"Something's going on and I want to see they are doing" Masane said

"Not well I would think, given everything that has happened, The pretenders, Blake seeing Rihoko and now this. Those kids are going through a wild time" Maes said

"I know, but still. They still are my children despite being adopted" Masane said

"I know how you feel, my daughter is one of the important people in my life, she's the reason I can smile every day despite all the shit I have to put up with"

"what's her name?" Masane asked

"Elicia" Maes said "She's my precious little angel, isn't she so cute" Maes cooed over a photo.

"She's cute" Masane said before showing Maes the picture she keeps with her of her adopted family "It was taken a week after we became a family" she smiled

"They were pretty cute when they that age" Maes said "I think they're glad you're their mother"

"I wouldn't know what to do myself" Masane said

* * *

"Shiro!" Rin shouted as she lead her siblings down into the hollow cavern.

"Lights?" Yang asked as she saw the chamber was lit up

"They're beautiful" Weiss said looking at the artwork in the cavern

"Those must be the original knights that fought during the last stand of the knights of the round" Qwenthur said looking at the artwork

"And that thing?" Ruby asked pointing to a three headed dragon on the ceiling

"Um guys, did we come across a dragon while working out of Valour base?" Blake asked

"I don't think we ever did" Inori said trying to remember

"GUYS OVER HERE!" Nagisa said as the group rushed over to his location

"No way" Qwenthur gasped

"It's beautiful" Rin said

* * *

"So who's going to be in charge, since I think it should be Jazz" Wheeljack said

"Either Jetfire or Jazz, they've known Prime longest" Clifjumper said

"What about Ultra Magnus?" Hot Rod asked

"He's not here at the moment kiddo" Kup said

"So what should be done?" Wheeljack asked

"We should do this calmly and rationally" Arcee said walking in

"A vote then" Ratchet said

"I think that is what Prime would want" Arcee said

"Man, they are way too calm" Rock said watching the Autobot's discussion

"No kidding" Saito said

"How do you think Laxus would handle this?" Eren asked

"I have no idea" Rock said "man I need a smoke"

* * *

"It's beautiful" Rin said

"That it is my dear sister, that it is" Qwenthur said "Do you know what this is?"

"Yeah, it's the Round" Shiro said

"The round, as in the Round Table of Arthurian Lore?" Setsuna asked running a hand over it, "This is a fable"

"But we're looking and touching it, so it has to be real" Shiro said

"Guys the walls" Henry said

"What about them?" Yang asked

"There are swords on them, and guessing by the amount there should be twenty" Edward said

"Yeah that's what I thought as well" Shiro said

"Look, on the table there appears to be sword like shapes" Rinka said

"You think what I am?" Shiro asked

"Oh great, here we go" Grey said

"Just shut up and follow our lead" Shiro said grabbing a sword and holding it over a shape, soon the rest of them did it making a large noise sound out from somewhere inside the cavern

"What was that?" Kurumu asked

* * *

"So they done found it then" Artoria said

"Found what?" Aria asked looking at her king

"The Table, and they must have figured out the secrets of it, but there is one thing they still need" Artoria said

"The sword, Excalibur?" Aria asked

"Aye, that they need. But they could also use the sword the Autobot leader used, sadly he's back in the Allspark" Artoria said

"So how do they get to the hidden treasure?" Aria asked

"That's where the fun is going to happen" Artoria said

* * *

"Master" Starscream said bowing

"What is it?" Megatron asked

"We have gotten word from Cybertron, those humans have taken the Key to Vector Sigma" Starscream said

"It doesn't matter now, this world is ours now, we take half and you guys take half back to your world, rebuild it how you want and then bring it here to combine them into one single planet"

"That does sound intense" Yomi said

"But it would be what we agreed upon" Mukuro said "But you need the Throne of two worlds for that"

"Yes, we haven't been able to find that, so what gives?" Mercury asked

"You ask too many questions" Starscream snapped

"Starscream, head to Knight's Hollow" Megatron growled

"What why?" Starscream said

"Just do it" Megatron growled

"Of course my master, you 'Mer-Curry" Starscream said

"Its Mercury" Mercury said

"Either way you are coming with me" Starscream ordered

"Okay" Mercury shrugged

"Is it me, or is Megatron actually worried about something?" Mukuro asked

"I think so" Yomi said

* * *

"I think that opened the actual Throne room" Shiro said

"But where?" Grey asked

"I get the feeling, someone will be here soon" Rin said

"Guys, the carving of King Arthur, its moved" Kurumu said

"But why that one?" Shiro asked

"Hey guys, why would there be a giant golden hammer in here?" Nagisa asked

"And you know that how?" Tatsumi asked as Nagisa indicated his gauntlet's screen

"The Forge of Solus Prime?" Minako asked

"What can it do?" Edward asked

"I don't know, but it could be useful" Nagisa said

"So where is it?' Weiss asked looking around

"There, but I don't think we have the right key to access it" Nagisa said

"So where would this key be?" Rin asked

"I have no idea, but they wouldn't leave anything like that lying around" Nagisa said before he noticed something "Um guys, what is that?"

"WHat is what?" Grey asked as a bright light in the sky got closer and closer to them "Ah that...RUN!"

"WHERE WE'RE BASICALLY IN A CAVE!" Tatsumi shout

"The table room" Ruby said

"Got it" they all shouted before they ran in there as the room was filled up with a green light before moaning was heard

"Where...where are we?" a voice asked

"Oscar...what is going on?" Ruby asked back

"Dun, dun, dah!" Obi said "Cliffhanger"

"OBI!" everyone shouted

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and now we're in the last couple of chapters, so I'm planning how to bring OPtimus back, but first I have to wrap up the original plot of finding the The Throne of Two Worlds, so I brought the Amahas to the Knighst Hollow which is where I've hid the Throne, and also the Searchers which is a group comprised of the love interests of the Amaha siblings whose adventures in Legacy of the Lost: Search for Vector Sigma, over on my frequent collaborator Mrotrax's page so go check that out whcih will help flush out stuff for this fic**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside.**


	28. Chapter 28

"Dun, dun, dah!" Obi said "Cliffhanger"

"OBI!" everyone shouted

"What, you guys even felt like doing that?" Obi said

"NO!" they all shouted

"Hey guys" Zen shouted as he arrived via bridge with Shirayuki

"Oh hey Shirayuki, we're back" Obi cheered

"What?" Zen asked looking around

"I was with the team remember?" Shirayuki said

"Oh yeah, I did forget that" Zen said

* * *

"Oh hey Ruby" Oscar said swallowing nervously

"Here we go" Chiba said

"Oscar" Ruby scowled stomping up to him while glaring at him

"Now, Ruby..." Oscar started nervously backing up while avoiding the angry look in her silver eyes

"DON'T YOU 'Now Ruby' ME, OSCAR DENSLOW DISMUKE KUGIMIYA PINE!" Ruby shouted, a mix of anger, relief in her voice and tears stinging her eyes.

"Ooooh. Full name..." Obi noted. "That's not good, plus how many middle names do you have"

"Obi." Shirayuki growled. "Shut. up."

"Please!" Winry followed

"Winry, what are you doing here?" Edward asked

"Erina?" Souma followed spotting his girlfriend

"Hinano?" Nagisa finished. The three girls, now realizing their cover had been blown, as they had managed to go back and forth while blushing.

"What the heck is going on?" Shiro asked.

"Well, if you'd let just us explain..!" Mina started, only to be drowned out by Ruby's rant

"You disappear without a word with everyone else for two months to go on an around the world adventure to find something we're not even sure is what we think it is, getting attacked by MECH and I can only assume a few Decepitcons, never sending a word of where you are and then you suddenly just so happen to pop up in SCOTLAND of all places!?" Ruby continued her rant as she then stomped towards him, and Oscar prepared for the worst, as did the other Searchers when they saw their respective beloveds doing the same. But no slap or smack came. Instead, the Amaha kids hugged their respective boy or girlfriend.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were?" Souma asked Erina, who blushed. "Also, how and when did you... especially since you were there for the Pretender thing?"

"Long story." Erina said.

"Can we come out now?" the kids turned to see two very unique transfomers; one that looked misshapen in every way and another looked like he was made entirely of scrap metal.

"Bah weep grah nah weep ninny bon." The latter said, offering an assortment of scrap metal...and a few jewels.

"Oh...Ba weep grah nah weep ninny bon" Kurumu said smiling

"HUH?" The Amahas all asked.

"You know what he said?" Tatsumi asked

"Yeah, it's the universal greeting, Rhinox said it to me when we first met" Kurumu said

"Wreck, just speak normally." Chiba requested.

"Oh. Right. Okay. Steady now, lads and lasses! We're with your buddies here!" The male said

"Traannsmuuutate..." The more misshapen transformer replied, bowing its head.

"Guys," Winry started. "Meet Wreck-Gar and Transmutate. They've been helping us the whole way."

"Good to meet you, please tell me they didn't do anything stupid while they were gone" Edward said

"HEY!" Winry said

"We were careful!" Erina shouted

"What can you do, you can dare to be stupid!" Wreck-Gar said

"WRECK GAR!" the Searchers shouted

"Okay what should shit did you do?" Yang asked

* * *

"Think they're okay down there?" Jazz asked

"I wouldn't be worried" Drift said

"But what about the light?" Mirage asked

"I don't know" Jazz said

"HEY IS EVERYONE OKAY DOWN THERE!" Hound shouted

"YOU WHAT!" Yang was heard

"I'm guessing no" Hound said

"What is that?" Mirage asked hearing something, so he pulled out his scope and then looked through it before freaking out

"What is it?" Drift asked

"We've got incoming" Mirage said "ITS STARSCREAM!"

"What is that wingding doing here?" Hound asked as Starscream flew over head before releasing something into the cavern. The Autobots quickly grabbed their weapons and aimed at the Decepticon who transformed in front of him

"So since you're here Lord Megatron must be right that something is here" Strascream said

"And you're not going to find out what it is" Hound said aiming his BFG at Starscream

"Oh but I will" Starscream smirked

* * *

"Is there anything else you want to tell us about your trip?" Minako asked

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" a voice said

"MERCURY!" Rin said

"What is he doing here?" Zen asked

"Starscream dropped me off, and oh lookie, the Searchers. Too bad MECH's Search and Destroy team isn't here" Mercury said

"Search and destroy team, I thought you didn't have specific squads" Kurumu said

"They have the Search and Destroy team, Assassin team, Decepticon Human support team, scientific research team and lastly resource acquirement" Mercury said

"We don't think so" Qwenthur said as he and his other brothers ganged up with the male members of the searchers and got ready to fight

"Oh well, they're going to have to settle for the scraps" Mercury said as he started to bounce on the spot before dashing over and kicking Oscar in the face, before Gray punched Mercury in the face. Recovering quickly Mercury back flipped before jumping out of the way of Tatsumi and Edward trying to dog pile on him, Mercury then kicked Shiro in the side before slamming his knee into Shiro's head then throwing him into Nagisa who jumped over and started to tag team him with Henry blocking every attack that Mercury threw at them, only to be attacked from the front by Chiba, who was quickly dispatched and flung into Rinka knocking her over. Giving out a smug nod while failing to notice Zen was behind him, when he was in range of the kickboxing assassin, grabbed him and threw him away from the others. Mercury snarled before punching the ground as he got up and pulled out his gun while equipping it to his specialised boots allowing him to shoot by kicking the air which he did making the Amahas and searchers to scatter, while doing Oscar dropped an item he was holding

"NO THE KEY!" Oscar shouted

"What?" Ruby asked as she and Yang spotted the object, looking at each other the two sister dived for it just as Mercury fired a second round, which caught the edge of Yang's hairdf

"HEY!" Yang shouted as she turned to Mercury and glared at the kick boxer who just flipped her off.

* * *

"Got you" Ruby said picking up the object which shot a small blue beam at one of the wall which made that section descend into the floor

"RUBY! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Blake asked

"It wasn't me!" Ruby exclaimed

"It has to have been the key!" Obi exclaimed

"That thing is a key?" Qwenthur asked

"Yeah, that's the key to Vector Sigma, which is basically a massive supercomputer on Cybertron" Erina said

"And why is the key reacting here?" Shirayuki asked

"And better question, what is that?" Shiro asked massive golden hammer was revealed

* * *

"What was that" Hound said as Mirage and Drift was holding off Starscream.

"I'm sensing some massive amounts of energy" Drift said

"Yeah i feel it too" Hound said

"What is it?" Jazz wondered

"I have no idea, but if it came down from in the cavern" Mirage said

"That power" Starscream said

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" the Autobots jumped on him

* * *

"Any clues on what that thing is?" Qwenthur asked

"Some kind of artefact, I have never seen it before" Shiro said

"Maybe we missed something, because I have to see some kind of chair or you know a throne" Yang said

"I have to agree with blondie here, but since there isn't a throne and that is here, I'm going to take that and give it to my leaders at MECH and there is nothing you can do, not even a monkey could help you now" Mercury laughed as he walked towards the hammer smirking

"We're just going let him take it?" Mine asked

"I guess so" Tatsumi said

"Man you wish up had that monkey by now huh?" Mercury cockily laughed

"Ooga Booga" a voice said as some kind of hand grabbed his head and threw him off to the side

"And there's your monkey" Minako said

"I take some offence to that" the 'monkey' said

"Another Maximal, cool" Kurumu said

"Yes, I am Optimus Primal leader of the Maximals and Guardian of the Throne of two worlds" Primal said

"Optimus Primal, that's your name?" Qwenthur asked

"Yeah why?" Primal asked

"Optimus Prime is dead" Minako said

"Then it is a good thing you stumbled onto the throne room" Primal said

"How so?" Ruby asked

"Because you have basically found the only way to bring Optimus Prime back to life" Primal said

"And that is?" Nagisa asked

"The Forge of Solus Prime!" Primal said

"What?" the humans asked

* * *

"What is it?" Megatron said as he stood on the bridge of the Nemesis as Balalaika approached him

"I was wonder what is next part of plan?" she asked lighting a cigar

"That is for me to know, and you not to" Megatron said

"You wish to fight no?" Balalaika asked

"I do, but sadly without Optimus there it will not be a good as it was, though with Grimlock there I may have a good fight, like those back in the arena when I was simply Gladiator D-19 before I took the name of the Fallen Prime as my own" Megatron said

"So who is this Grimlock?" Balalaika asked

"He is the leader of an Autobot group called the Knights of Iacon, but he is not a part of three original knights, no he leads the second version of it. But he rose up fighting in the pits until the war broke out, it was in this pit where we had been holding Autobot prisoners, my loyal chief scientist had discovered you planet during its prehistoric stages, meaning he used the life forms he found here on a bunch of captured Autobot Commandos, who escaped and formed the current Knights of Iacon, they had succeeded in liberating the gladiatorial pit. Last I had heard of them was they were destroyed keeping the Space Bridge to this dirtball open" Megatron explained "But during the time he was in the pits I have never felt such power"

"So what do you plan to do when they come for you?" Balalaika asked

"The same thing I did to Prime" Megatron said as his eyes flared

* * *

"Okay so how does this reboot Optimus back to life?" Shiro asked

"It took us ten years to bring him out of stasis lock" Blake said

"The hammer can make anything a reality" Primal said "Out of anything"

"So you think this can heal Optimus?" Ruby asked

"Yes, and if we're lucky it could fix two more things after wards" Primal said

"But doesn't it need the power of a Prime to activate?" Qwenthur asked

"Which I am" Primal said "I made it Primal to tell me apart from Optimus Prime"

"Okay, that makes sense" Tatsumi said

"But how are we going to get it up top?" Edward asked

"I think I might know a way, opening up the Ground bridge, I'll send you guys to Optimus before heading to get the others and bringing them back to base" Nagisa said using his gauntlets

"Okay, be careful" Rin said as they all ran through the gate, Weiss stopping to kiss his forehead

"Like she said, don't get killed' Weiss said as she ran through as the gate closed

"Inputting coordinates" Nagisa said as a small portal opened up allowing him to get through to see Hound bell flop onto Starscream "WE HAVE TO GO!"

"What why?" Jazz asked as he slammed Starscream into a tree

"We found something to help us with our prime directive!" Nagisa shouted

"What?" Hound asked

"NO!" Starscream said blasting Jazz in the stomach making him stumble back

"Right in the tank" Jazz growled as Starscream had fled

"Hurry up, we'll have Ratchet patch you up" Hound said as he transformed with Jazz leading the way through the bridge portal, Drift stopping to get Nagisa.

* * *

"Report" Megatron said

"We have confirmed that the site holds the throne of two worlds" Mercury said

"But we have a bigger problem" Starscream said

"Oh please, what could they do?" Balalaika asked

"I believe that there was something down that could hinder our plan" Starscream said

"And that is?" Megatron asked

"Something that could be Prime back" Starscream said before he was grabbed by Megatron

"THAT MUST NOT HAPPEN!" Megatron said "DEPLOY ALL FORCES, ATTACK THE CAVERN AND LOCATE THAT THRONE!" Megatron shouted

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and how many of you saw that coming, once again. Now Optimus Primal was a late addition based on a trailer I saw for the second season of the latest Transformers cartoon feature Cheetor as the guardian to the All-Spark, so I made Primal the guardian of the throne whcih I admit he was not there most of the time**

 **Now I want to thank my mate Mrotrax for helping me with a bit of this chapter since it will fit into his Legacy of the Lost spin off featuring the Searcher who star in his fic**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	29. Chapter 29

"EASY, You're moving the only thing that can bring Prime back" Gray said

"Sorry, it's not easy this thing is huge" Sora shouted

"Idiot" Gray said

"HEY! We wouldn't have this thing if I didn't find the throne room" Sora snapped

"Is that really going to bring back Prime?" Mirage asked

"Hope so" Blake said

"How does it work?" Hound asked

"We're not sure, but we need Primal to use it" Blake said

"Another Maximal huh, where do they all come from I wonder" Hound said

* * *

"Do you think this will work?" Maes asked

"It has to" Primal said in beast mode as he looked at Optimus' shell. "Because if we don't then I have no idea what will happen to the future"

"And that is the most worrying" Kusanagi said

"Yeah it is" Masane said looking sadly at the fallen Autobot

"Do we know where Megatron is?" Maes asked

"Negative sir, haven't heard from him in ages" Kuribayashi said

"That is most troublesome" Primal said

"Have the throne room been secured?" Masane asked

"Not yet ma'am" Itami said

"THEN DO IT!" the three base leaders shouted

* * *

"So how long has it been?" Aria asked as she and Artoria were back in the throne room

"Too long" Artoria said as she walked to the middle of the room and insert Excalibur into a slot in the floor before turning it to the right making the whole place light up with golden light

"Okay so what's the next step?" Aria asked as a throne rose from the centre of the room

"We call our lost allies" she said as she sat in the chair and placed her hands on the end of the arm rest and closed her eyes before she type out a command on the hand rests making a blue hologram appear

"Hello again, wise king of Britannia" the voice said

"And same to you wise Elder"

"What is the situation?" the voice asked

"The throne has been reclaimed" Artoria said

"I see, I shall awaken them and send him" the voice said

"Very well Elder" Artoria said

"And I will appear as well, for there is something that doesn't feel right" the elder said

"You are right, the last of the Primes has been deactivated, but they have found the Forge" Artoria said

"Very well, it will be some time before the forging can be completed" the voice said

"Will it be done before your arrival?" Artoria asked

"That will remain to be seen" the voice said before the hologram disappeared

"Well that was interesting" Aria said

"Aye it was" Artoria said sitting back in the throne and looked around before getting up "They'll be here soon"

"Who will?" Aria asked

"The Decepticons" Artoria said

"Well, we're in big slag then" Aria said

* * *

"I would never have imagined this" Mercury said as they watched hundreds of Vehicon drones matching over the green rolling hills of the Scottish Highlands on their way to Knight's Hollow"

"It is impressive" Yomi said

"And to think this will be the last stand of the Autobots and their allies" Mukuro said

"Don't be so sure, remember they now have the Dinobots with them" Merucyr said

"Like MECH cares" Mukuro said

"And they have King Arthur on their side" Mercury said

"That will add a degree of difficulty to this fight" Yomi said

"You three" Shockwave said

"Yes sir" the three snapped

"We need you to lead a group of MECH ARS to the cavern in the hollow and see if it has anything we can salvage before this attack begins"

"You got it" Mukuro said as the trio left

* * *

"Okay here we go" Itami said as his Third Recon Unit went through the bridge into the cavern

"Incredible" Kuribayashi said "To think this has been here since the middle ages, maybe even the dark ages"

"So what should we be looking for Kurata asked sweeping the area

"I don't know" Itami said

"They used a key of some sort to open the vault where the hammer was kept, after it was revealed by using the round table to unlock it" Kuribayashi said looking around

"So what would be the next thing?" Itami asked

"I don't think that was there before" Kuribayashi said

"What the chair?" Kurata said

"That 'chair' is the Throne of Two worlds linking Earth to Cybertron. It is an important artefact since it was what enabled the Autobots to first travel here to Earth and assist humanity and helped created the Kingdom of Camelot, or as it's known today as the County of Knight's Hollow" Artoria said hiding the throne

"This entire county is Camelot?" Itami asked

"Aye" Artoria said

"So when can we get reinforcements from Cybertron?" Itami asked

"They are on their way" Artoria said

* * *

"Well that's not good" Yomi said

"Mean we have to finish this quickly" Mercury said

"You think you can?" Itami asked as the Third Recon group aimed at the Recon Squad

"So that's got to be the advance recon squad huh? Not impressed" Kuribayashi said

"Don't worry, you won't need to worry about that" Mercury said as the Recon squad aimed at the Third Recon who aimed back

"We are reinforcements?" Itami asked

"Hoping so" Kuribayashi said

* * *

"Are we ready to begin?" Primal asked

"Nearly" Maes said as they brought Optimus shell into an aircraft hangar

"Okay, light it up" Makoto said

"YES SIR!" they said as a series of lights were shined on Optimus Prime's shell

"Optimus Primal MAXIMIZE!" the Maximal shouted before shifting to robot mode "Primus guide me" he said as he hefted the Forge of Solus Prime and walked over "Time for the reboot" he said

"Proceed" Masane said

"Very well" Primal said as he raised the hammer over Optimus shell

* * *

"What do you think they're up to right now?" You asked

"Not sure" Karma said "But it's probably dangerous"

"Most likely" You said

"Hey you two, everything okay?" Makoto asked

"Just wondering what's happening with our friends" You said

"But besides from that nothing much" Karma said

"Okay, but still it is weird they're not here. They should have told us what's going on" Makoto said before a bright light shone behind them

"What is that?" You asked scared

"I'm guessing it has to do with them" Karma said running forward

"KARMA!" the girls said following them into the swirling gate

* * *

"Return fire!" Itami shouted as his team were firing back against the MECH soldiers. Every now and then Artoria would appeared behind one of them and slash at them with her sword before running out of there and back into cover. Aria was gathering the wind into orbs and then throwing them at the enemy soldiers

"FOUND YOU!" Mercury said jumping into the air to kick Aria in the head, only to have Aria duck to avoid it while running to a new hiding place just before a gate opened up revealing Karma, You and Makoto

"Anybody getting Wakanda flashback?" You asked

"COVER THE CIVILIANS!" Itami shouted as he fired back while Kurata and Kuribayashi went in to recover the three students. Karma just smirked pulling on a pair of gloves and ran at Mercury

"Cute" Mercury said taking a kick stance, which Karma nimbly dodged and decked Merucyr in the mouth forcing teh MECH mercenary to stumble back and spit out some blood

"Awl, who's the cute one now punk" Karma smirked

"Time to go" You said dragging Karma out of the way giving Itami time to shoot Mercury

"TAKARA BASE! This is the Third recon group, we need civilian evac and reinforcements now!" Kuribayashi said

"Got it" Sora said over the comm as a bridge opened

"Go, go, go," Itami shouted as the Third Recon Group made a defensive perimeter as the three kids got into the gate

* * *

"Once those civilians are safe Section 9 you are free to deploy" Masane said

"Yes ma'am" the team said saluting

"Civilians in 3...2...1!" Sora said as You, Makoto and Karma emerged out of the bridge and into the hands of support staff

"MOVE OUT!" Maes shouted as Section 9 ran into the bridge portal before it closed

"MAKOTO!" Yang and Minako shouted hugging their friend

"Why is to always you who is getting in trouble?" Nagisa deadpanned

"Because he's a trouble magnet" You said "So where are we?"

"This is Takara Base, or rather the ready room section of it" Minako said

"Didn't we come here before?" You asked

"That was the hangar, this is where our human forces prep for a mission" Yang said "Now, you lift up your shirt"

"Wait what?" Makoto asked

"I'm just checking your injuries" Yang said

"Since when can you do that?" Makoto asked

"I'm an MIT" Yang said

"A what?" Makoto asked

"A Medic in Training" Yang said

"GUYS HUGE PROBLEM!" Sora shouted

"what?" Yang asked

* * *

"Okay make sure MECH is cleared out of here" Alibaba said as Section 9 entered the cavern under Knight's hollow and proceeding to gun down the MECH Advance Recon Squadron

"This is not good" Mercury said

"You think?" Mukuro said before the roof shook

"What was that?" Yomi asked before several Vehicons entered into the cavern and started firing at the Section 9 team

"TAKE COVER!" Eren shouted as the NEST Soldiers did

"So this is where the Throne of two world resides. Activate it" Megatron said entering

"We can't" Mercury said

"Then take the key, from the blonde woman

"No" Artoria gasped

"How did he find out?" Aria asked

"OPEN FIRE!" Itami shouted as all NEST forced unleashed hot lead onto Megatron

"This is Kuribayashi of the Third Recon Group, we are under fire, I repeat we are under fire, Megatron is here" she said, fearing coating her voice

"I understand, is it just Megatron?" Sora asked

"Negative, I think we're facing every single infantry trooper of both MECH and the Decepticons" Kuribayashi said

* * *

( _play song TF Revenge of the Fall score- NEST! or New Divide Linkin Park)_  
"Then there's no time, we have to deploy" Maes said "ALRIGHT LISTEN UP!" he shouted making everyone stop and look at him "Megatron has attacked the cavern at Knight's Hollow. But he is not alone, he's brought everything and right now are teams out there are screwed. So mount up and get ready because this is no longer the frying pan, this is now the fire! We are heading to a hotspot where this war will be determined, nothing is guaranteed during this fight. You may return, you may not. But we sure as the sun rises we will give them one tough time fighting back. If you get shot keep fighting, if you are killed then walk it off until the end of the fight. Because if we don't win here, then NO WHERE will be safe, they will have victory in their hands, so...NEST ROLLOUT!" he shouted

"HOO RAH!" every soldier responded before they ran to get their gear

"Rin, Yang get your siblings ready you're joining us" Maes said

"Yes sir!" the two said saluting

"Please, don't let this be a massive failure" Maes said as the troops filed out into the wilderness of Knight's Hollow

* * *

"CONTACT!" a NEST soldier said firing into the first MECH solider he saw as several more did the same. MAes walked out and drew his guns shooting into a few enemies

"FOR THE EARTH!" he shouted as he took more down as the entire force of NEST walked out into the battle

"INCOMING!" a soldier said as Skywarp blasted them with his missiles as he swooped over the battlefield

"CRAP, TAKE OUT THAT AIR SUPPORT!" Maes shouted

"Yes sir!" Jetfire said as he flew in while Knocking Skywarp to the ground, only to be blasted by Shockwave making him crash

"Jetfire's down!" a soldier said making Maes harshly curse.

"Sir, we just lost several squad on the eastern wing!" a scout said

"This is not good, we lost an entire wing already!" Maes said

"SIR WE HAVE CONTACT MEGATRON 11:00 HIGH!" the scout said before engery beams hit him

"NO, Stay with me soldier, just stay with me" Maes said "Can we get any reinforcements?"

"Negative sir, we're all here and there are massive Decepticon ambushes worldwide, we would send them if we had them" a technician said sadly "we're on our own sir"

"No it can't be" Maes said collapsing

* * *

"STAY TOGETHER" Rin said as she ducked an energon blast, upon hearing that Weiss quickly took Nagisa's hand

"Don't even think about it" Weiss said

"I wasn't" Nagisa said

"Sure you weren't" they all said

"Guys, get down" Qwenthur said as they ducked down.

"WHOA!" Gray shouted as he leapt over the same cover "Hey guys

"What is going on?" Kurumu asked

"Its the end of the world as we know it" Gray said

"SERIOUSLY!" they all shouted

"Yes, because MECH is not just attacking here, they're attacking everywhere" Gray said

"So this is our battlefield" Rin said

"Yeah" Gray said

"Any chance of getting help from Base Valour?" Nagisa asked

"I'll check" Qwenthur said

* * *

"GET DOWN!" Havia shouted "Havia here"

"Havia, we need help" Qwenthur said

"Yeah same here" Havia said "Where are you guys now?"

"We're at Knight's hollow" Qwenthur said

"Okay, we'll back you up at soon as we can, a small infiltration squad has entered the base, we'll be there as soon as we can deal with them" Havia said

"Thanks man" Qwenthur said

"I'd curse but I'd be hit by all of you" Nagisa said

"we're up shit creek with nothing but our clothes" Tatsumi said

"So what are we going to do now?" Ruby asked

"We have to be careful" Yang said

* * *

"HOT ROD!" Hound shouted as he fired at the incoming Vehicons

"MEDIC!" Jazz shouted

"Blur you okay?" Sideswipe asked

"Yeah, I am" Blur shouted

"ARCEE!" Chromia shouted as she took an energy round to the torso

"NO!" Arcee said going over to her sister and holding the wound close "MEDIC!"

"Hey, Cee I'm okay" Chromia said

"No, no you're not Mia" Arcee said

"I can hear her calling" Chromia said

"NO, you can't" Arcee panicked "RATCHET!"

"She's right I'm not calling you" a voice said

"ELITA!" Arcee cried

"Impossible" Ratchet gasped as he was tending to Hot Rod

"So this is a mess we've gotten ourselves in isn't it?" Elita-1 said sidestepping Skids getting thrown across the field

"This is not a pitstop!" Skids shouted transforming into his F1 Racer form and driving over to a Vehicon, transforming and belting with his machine gun

"Where's Prime?" Elita-1 asked

"Down, Megatron blasted him" Arcee said

"I see" Elita saddened

* * *

"This is all going according to my plan, and once I have the secret of the throne room I'll be able to summon an army of terrorcons to this world and claim it for my own" Megatron said

"I couldn't agree more Lord Megatron" Starscream said before an explosion sounded to the western battlefield "They're fighting back"

"Never mind, for in the end it will not matter much" Megatron said

"You are right milord, and tell me how will we re-take Cybertron?"

"The same way we are taking over this world right now" Megatron said grinning savagely "But first find me the Amahas" he said turning slightly to view Starscream out of the corner of his eye

"Of course sir" Starscream said

* * *

"The sun's setting" Setsuna said

"Let's move" Rin said as the group ran out of cover as they made their way to the cavern, luckily the ropes from earlier were still there. "We'll be safer in there"

"What about the searchers?" Izuku asked

"They're still at the base, thankfully mum didn't let them come this time" Gray said

"Good, because they've put themselves in danger too much" Tatsumi said as he and the others descended down

"About time someone other then soldiers came here" Artoria said

"Why's that?" Ruby asked

"IS something happening?" Edward asked

"Aye, it is" Artoria said inserting the sword into the slot and turning it to bring up the throne. Shiro was amazed at what he was seeing, he was hesitant to touch it "It's not going to break laddie"

"Amazing, I never thought I would be able to do this" Shiro said

"Anyway, time to get a call from Cybertron" Artoria said as the hologram from earlier appeared "Children, say hello to Autobot Elder Alpha Tridon"

"Greeting Amaha children" Alpha Tridon said in a booming voice

"He knows us?" Nagisa asked as he stepped back and nearly feel over, if Izuku and Blake hadn't caught him

"We're in dire need of help here elder" Artoria said

"Do not worry, for the dawn brings hope" Alpha Tridon said as he ended the call

* * *

"Hold them off, form a line and hold it" Maes said

"Sir, we've gotten several indications of reinforcements, but they're hours out" the technician said

"It's better than nothing" Maes said "How are we doing?"

"So far, the number of loses for us in barely in triple figures" the technician said

"Not good" Maes sighed

"And among those are a couple Autobots" she said

"Any more bad news?" Maes growled

"The Amaha children have disappeared" the technician said

"I was being sarcastic" Maes said shaking his head

* * *

"Easy, I've got you" Shiro said helping Setsuna up

"Guys look" Kurumu said

"What is it?" Rin asked

"Dawn, its dawn's first light" Kurumu cheered

"For the dawn brings hope" Nagisa said

"What do you think it means?" Rinka asked

"I have no idea, but I don't think we're going to wait much longer to find out" Gray said

* * *

"Finally the last dawn this battle will ever see" Megatron said

"Sir, we've got something new on RADAR" a vehcion said

"What is it, a pathetic attempt to fight back? Megatron asked laughing

"Negative sir, its airborne" the vehicon said

"Those colours looks familiar" Starscream said staring at what the object was, Megatron looked on as well before a look of panic struck his face, for there flying at them with the dawn at his back was none other than Optimus Prime

"Optimus" Megatron growled

"No, no, no it can't be!" Starscream panicked "IT CAN'T BE!" he shouted as Optimus flew closer and closer to the sight of the battlefield

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here, and oh boy was that good just to write the end of this chapter where Optimus return and having based it off the best Optimus Prime returns scene which was Transformers Prime, and of course this is a longer chapter and there was stuff I didn't out in here because it would make it longer, so that might be in the next chapter which hopefully will be the final chapter of this fic, one that was suppose to end at chapter 20! but seriously this was a fun chapter to write with the throne being revealed, the war cry and the final battle, also Alpha Tridon which I had planned to bring in way earlier then now will be there to help our heroes.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	30. Chapter 30

"How long have we been fighting for?" a soldier said

"Too long" Maes said as he saw the edge of the sun, rising into the sky making the sky brighten up "Now we'll be easier to see" Maes said looking out over the land as it brightened

"I must be seeing things" the soldier said

"Why's that?" Maes asked

"Because I see something hiding in the sun" she said looking at Hughes, who had looked up confused

"What is it?" Maes asked seeing the same thing as he stood up "Son of a bitch" he said "MEN GET UP, WE'RE GOING TO BE GETTING OUR SECOND WIND!" he shouted

"What do you mean sure?" the soldier asked

"Things just got Prime!" he shouted as more and more soldiers saw what was coming

* * *

"Autobot signal detected" Nagisa's gauntlet said

"Where?" Gray asked

"GUYS LOOK!" Setsuna shouted as the Amahas looked into the sunrise before they tracked the object flying

"What is it?" Rin asked

"Its him, IT'S OPTIMUS!" Nagisa shouted as Optimus flew over head making them cheer loudly at sight of Optimus prime being alive

"He did, he actually did it" Minako laughed

"To all NEST operatives in the field, this is Gray Amaha, Archivist is back on his feet, I repeat Archivist is back on his feet!" Gray shouted over the radio

"That's not all, look" Rinka said making everyone look as several V-10 Ospreys were in the skies with various fighters

"Reinforcements" Kurumu gasped

"Okay we have units from Valour Base, the Vermillion Empire, Wakanda, the Principality of Clarines, heck we even have some GIJOES!" Nagisa said reading the data off of his gauntlet as the reinforcements flew over here

"This is Valkyria squadron, sorry we're late we had to round up a few people" Bisca said

"This is Princess Stella Vermillion, I hope we're not too late" Stella said

"Major Capistrano here, is everyone alright?" Frolaytia asked

"This is Okoye of the Dora Mijlae, my king wishes to express his apologies for the late arrival"

"This is Mitsuhide of the Clarines Royal Army, we got here as soon as we could" Mitsuhide said

"Commander Angela Balzack here, I'm guessing we're right one time"

"This is Gen Clayton Abernathy requesting permission to send some of my troops into this fight"

"Whoa, that's a lot of reinforcements" Shiro said

"Hey Nagisa, can I borrow your gauntlet for a moment?" Qwenthur asked

"Why?" Nagisa asked handing it over

"Oh juts play a little something from Ass-Kicking Mix 01" Qwenthur said as he had a rock song blare over the NEST communication system

* * *

Maes Hughes stood up with the rest of his unit as the reinforcements landed, several medical teams were deployed while special forces took up a defensive position

"Sorry we're late" Bisca said as she and her team meet the colonel while saluting

"Never before in my life have I been so grateful for someone being late" Maes laughed

"So what now sir?" Noel asked

"let's kick their tin plated skid plates back to Cybertron" MAes said

"Understood sir" Valkyria squad said

"We got this" Yuna said pulling out a grenade launcher

"Okay then" Sinon said as she aimed at a couple of soldiers with her sniper

"Okay, I've got you" Emilia said acting as Sinon's spotter.

"Firing" she said sniping a MECH Elite

"Bullseye" Emilia said

* * *

Nagisa was running across the landscape, far away from the battlefield

"Okay if I can just reach the landing zone I can co-ordinate the attacks" Nagisa said "And hopefully make it safer for those guys to get out of the area of the cavern and to safety of the base camp" he thought before a crossbow bolt secured itself into the rock by his feet

"And where are you going?" Yomi asked

"Just to safety" Nagisa said

"But the battle is that way" Yomi said pointing to the left as an explosion sounded far away from them, "Meaning you're up to something aren't you?" she asked as she drew her sword

"Maybe I am" Nagisa said as he activated his energy blade

"YOMI!" Asuka shouted as she jumped in and directed the blade away from Nagisa "Nagisa, hurry up, GO!"

"But what about you?" Nagisa asked

"I'll be fine" Asuka said pulling her scarf over her face before twirling her twins sword leaping in to drive Yomi's sword into the ground before booting Yomi in the chest making her stumble "GO!"

"You got it" Nagisa said before deactivating his sword and running off.

* * *

"This is not fortuitous" Shockwave said

"No frag" Grimlock said as he and the Dinobots walked up to the cyclops

"You think some antiquated Autobots is threatening to me?" Shockwave asked

"Yes" Swoop said

"Think again" Shockwave said firing his cannon at Grimlock, who blocked it with his shield while grabbing his mace and brought it down near Shockwave who now looked nervous as the rest of the dinobots showed up, each one of them had their weapon out and all of them were smirking

"So you think you're feeling lucky?" Grimlock said as he strode forward. Shockwave looked at those who were surrounding him "You were going to surrender?"

"Never" Shockwave said

"Shame" Grimlock laughed

* * *

Section 9 was quickly trailing after Mercury, only to hear whistling

"TAKE COVER!" Gray shouted as everyone took cover before several mortar round showered them

"Kallen, Cecily, Eren go right, Rock, Saito, Goku circle left" Gray shouted as he fired at several

"Got it" they shouted as they followed their newest member's orders while Gray, Alibaba and Sakura provided cover fire, Soon everyone was in position Gray gave the command to provide fire, forcing the MECH soldiers into a retreat, only to be forced into a pincer move thanks to the Third Recon group.

"We good?" Itami asked

"We're good" Saito nodded "Move out!"

* * *

"This cannot be, they have gotten bolder because of Optimus Prime!" Starscream squawked

"Never mind that Screamer, we can take them" Thundercracker said

"I agree" Skywarp said as the pair transformed and took to the air, only to be meet by the Wakanadan air force, who upon seeing the Decepticons started to hunt them down like a panther would hunt down a gazelle.

"They're on us!" Thundercracker said as two Wakandan fighters fired at him using sonic weaponry to tear holes in his hulls.

"I'm Coming Thundercracker!" Skywarp said before a bridge opened up allowing a three-headed Cybertronian Dragon flew out of it "What is that!" Skywarp shouted before one of the heads ripped Skywarp in half making him spin out and crash

"SKYWARP!" Thundercracker shouted as the Wakandan fighters caught with him punching holes in him with their sonic cannons making Thundercracker crash while digging a groove in the ground before turning away to target several APC vehicles

"They took down my fellow seekers" Starscream said going wide eyed "And that metallic lizard is not helping anything" he said "I must take it down"

* * *

"Dragonstorm" Artoria said

"What is he doing here, I thought he was asleep on Cybertron" Aria said

"IU think I might need your abilities" Artoria said

"Of course" Aria said as she started to glow bright green before turning into a rapier. Grabbing it with one hand she drew Excalibur with the other hand. Using both of the swords, she was able to get on the back of the Dragon like Autobot who roared unleashing a stream of blue flames on several Seeker Vehicons with Artoria slashing at them with her two swords when five cars came flying up while combining into a massive Decepticon who grabbed the outer heads of Dragonstorm and force him to point down. Artoria scowled as she slide down to where the combiner's hands were around Dragonstorm's necks.

"I'm going to have you to let go" Artoria said stabbing the fingers

"Think again" Menasor said trying to kick the underbelly of Dragonstorm to make Artoria fly up and loose her grip on Aria who flew off the back of the dragon

"NO!" Artoria said

"Too bad you've lost your second toothpick huh" Menasor said making Artoria upset. Suddenly Aria's sword form was sticking out of Menasor's left hand causing the giant to let go of the neck of the left head which was big mistake as that head of Dragonstorm grab Menasor's right arm and wrenched it off of the shoulder. Looking at the sword in the giant's hand, gritting her teeth she pulled the sword out turning to use both sword to cut off Menasor's hand making the giant crash to the earth. Looking at Aria who turned back to human

"how are ye alive?" Artoria asked

"I have no idea" Aria said before someone with red and white wings flew around Dragonstorm before diving to the level where he would be under the radar and pulled out two automatic pistols and started firing on MECH Soldiers before pulling up and making another pass. Nearly swooping Setsuna who had grabbed a sword from a MECH soldier and stopped when she was confronted by the worse person she could imagine

* * *

"Mukuro" Setsuna said drawing the sword and pointing the blade at Mukuro

"Amaha" Mukuro said drawing a knife and spun it before she charged, Setsuna used the flat of the blade to block the knife, Mukuro then swung the knife around the blade grabbed it and smacked the bottom of the hilt into Setsuna's chest, grabbing the scabbard Setsuna jabbed it into Mukuro's ribs making her drop the knife while going for a gun. Setsuna stepped back and prepared a sword swing, cutting the slide off of the gun before putting the sword back into its scabbard and took a relaxed stance exhaling slowly before she looked at Mukuro and shifted the sword and took a different stance.

"Come on then" Mukuro said as she drew a second knife and held it so the blade was pointing at the ground. The two stood still until the wind rippled the grass making the two dashed at each using the blade to slice into their sides. After ten seconds before they turned to face each other. Suddenly Mukuro collapsed as red started to spread on her uniform "How?" she groaned

"My sword is long then your knife" Setsuna said stabbing Mukuro in the shoulder then used her foot to remove the blade and cleaned it on the sleeve of Mukuro's shirt before putting her scabbard away and walking off. Once she was out of sight of Mukuro, Setsuna placed her hand on a rock and clutched her side "Crap" she said seeing her hand being red as she coughed up blood. "Medic" she whimpered before collapsing

Shockwave was backing away quickly while his arm was sparking, he looked around nervously until he was sure he was fine

* * *

"Lord Megatron come in" Shockwave said as he tried to radio his leader before he heard a rustling of leaves as he looked around. "Lord Megatron come in" Shockwave said again, only to have Slash the raptor Dinobot leapt out of the foliage and ripped off Shockwave's arm. The next thing he thought of was to run, only for Slash and Slug to trample his leg giving him no way to move as Grimlock came in with his hammer held in his hand as the Dinobots transformed. Scorn holding Shockwave's cannon in his maw slowly gnawing on it

"So you give up yet?" Grimlock asked

"Never" Shockwave said

"Okay" Grimlock said using his hammer to dislodge Shockwave's head somewhere into the distance. "Fore"

"Just like old times huh pal?" Qwenthur said as he and Havia were standing back to back

"Hey I was thinking" Havia said as he shot a MECH soldier in the knee.

"What's that?" Qwenthur asked

* * *

"I think we should form a treasure securing unit for NEST" Havia said lobbing a grenade into a dugout sending soldiers flying

"What would you call this unit?" Qwenthur said disarming a MECH soldier who then was scared off just as an explosion near the two happened making dirt fly up into the air

"Something cool sounding" Havia said

"I'd be down for that" Qwenthur said

"Maybe even Shiro as well?" Havia asked

"Possibly" Qwenthur said shrugging

* * *

"Setsuna!" Blake shouted seeing her sister losing blood, "No, no, no not another one" she said

"Hey Blake, are Souma's cookies ready?" Setsuna asked

"No, no they aren't" Blake said

"Pity I'm feeling a craving for some of them" Setsuna said "My side hurts" she said showing Blake the blood

"Hey don't worry we'll get you back to base, we'll get you patched up and then you can laze around on the couch eating Souma's cookies while watching Guardians of the Grid, which will be good since its going to be the new season soon" Blake said

"Didn't think of that" Setsuna said trying to stand up

"Don't even think about it sis, stay down, MEDIC!" Blake shouted looking around "MEDIC!" she shouted

"You rang" Knockout said

"Medic?" Blake said picking Setsuna up and running off while dragging Setsuna as a cape, who was wincing and flinching as the bumps in the ground were roughing her up

"Where are you going, you asked for a medic" Knockout said

"Yeah, but I think they deserve a second opinion" Bumblebee said showing up and sucker punching Knockout who tumbled along the ground, off a cliff

"Ah frag" Knockout said as he went over the cliff, which had sharp jagged bits scraping his paint job.

"You two okay?" Bumblebee asked

"Mummy, that bug is waving at me" Setsuna said

"I'll take that as a no" Bumblebee said as he transformed allowing Setsuna and Blake entrance so they could get Setsuna soem help

* * *

"YEE HAH!" Skids said a she rode atop of Mudflap with his crane arm extended, making it a good platform to shoot down Vehicon

"Hold still" Mudflap said running them over. Wheeljack shook his head while Sunstreaker and Sideswipe flew over head crashing while taking down several Vehocins and Breakdown.

"You two okay?" Wheeljack said as he checked on the second set of Twins while the Clarines team of Autobots held off teh encroaching army

"Barely" Sunstreaker said

'This is getting ridiculous, nothing is going to end this fight soon" Wheeljack said

"What do you suggest?" Mirage asked sniping Gastro who died belching flames.

"I have no idea" Whellejack said as Hound and Bulkhead stood back to back wasting any Decepticons that came near them

"I might have one" Drift said as he pointed down into a large sinkhole where Megatron was waiting for Optimus "What does that look like to you?"

"A gladiatorial arena" Cliffjumper said

"So Megatron is going to fight Optimus like he did back in the older days?" Arcce asked

"But why?" Springer asked

"Because to him, this is Megatron's turf, he was a Gladiator slave before he stole the name of the Fallen Prime and became the Decepticon he is today" Ratchet said

"What did I miss?" Bumblebee asked as he noticed most of the fighting had ended with NEST overpowering MECH in various ways

"All but one fight remains" Trailbreaker said

"And who's going to fight that one?" Bumblebee asked

* * *

"So there you are" Megatron said as Optimus landed in the valley "I see you have gotten an upgrade, impressive"

"We're ending this now Megatron" Optimus said as his new form walked towards the middle of the arena "I take it you chose this for a particular reason?" Optimus said

"Yes I did" Megatron said opening fire, surprising Optimu who skidded back, looking up Optimus reached behind him pulling out a massive energon minigun and started to fire damaging Megatron, who was forced back with a follow up punch, and another before Megatron kicked Optimus in the stomach making him recoil and skid back. Megatron got up on his feet and pulled out his morning star flail and started to spin around so Optimus called upon the Sword of the Primes to cut the chain making it fly into one of the wall until Megatron drew his own sword entering into a clash of blade between the two Transformer leaders. Each one trying to end the other

"One shall stand!" Optimus said stabbing Megatron in the back

"And One shall FALL!" Megatron shouted jamming his sword into Optimus' leg stunning the Autobot commander. "And that one is you Prime" Megatron laughed, only to have Optimus' sword scratch Megatron's face leaving a mark on it

"NO!" Megatron shouted

"It's over Megatron" Optimu said as he prepared to finish off the Decepticon Mastermind

"It's never over Prime" Megatron said aiming his cannon quickly, only to have it stomped on

"This is the last time you have pull anything Megatron" Optimus said unaware that Starscream was overhead

"LORD MEGATRON!" Starscream shouted as he fired at Optimus forcing the Autobot Commander to block the missiles while Megatron transformed and flew out of there

"NO!" Optimus Prime said "Autobots Stop them" he ordered before a bright beam of light shot into the sky "NOW!" Optimsu shouted

"Optimus what's wrong?" Bumblebee asked

* * *

"There, it's a Cyber Bridge" Megatron said

"You mean it will leads us to Cybertron?" Starscream said as he lead a small surviving bunch of Decepticons with him to the beam of light

"I don't think so" Artoria said showing up

"What is a fleshling going to do to us?" Megatron laughed

"EXCALIBUR!" Artoria shouted as a new beams shot into the sky, only this time from her sword, which she brought down onto Megatron severing his arm with the cannon disarming him

"YOU!" Megatron shouted as he reached for Artoria, who stepped back and stabbed the air with Excalibur putting a hole in Megatron's hand causing him to roar in pain

"MEGATRON!" Optimus said as the Autobots firing with everything they have. NEST swarming around them as well

"We're scrapped" Knockout said before they were covered in purple light and teleported away

"What was that?" Yang asked

"UP THERE!" Ruby shouted

"The Nemesis" Optimus growled

"I've got this" Jetfire said as he transformed and took off

* * *

"Good work Soundwave, now chart us a course out of here" Megatron said as he sat down on his throne while Knockout looked at the wound

"This will be hard to fix this" Knockout said

"Nevermind, we must head back to Cybertron" Megatron said

"Why?" Starscream asked

"To get our full force and conquer this planet" Megatron said

"Yes Megatron" Soundwave said

"What was that?" Starscream said as he saw a glimpse of something outside "Must have been a cloud. What Starscream didn't know was that on the outside Jetfire had located the Navigational array on top of the Nemesis and planted a bomb on it before jumping off and transforming to fly away, swooping the cockpit of Nemesis

"What was he doing here?" Knockout asked

"Who cares, just get us out of here" Starscream said as Soundwave booted up the hyperdrive and locked in the coordinates for Cybertron when the alarm sounded

"What was that?" Megatron asked

"Our navigational array is down, so we won't know where we are when we exist hyperspace" Knockout said "We'll be stranded!"

"Prime" Megatron growled "OPTIMUS THIS IS NOT THE LAST YOU'VE SEEN OF ME!" he shouted as the Nemesis jumped into Hyperspace

* * *

"With no navigational array, they will no longer be able to jump with set locations, so it will be some time until they return" Ratchet said

"But what about those still on Earth?" Hot Rod asked

"We will round them up and send off to Fortress Maximus" Optimus said

"So what now?" Cliffjumper asked

"We wait" Optimus said as he observed the Amaha kids, the Third Recon team, Section 9 and Valkyria squad just sitting on some rocks watching as the sun dropped behind the highlands. "MECH is finished, the Decepticons have no leader. Soon everything will be peaceful"

"Meaning we can go home right?" Bumblebee asked

"Yes, I believe we can" Optimsu smiled making the Autobots cheer.

"So who's separating from the group this time?" Souma asked

"I am" Yang said "I think my birth mother is out there somewhere, so I'm going to find her" she said determined.

"So I am, Obi has asked me to intern at Axalon base for awhile" Kurumu said

"I hate to say it, but I'm taking off as well, what with everything that's been happening Winry's been upset about her grandmother so me and her are heading back to check up on her" Edward said

"I'm with Section 9 so I'll stay around' Gray said

"I'll be at Totsuki with Kup, so don't be afraid to call" Souma said

"Well I'm thinking of doing a great big adventure with Setsuna for awhile" Weiss said

"I think she'll like that" Nagisa said smiling

"What about you?" Weiss asked

"Someone's got to be there just in case we get hints of another lost Cybertronian relic" Nagisa laughed

"Agreed" they all said as they gathered into one big group hug laughing while they did so making Optimus smiled

* * *

There are those that we want to laugh with, those we want to love and those who we want to protect. Whether it be a single bond close together, or bonds separated by time, one thing is clear those bonds can never be broken. Those of the future can learn from the lessons of the past, Now we look towards an uncertain future together through those bonds, My name is Optimus Prime and I send this message out to those who are lonely among the stars, here on this new world where we have bonded with a number of its people, we are here, we are waiting!

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here And I'm sorry if this final chapter is a bit over the place, a lot of it is all over th eplace, but hey the surviving Decepticons are gone losyt in space and won't be back for awhile we have more Amahas splitting off (don't worry they'll be back if I do a sequel) there was a lot of tense scenes in this fic plus a hint or about teh future of the Legacyverse but overall I enjoyed writing, it like I did with this sequel even if I did have a ton of delays and breaks while writing it**

 **Now I want to say thanks to Mrotra for helping me develop some of the stuff in here and for reviewing, thanks to those who faved and follow this fic and a thanks to those who just read it now and in the future.**

 **Now the next batch of the Legacyverse fics will feature Marvel characters like Wilderness of Wakanda, with them being Iron Fist, Spider-man, Antman and the subject of the next LV fic: Falcon, so please join me for Legacyverse: Flight of the Falcon**

 **so until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
